


Elsa

by IndigoSpell



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: 100!, All the Disney goodness, Birthday, Bruce raps, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Cake Making, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Karaoke, Christmas Presents, Clint is awful, Disney, F/M, Fight Training, Fighting, Food Fight, Hydra, Ice Skating, Museum dates, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, Steve and Bucky sing Disney songs, Tony Can't Sing, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony cheats, Wanda and Bucky are all annoyingly good, happy birthday bucky, happy birthday steve, happy birthday tony, mission, nat - Freeform, tree decorating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 48,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoSpell/pseuds/IndigoSpell
Summary: Year-round fluff for a soldier who just needs a hugStarting at Christmas!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so first work posted on here. Hope you like it :) feel free to comment or give kudos.
> 
> Hope you're having a good day x

“Nat, hang it properly, come on!”  
“You’re lucky I’m hanging it and not you, Stark!” 

 

The voices of the Avengers travelled through the otherwise quiet corridors of Stark Tower as Christmas started to come to life. Rae was sitting on her own in her bedroom, chuckling at the insults being hurled around by her friends. She could practically hear Steve climbing down from the ladder to try and separate Tony and Natasha before she strangled him. She could also hear the voices of everyone else except for one: Bucky. 

 

She turned so that she was facing the door, and swung her feet off the bed, slipping them into socks that were lying on the floor. Crossing the small space, she opened the door to find him poking his head round the door of the shared dining room so that he could watch the others putting the tree up. 

 

“You didn’t fancy it, Bucky?” Rae asked, making him jump.  
Bucky turned around, clutching his chest with his bionic hand.  
“Geez, Rae, warn a guy!” he said, jokingly.  
“Nah, it’s more fun this way,” she laughed, nudging him with her hip. “So, you didn’t want to join in?”  
“I’m too cool for that, obviously.”  
She just looked at him, raising her left eyebrow slightly.  
“Alright, fine. It’s the first Christmas I can remember since the War. They all look so happy, I didn’t want to ruin it by breaking something…” Bucky trailed off, looking down at his snowman socks.  
“Oh, Bucky.” Her heart swelled, and she engulfed him in a hug.  
He stiffened a little before putting his right arm around her and giving her a squeeze. 

 

Rae pulled back, but dropped her hand to grab his bionic one.  
“Come on!” she said, dragging him into her bedroom.  
“What on earth is happening?” he looked bemused but followed anyway.  
“You’re helping me put up my tree.”  
“Rae, I don’t want to ruin…”  
She interrupted him by stopping short and turning to face him, as they neared her bed.  
“Bucky Barnes, don’t even think about it! You are going to hang some baubles, wear a tinsel scarf and help me put the star on the top,” Rae commanded.  
“Yes, ma’am,” he said, chortling under his breath. 

 

Five minutes later and they were both sat in the middle of the bedroom floor surrounded by various bits of tree.  
“I thought you said you knew what you were doing,” Bucky said, poking Rae in the side.  
“I said I knew where the instructions were.”  
“It’s your tree, how do you not know how to put it up?”  
“I was preoccupied last year, Clint did it for me.”  
“Of course he did,” he chuckled.  
“Ah!” she said, looking at two pieces of branch she had picked up. Bucky looked at her quizzically.  
“Alphabetical,” she stated. “C to A, biggest to smallest.”  
“How did it take you so long to figure that out?!” he laughed, incredulous.  
Rae looked down before muttering “I was looking at you.”  
Bucky moved his right arm from the floor to put it around her shoulders and give them a squeeze.  
“I know, I’m beautiful, aren’t I?”  
“You’re such a dork, Barnes”, she jibed.  
“Back in my day, you would have said ‘square’.”  
“Nowadays, I’m just going to call you a triangle.”  
She screamed as Bucky reached out to tickle her sides.  
“Bucky!” she laughed. 

 

Twenty minutes later and the tree was up and covered in fairy lights but lacking decorations.  
“At least it’s alight,” Bucky smiled down at her.  
“I’m gonna go steal some baubles,” Rae said, matter-of-factly.  
“Rae!”  
“From the guys, you muppet.”  
“Oh,” he snickered. 

 

She walked into the other room to see the tree, but no Avengers. Now was her chance. Moving past the boxes, she found a plastic container in the back corner of the room, stacked full of small statues and coloured balls. She picked it up and made to leave the room, just as Tony entered.  
“Going somewhere with those?” he smirked.  
“Just giving them a clean,” Rae smiled, picking up a cloth from the side.  
“You can have them. It gives Elsa something to do.”  
“I worry about him.”  
“I know you do. You want him to feel included, and so do we, but he seems to be more comfortable around you,” he stated, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning on the door frame.  
“Maybe because I don’t call him ‘Elsa’”, she chuckled.  
“It’s a term of endearment. Why do you think I call Steve ‘Sparkles’?”  
“Because you like watching him cringe.”  
“I mean, that too,” Tony laughed. “Go on, your princess is waiting for you.”  
Rae hoisted the container onto her right hip as she walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek.  
“Thanks, Tony,” she said, smiling.  
“Anytime, Rae.” 

 

Walking back into her room, Rae found Bucky cradling a small ornament.  
“You alright there, love?” she asked.  
Bucky looked up at her. “I found this, I thought it’d been lost but I guess someone kept it and…” He held out a small wooden ‘B’.  
Rae crouched down in front of him, reaching out to hold the letter.  
“I was wondering if we could use it,” he said in a small voice, as he placed it into her left hand.  
Rae’s heart swelled again, as she set the box down properly next to her.  
“But not if it’s gonna ruin your tree, doll. I don’t want it to look tacky,” he mumbled.  
“James,” she started, kneeling next to him as she cupped his face with her other hand.  
His eyes looked hesitantly up at her as she used his first name. She rubbed the pad of her thumb across his cheek.  
“It’s perfect,” she finished.  
He beamed at her, eyes slightly shining and he brought one hand up to place around hers. 

 

Rae stood up again, crossing to her bedside table and opening the top drawer. She rummaged around for a bit before an “aha!” Turning around, she held a small ornament of her own up with one finger. A small golden ‘R’ dangled from a ribbon.  
“Now they’re a pair.” 

 

A full hour after they’d started, and with a lot of laughing and small arguments about which decorations should go where and how much tinsel they needed, the two stood in front of the tree, admiring their handiwork.  
“Still needs something,” Rae stated, looking the tree up and down.  
The ‘B’ and ‘R’ sat in pride of place in the middle of an array of Disney characters.  
“More baubles?” Bucky laughed.  
She elbowed him in the side before spotting a star at the bottom of the plastic container that they’d discarded about ten minutes ago.  
“Star!”  
“Are you not gonna sit on top of it?”  
Rae rolled her eyes, smirking, as she leaned over to pick it up.  
“Come on, Elsa. Together.”  
He grabbed the other side as they both placed the star on top of the tree, Rae standing slightly on tiptoes to be able to reach.  
They stood back again.  
“Perfect!” Steve admired the tree as he walked past the bedroom door, heading to the kitchen.  
Bucky slung his arm around Rae’s shoulders, pulling her close.  
“Her work,” he said, looking down at her.  
“Joint effort,” Rae smiled at Steve, freeing her left arm so that she could put it around Bucky’s waist.  
Steve smiled at both of them before walking off, probably to grab more food.  
“Ours is still better,” he called over his shoulder.  
They both chuckled and Rae yawned.  
“Bedtime?” Bucky asked.  
She smiled, before bringing her other arm round him to give him a proper side hug.  
“Thank you for helping,” she said, her voice slightly muffled by his jumper.  
“Anytime, doll,” he said, turning to capture her in a full hug before crouching to lift her legs from under her.  
“It’s 2 feet, I can walk!” she protested.  
“Not as cute though,” he contested, pressing a kiss to her temple. 

 

Placing her carefully on the bed, Bucky turned to walk out the room, before he was tackled from behind.  
“Yes?” he laughed, craning his neck to try and look at the bundle that had wrapped her arms around his neck.  
“Stay?” she said, in a small voice, dropping back to the floor.  
Bucky bent his knees so that they were at the same eye level, before pressing his lips to her cheek lightly. She wrapped her arms around his neck again, pulling him closer.  
“Always,” he smiled, picking her up again and walking them both to the bed. 

 

Rae awoke to hear mutterings and quiet laughter coming from her bedroom door. She snuggled closer into the ball of heat that was draped across her, not daring to move for fear of waking him up.  
He was already awake and pulled her into him.  
“Smile, Elsa!” they heard before a click went off.  
“Tony!” Rae groaned.  
“Merry Christmas!” he chuckled back.


	2. Christmas Time (Don't Let the Bells End)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rae, Bucky and the rest of the Avengers enjoy the first part of Christmas time in the Tower. Some people were very excited. Some people may have wanted to stay in bed a little longer...

"Wake up, sleepy head!”  
“Rae, it’s 5am…”  
“But it’s…” she paused, creeping closer to his ear. “CHRISTMAS!” she shouted.  
“I hate you sometimes,” he groaned.  
“Come on, Barnes, an excited woman is the thing that’s going to defeat you? You dealt with Steve and his death wishes at 16 and now you’re going to be overcome by a 5’5” girl shouting in your ear?”  
“Stevie never tried to give me earache,” Bucky chuckled, yawning.  
Rae tried to clamber off the bed but was held back by two strong hands round her middle.  
“5 more minutes,” he growled.  
“Fine, but I’m waking up Tony.”   
“Now that I’ll totally let you go for.”  
She laughed and planted a kiss on his cheek as she got up to wake the other Avengers. “Night, princess.”  
“Mmhmm,” Bucky mumbled, hugging the pillow closer to him. 

 

She tiptoed across the landing, trying not to make a noise, but she wasn’t looking where she was going and crashed into Bruce’s door. He startled awake and reached to pick his glasses off of the bedside table.  
“Sorry, Brucie!” Rae stage-whispered as she quietly closed the door behind her.  
“Christmas?” he asked.  
“Of course,” she said, giggling.  

 

She kept moving slowly through the first floor of the house, past Sam’s room where Redwing was sleeping on his perch, shuffling past Nat’s room, and towards the main bedroom. A familiar sight confronted her as she pushed open the door: Tony flat-out on the bed, still in his waistcoat and suit trousers. ‘Bless him’, she thought as she crossed the room to the sleeping figure.  
“Tony,” she whispered, nudging his arm out the way so that she could sit on the bed. No response.  
“Tooonnnyyyy,” she called quietly.  
“Christmas already?” he groaned, raising his right arm to try and push himself off the bed. After four attempts, he gave up and flattened himself on the bed again, sighing.  
“It’s not even light outside,” he grumbled.  
“It’s December, when is it ever light outside?”  
He rolled onto his side, slipping a couple of times before finally positioning himself into a more comfortable side position.  
“Fair point.”  
“How much sleep did you get last night?”  
“Last night… this morning… it all sort of blurred.”  
“Tony,” Rae sighed, rubbing the arm that he wasn’t resting his head on.  
“Hey, I’m totally fine,” Tony said, defensively.   
“Of course you are… and so am I.”  
He raised his left eyebrow at her.  
“Exactly,” she stated.  
He sat up slowly and then dropped himself down so that his head was in her lap. She ran her fingers through his hair thoughtfully.  
“Are you sure you’re okay?” she asked.  
“I’m going to be… I’m working on it,” he said, honestly.  
“Me and you both, love.”  
He made to sit up again and she lay her hands behind her on the bed.  
There was a cough at the door and they both looked up startled.  
“Morning guys,” Bruce greeted quietly.  
“Morning, Brucie. Sorry about earlier,” Rae smiled.  
He smiled back, and then his face fell a little.  
“You two okay?”  
“We’re fine Banner, just need a little more sleep. Maybe not today given someone’s…” he looked pointedly at Rae, “lack of control over a certain gift-giving holiday but tomorrow we’ll be right as rain.”  
Bruce looked at both of them, weighing up whether to say anything else, then shrugged slightly and turned to leave.  
“I’ll be in the kitchen,” he said.  
Tony and Rae turned their gaze from the door onto each other, both sighing.  
“I’ll make you a deal,” Tony started. “Starting New Year’s, we both start dealing with whatever we got going on, whether it’s getting help or just talking to each other. Sound good to you?”  
She smiled at him, and held his hand.  
“Tony, I think that’s the best idea you’ve had in a while.”  
Tony made a sound of protest.   
“I know, you made that chemical compound last week and used it to do… something, but still,” she laughed quietly.  
He smirked at her. “It’s a wonder I ever tell you what I’m working on. You never listen,” he jibed.  
“I’m tired, I never listen to anyone,” she joked.  
“Well that is your own fault for being up at 5am,” he groaned as he stood up and stretched. “Coming?”  
She made to leave but not before shaking his hand. He turned around, bemused.  
“Now it’s an official deal.” 

 

As the three of them sat in the kitchen, more of the Avengers filtered in to make coffee and generally see what the plan for the day was. It was finally around 7:30am when everyone had made their ways from their respective rooms. Sam was last, and the most grumpy when he came in.  
“Seriously guys, it’s not even light yet.”  
“Try being me,” Bucky joked, “she woke me up at 5!”  
“Me too,” said Tony.   
“It’s like you don’t even want presents,” Rae laughed.  
“Who said any of us bought presents?” Steve smiled.  
“Very funny, Stevie,” she said, pulling him along by the arm as everyone traipsed after them into the living room. 

 

The bottom of the highly decorated tree was covered in presents of all shapes and sizes, most of them covering each other.  
Rae stuck her tongue out at Steve. “Told you.”  
“Right then, who’s first?” Tony asked, going to sit by the tree.  
“Wait!” Rae suddenly froze and ran out of the room.  
“She’s had three hours and now she wants us to wait?” Sam sighed, smiling despite being overcome by a yawn.  
“Back!” she cried, running back in with nine or ten presents stacked precariously one on top of the other. She stumbled and they wobbled, the top two falling off and heading for the floor.  
A metal arm reached out and grabbed them before they hit the wooden surface.  
“Got them,” Bucky said, taking the presents from Rae’s arms and placing them under the tree. He went back to sit in the armchair he had previously inhabited, with her following behind. Curling himself up, she sat on his lap and he kissed her cheek.   
“Careful next time, doll,” he chuckled.   
She shoved him playfully.  
“Ready now,” Tony smirked at Rae.  
“Yes, thanks,” she laughed, snuggling closer into Bucky. 

 

They all went round in a circle, opening up one present each on their way, so it took them hours. Various cries filled the air every time someone opened something new.  
“Trivial pursuit, Nat?” Steve exclaimed as he carefully peeled off the wrapping paper of his gift. “I was in ice for 70 years – I’ll lose.”  
“Oh no Rogers, you’ll definitely win!” Sam jibed. “You’ve been doing all that research and catching up on the inter-web, remember?”  
Steve scoffed and the faint mutter of “inter-web” could be heard under his breath. Tony laughed. “Surely if someone paired up with the pensioners it could be a fair fight.”  
“So is this now a team thing or is it just because you think you won’t be able to take us if we’re left on our own?” Bucky smirked.  
“I can kick your ass either way, Barnes.” Tony retorted, smiling slightly. “Just thought you’d prefer a bit of extra support when I did.” 

 

Three rounds of presents later and they’d come to the last of each person’s pile. Rae shuffled in Bucky’s lap as she tried to hoist a large box onto the chair. In the end she gave up and leant forward so that she could untie the ribbon and rip off the paper. As she pulled down the paper from the sides, she gasped and giggled softly.  
“Now it’s a fucking party!” she laughed.   
As she slid the box out of its wrapping, seven black letters were displayed along with a picture of what was inside: a karaoke machine.  
Nat groaned. “Come on, who bought that knowing they’d show me up?”  
Rae grappled with the paper that was now on the floor and tried to look for a tag. Rhodey saw that she was struggling and lifted it up to her.   
“It says Bruce,” she said, raising an eyebrow at him and smiling.  
“You little…” Nat started before being cut off by Tony.  
“And that concludes presents for today,” he chuckled.   
As they cleared away the wrapping paper from the floor, Rae caught a glimpse of Nat punching Bruce lightly on the arm and laughing.   
“If it’s any consolation,” Bruce said, “I can’t sing either.”  
“I’ll challenge you to a rap battle,” she nudged him, knowing that he’d seen Hamilton only the week before.  
“Oh you’re on!” he laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much all 194 of you that have read this so far!! Here's to Chapter 2. I hope you enjoy it :) x


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karaoke time doesn't quite go as planned...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t particularly like Sam Smith but for the purposes of this, it had to be this song. It gets a tad complicated and this chapter got a little bit sad but there’s hope and happiness, Bucky’s starting to understand that he can be more than the Winter Soldier. He knows it but he’s finally starting to feel like it could actually be true, like it’s not just pity and people actually sort of like him. It’s in development. New Year’s will be next so wait and see! I don’t know if any of this is in character but I feel like Bucky would comfort anyone feeling like crap, much the same as she would. Possible trigger warning for panic attacks?

“Right fuckos, who’s starting this thing?” 

The karaoke machine had been hooked up to the giant TV screen in the middle of the living area. After some help from Tony. A lot of help from Tony. After the tree incident it shouldn’t come as a surprise that Rae gets overexcited and then can’t do seemingly simple things. Bucky teased her.  
“Well given that you decided to start by insulting us, Rae, maybe you should,” Steve chuckled. “And it’s a thing now?”  
“Maybe I will then,” Rae huffed, laughing. “Nat and Bruce basically challenged each other to a rap battle. It’s definitely a thing now!”  
“Given the probability that we’ll all have to sing eventually, why not just go alphabetically?” Vision suggested.  
Wanda cuddled in closer to his fuzzy jumper as they sat on one of the larger armchairs in the corner, only having come down for lunch.  
“An excellent suggestion, Vision,” Rae said, looking pointedly at Steve. “See? This is why I like him better than you. He comes up with solutions instead of questioning my thing.”  
Sam, Tony and Rhodey all started laughing. Rae came up behind Tony and slapped him round the back of the head. He stopped, stunned. Sam and Rhodey laughed harder.  
“Children,” she muttered, walking back to Bucky, still in his armchair, in the opposite corner to Vision and Wanda. 

 

“Go on then Anthony, you go first,” Rae smirked at Tony.  
“I was going to say… my house, of course I’m going first.”  
“This is not a house!”  
“Tower, whatever,” he waved dismissively. “Still mine.”  
Tony picked up the remote and began flipping through the song list.  
“There’s nothing here that suits my style,” he moaned, after five minutes of scrolling.  
“And what style is that?” Rae asked.  
“Oh you know…” he paused.  
“Genius billionaire playboy philanthropist,” he continued, with Rae, Steve, Sam and Rhodey all joining in with him.  
“Guys, I’m hurt,” Tony said, faking a sob.  
“You say it at least once a week, when you can,” Rae laughed. “I’d go with Carly Rae Jepsen then. Totally your style.”  
The others laughed. Tony scrolled until he found a rock song.  
“At least F.R.I.D.A.Y. doesn’t judge me.”  
“Not to your face,” Wanda pitched in.  
He finally settled on an Aerosmith song and everyone sat back and waited. No one had heard Tony sing so they all leant forward in their chairs with bated breath.  
The music started, and a noise came out that none of them were expecting. Vision covered Wanda’s ears, Steve started laughing, and everyone else just sat stunned. Thirty seconds in and Rhodey had the sense to pull the microphone from Tony’s hand and stop the music.  
“What was that?” Tony asked.  
“What was that?” Steve countered, clutching his sides.  
“Genius billionaire playboy philanthropist… who can’t sing,” Rae chuckled.  
“You said I could go first,” Tony smirked.  
“You arse!” she elbowed him.  
“You know?”  
“Of course I know. I just wanted to see your faces,” he laughed. “It’s the one and only flaw in the masterpiece that is Tony Stark.”  
Rae rolled her eyes. “Next!” 

 

Next up was Bruce, who took Natasha with him. He was Hamilton, she was Jefferson. By the end of the song, no one quite knew who’d won, but everyone was suitably impressed with Bruce’s rapping skills.  
“Didn’t know you had it in you, Banner,” Tony clapped his hand on Bruce’s back.  
“I’m challenging you next time,” he smiled. “Beats hearing you sing again.” 

 

The two James’ flipped a coin to see who would go next. Rhodey won and chose another rock song, but actually sung it.  
Bucky went next, and scrolled through the songs for a fair while before deciding on one that no one was expecting from the Winter Soldier. A familiar tune began to play, and Rae stared, stunned, like she’d never seen him before. 

“I have often dreamed  
Of a far-off place  
Where a great warm welcome  
Will be waiting for me” 

 

She began to hum quietly along to the Hercules song, tilting her head to the side as she watched Bucky sing the final lines. 

 

“I will please the Gods  
I can go the distance  
‘Till I find my hero’s welcome  
Right, where I belong” 

 

She sniffed and wiped at her eyes as tears threatened to spill from them. All he ever wanted was not to be seen as a villain, or a victim. He just wanted to be seen like the others were: a hero. In that song, in the emotion that he put into it, she felt that more than ever.  
People clapped quietly, as he returned to where Rae was sitting. She got up and took his hand, pulling him out of the room as Nat chose her song. 

 

“You okay?” Bucky asked, looking worried. He’d never seen her cry, she didn’t cry, not to his knowledge.  
“I’m…” she coughed a little. “I’m fine.”  
“You sure?” he asked, stroking the thumb of his right hand under her eyes, wiping away the few tears that had managed to escape.  
“That’s all you want, isn’t it?” she whispered. “To be treated like a hero, to be seen as a hero, just like them.” She gestured into the other room.  
“Rae, I just like the song,” he smiled down at her.  
“But it’s true,” she said.  
He sighed softly.  
“I see how Steve looks at me, like I’m injured, like I’m not who I was, and I’m not. Everyone else sort of keeps their distance, but not you. You stay right by my side, you took me and made me help you put up a tree with you. Me, putting up a Christmas tree. I never thought I’d see the day. I just wanted to be treated like a normal person. I want to be James again.”  
“You are to me. You take every day like a fight, and day by day you are changing their opinion of you. Steve teases you more, you and Sam make jokes together, and even Tony doesn’t hate you.”  
“He calls me Elsa,” Bucky huffed.  
“It’s a term of endearment,” she laughed. “You are so much more than the Winter Soldier. You are James Buchanan Barnes, and you are my hero.”  
Bucky stood still, not really knowing what to say. After all he’d been through, could there be a way back for him? Could he move on from hiding in the shadows, even when living in the tower? He’d kept to himself pretty much since he came back out of cryofreeze, and, although he had been getting more sociable, he’d never really felt like he fit in. Could that all be changing? Could he really be someone’s hero?  
Rae pulled on his sleeve.  
“I’m sorry, did I say something wrong? I didn’t mean to s…” she was cut off by a pair of lips pressing lightly against her cheek.  
It was her turn to look stunned. He’d kissed her on the cheek before but that didn’t really count. Surely it was because of the tree, because she’d included him in something. And again because that was how she greeted them all, and they’d taken to doing the same to her. But this. This was different. Definitely different.  
“Thank you,” was all he said.  
She looked up at him slowly, peeking out from under her eyelashes. He took her hand, and held it softly.  
“I guess we should go back in,” she suggested, not really wanting to. He looked down at her, smiling at the twinkle in her eyes and sighed.  
“Well it is your turn to sing.” 

 

They turned the corner as Nat finished her last long note. Steve looked over as they came in, nodding his head slightly in their direction.  
“Right, well as this was your idea, it is only fair that we judge you really harshly,” Tony said to Rae as Bucky went and sat down.  
“Ha, ha,” she retorted, poking her tongue out.  
She scrolled through the songs lazily until she came to a song that made her heart skip a beat. She stopped, but not enough that the others would notice. She clicked on it, hesitantly, picking up the microphone. 

“Guess it’s true, I’m not good at a one night stand  
But I still need love ‘cause I’m just a man” 

She started singing but the more she sang, the harder it got until she dropped the microphone and ran out of the room. Tony and Steve looked after her and made to get up from their chairs but Bucky beat them to it, nearly flying out of the armchair and rushing from the room. 

 

Bucky looked into every room as he passed until he got to Rae’s bedroom where he could hear sniffing as well as the occasional whimper. As he walked slowly into the room, he saw her sitting in the corner, knees up to her chest, head in her hands. She just looked so small, and vulnerable. He’d never seen her like this. None of them had. Not properly. She heard him come in and looked up through teary eyes.  
“Who was he, doll?” Bucky asked quietly as he folded himself gracefully next to her. He wrung his hands because he didn’t know if she’d want an arm around her shoulder or any contact at all really.  
Rae let out a sob and Bucky’s heart broke a little. Whoever this guy was, he was never going to get near her again.  
“Hey,” he started. “You don’t have to talk about it. We can just sit here and you can cry, and it’ll all be okay.”  
She tried to speak but her throat stuck and she coughed violently. A tinkle of glass could be heard just outside the bedroom door as someone set down some water. Bucky looked at Rae and made to get it but not before reassuring her.  
“It’s okay. I’m just going to get you water. You can still see me. I’m right here.” 

 

He crossed the room and came back again as soon as was physically possible for him to do. He held the glass in his hands as he passed it over to her to drink. With how much she was wringing her own hands and how much they were shaking, there wasn’t much way she could hold the glass so she just tilted her head down to drink some. She coughed again but seemed to be better to talk. Her breathing flitted between verging on hyperventilating and taking deep breaths, as if trying to calm herself down. Bucky held out his hand, just to make him feel like he was helping in any way. He didn’t like feeling helpless, lost, not knowing what to do or how to make things better. Steve hardly ever cried when they were younger and it was always because of bullies and Bucky knew how to deal with bullies. He didn’t really know how to deal with crying women.  
Rae held one hand out and started to trace patterns on Bucky’s hand with her finger. Her breathing slowed but then she coughed again, and another sob broke.  
Bucky stood up and took her hands in his, pulling her up with him. He made to put his arms around her but she protested.  
“No, I don’t deserve this,” she whispered, hiccupping.  
“What don’t you deserve?” he asked, slightly worried.  
“I don’t deserve you being nice to me, I don’t deserve you coming and holding me, I don’t deserve kindness, I shouldn’t have any of this. This isn’t right for any of you to care about me like this when I just make things bad. I mess things up, I ruin things and you all seem to care about me and I just don’t deserve it,” she started to sob again and began to hit the wall with her hands as she spoke.  
Bucky turned her around but through the veil of tears and her hazy mind, she didn’t notice and began to hit Bucky by accident. He took it all, still holding on to her shoulders, holding her steady.  
“I don’t deserve you guys to be my friends. You’re the Avengers for God’s sake. What are a bunch of amazing people like you doing with a fuck up like me? I shouldn’t be here. You all feel sorry for me and I just…” she trailed off again as another sob racked her. 

 

He took this opportunity to hold her, just hold her close like he was never going to let her go, and if it were possible he would never let her go.  
“Hey, hey,” he soothed, rubbing her hand with hand and he held her head with the other. “Whatever he told you to make you think that is a lie.”  
He held her head in both of his hands now so that he could look her in the eye when he spoke, so that maybe she’d take in some of what he was saying. It was the only thing he could think of to do.  
“You deserve all of this. You’ve helped so many people, and you believe in every one of us fuck ups every day.”  
She made to protest but he cut her off.  
“You came into our lives to help us. That’s the whole reason you’re here. Because we are fuck ups and we needed someone to help us out with that, to help us unwind after missions, to make us feel like we actually did some good when people still died, to put things in perspective. So that’s what I’m doing for you, doll, because you deserve all of this. Look at Steve: you saw how he was when I first came here, you saw first-hand what I did to him by putting myself back in cryofreeze. You saw that and you talked to him. You befriended him, because he needed someone who didn’t see him as ‘Captain America’ but who saw him as Steve, just the skinny kid from Brooklyn, like I did. You saw Tony, a guy who’s been struggling with demons and ghosts for pretty much all of his life, and you said to yourself ‘I’m gonna help this guy, we’re going to get through our difficulties together’ because that’s what you do. And me. You told me I was your hero. You call me ‘James’ when you don’t want me to think the worst of myself. You can see past my arm and what I’ve done, you can see past the Winter Soldier. You can see James. God knows I can’t, but you can, and that’s all down to you and how much you care about everyone here. You can see all these people, all these so-called heroes, and you can see the good and the human in them. You, Rae, can see past all the bad in everyone else, so why not in yourself? And I know that makes me a hypocrite but goddamnit I’m trying to help you here,” he finished, chuckling slightly. 

 

Her sobs had stopped as he’d talked her down, slowly dissolving the knot in her chest, and she gasped every now and again but seemed quieter and more able to look at things properly.  
She smiled sadly at his last comment, as her arms went around him and she held onto him with everything she had.  
“Hey, it’s going to be okay,” he reassured, holding her close.  
They finally pulled apart but he still held her shoulders in his hands, making sure she wasn’t going to start crying again. They stood like that for a little while before she broke the silence by coughing again.  
“He was my ex,” she said quietly.  
Bucky stiffened slightly but she carried on, rubbing one of his hands with one of hers.  
“We started off as friends, and then we had this thing, and then we ended it but it got complicated. The first time, he ended the friendship, then got back in touch a few weeks later. The second time, the last time, I ended it. I walked away. I finally realised that enough was enough. But that still doesn’t help when any of the music comes on and I feel like I can’t breathe. He sent me a few messages in the last couple of days and it’s been playing on my mind. I tried to reason, then I tried to shout him down but now I’m just tired. I’m tired of the games he plays, I’m tired of the way he can still keep me on a string and manipulate me whenever he likes just by finding me again, even when he has no way of contacting me.”  
“And that song reminded you of him?”  
“Yeah, it played at a concert we performed at together, years ago, and it just struck a nerve I guess. I never was very good at letting things go,” she chuckled lightly, sniffing.  
“Yesterday was the last message, but I almost know it could happen again.”  
“Not with us around,” Bucky laughed a little. “Especially not with Tony’s tech. He’d have him blocked out of every possible way of ever contacting you again if he knew.”  
She smiled. “I know but what’s done is done. I’m hoping to move on.”  
“Then that’s exactly what we’ll help you do.”  
She hugged him again and then held onto one of his hands and looked at the door.  
“Guess I better go and explain myself,” she laughed.  
“You don’t have to explain anything,” Bucky reassured. “They’ll understand. We’re all fuck ups, remember?”  
He squeezed her hand.  
“But you do actually have to sing for us, seeing as this was all your idea.”  
“I guess I can do that much,” she said. “But I’m singing Disney with Steve.”  
“He wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

 

They walked back into the living room with everyone exactly as they’d left them, save for the worried looks on their faces. Tony spoke first.  
“So I have to sing with my horrible voice but you make one wrong note and you get to leave the room?” he jibed, playfully but cautiously.  
Bucky fixed him with a look but Rae seemed to be up for the challenge.  
“It was only so I could sing with Steve. Didn’t wanna sing by myself and needed an excuse to get out of it,” she laughed, a little quieter than she would normally, but still enough for the others to know that she’d get there soon.  
“Maybe I wanted to sing by myself,” Steve protested.  
“Tough, Cap,” she said, poking him in the side. “You’re stuck with me for this one. But I will let you choose the song.”  
“I guess I’ll let you off this time,” he joked. “Nat, you know which one.”  
The song began to play and they all looked at Bucky, who fixed his gaze towards the screen and groaned when he heard what it was.  
“It’s a great song,” Rae protested, “and at least it’s not ‘Let It Go’.”  
They laughed, and as she started singing her part of ‘For The First Time in Forever’, she started to feel like maybe things could be okay. Maybe with her pact with Tony and the support of the others, she’d actually be able to do this. Maybe they all could. Maybe they just needed each other.


	4. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly a filler chapter because I felt really bad for it being so long since I posted! There's good stuff coming up, I promise. Please let me know what you think! :D x

A few days had passed since Christmas Day, and the karaoke incident, and the weather seemed to notice that January was on its way. The sky darkened a lot more and the low rumble of thunder seemed to have everyone on edge, not least Rae and the two super soldiers. Rae had never been a big fan of thunder, or storms for that matter, and it reminded Bucky and Steve of gunfire, shell casings and lost friends. Tony had found them all huddled together one night because none of them could sleep. He chuckled quietly as he passed the bedroom door and nodded towards Steve, who nodded back, used to Tony’s way of keeping tabs on them. 

 

The next day, they found soothing music playing through the sound system in the living room cancelling out the noise of the thunder and rain outside, and Tony, sprawled over the sofa, raised his mug at them as they filtered into the kitchen to get breakfast. It was one of the rare occasions that Rae ate breakfast. The boys made her because, in their words, she was too small. She didn’t agree that she was too skinny so had come to the conclusion that because they couldn’t artificially stretch her to make her taller and make up for the smallness that way, they’d decide to stretch her outwards by feeding her. Nevertheless, if it made them stop giving her pitying and worried glances, she’d do anything. 

 

"I'm not made of glass, you know. I can actually take care of myself,” she said, the day before New Year’s Eve.  
The others looked at her surprised, and Steve stopped pouring orange juice into a glass.  
“We know,” he replied, somewhat sheepishly, as he placed a muffin in front of her. “We just worry. After last time…”  
She held a hand up to stop him.  
“A moment of weakness, Mr Rogers, nothing more,” she grinned.  
He smirked back at her.  
“Well, let’s test that apparent strength then. Meet you in the training room in ten minutes?”  
He got up to leave and prep but laughed when a voice caught up to him.  
“There are easier ways to humiliate me, Steve!”  
“None quite as fun though,” he retorted, in a sing-song manner. 

 

Ten minutes later and they were both in the training room, squaring off. Bucky had come to watch, despite pleading from Rae for him to stay away so that only Steve was witness to how badly out of shape she was.  
“No way, doll. This sounds too fun to miss out on.”  
“I hate you sometimes, Barnes, you know that?”  
“Yeah, yeah,” he chuckled.  
He ushered her over to the side of the room he was on, leaving Steve to put on some boxing training gloves.  
“Tell you what,” he whispered, careful for Steve not to hear. “If you beat him, or at least give him some sort of injury, I will let you decide the dress code of Tony’s event for New Year’s Eve.”  
“But it’s Tony’s event,” Rae shot back, in a hushed tone.  
“True, but I bet if you give Stevie a shiner, he’ll probably practically let you plan the whole thing, right down to the guest list.”  
“Well now if I’m deciding on the guest list, you definitely have my attention,” she laughed.  
“Come on Rae,” Steve called from the other side of the room, “let’s not take all day.”  
He smirked at her, and Rae turned back round, winking at Bucky as she did. She had to put up some kind of fight, otherwise there was a very real possibility that she could get seriously hurt. Steve wasn’t rough on purpose but he was a very persistent trainer and could definitely leave her with a black eye if she didn’t pay attention, which had happened before. He’d been sorry for weeks, but she’d just laughed and said that the same thing would have happened walking along a road and tripping over her own feet. 

 

“Aim for the right side, that was always his weakest at camp, even with the serum,” Bucky called from the sidelines.  
“Hey, whose side are you on?” Steve asked, managing to just deflect a hit from Rae, but not without getting knocked back a little.  
“I’m just trying to make it a more even fight, I mean the super soldier versus the small defenceless girl? Come on.”  
“Hey, whose side are you on?” Rae managed, before a punch to the stomach winded her, and she doubled over, coughing.  
“You both should be paying more attention to each other than to me. Just because my personality is so magnetic, that shouldn’t distract you from the fact you’re fighting,” he laughed.  
“I’ll tell Tony about that magnetic comment later,” Rae said through gritted teeth. “You’ll wake up with an arm covered in fridge magnets.”  
“He can try,” Bucky muttered darkly, as Rae dodged a fist aimed at her upper thigh.  
“Nice try, Steve,” she giggled, as her fist swung upwards and collided with his right eye.  
There was a pause.  
“Oh my God, I’m so sorry!!” she tried to say over the sound of Bucky laughing in the corner.  
“I did try to tell you,” he smiled. “You think you’d be used to getting your ass kicked by now, super soldier or not.”  
Steve had taken the training glove off one of his hands, propped it under his arm and was now rubbing his injured eye with the back of his hand.  
“Geez, Rae, didn’t know you had it in ya,” he chuckled. “That’s gonna leave a mark!”  
“I’m so sorry Steve! I didn’t...” she trailed off when she saw Bucky. “Stop laughing!” she chastised.  
“Okay, okay,” Bucky held his hands up in surrender. “I’ll go and get some ice.” He paused. “And tell Tony – he’ll be thrilled,” he added before leaving the room.  
“Jerk!” Steve called after him. “It’s like he enjoys seeing me getting hurt,” he finished quietly, smirking. 

 

Twenty minutes later, Rae was holding a bag of frozen peas on Steve’s eye. She felt like it was the least she could do seen as she punched him in the face. She punched Captain America in the face! She was almost proud. Almost. It was hard to feel proud when Steve was dramatically wincing every time she moved the bag slightly.  
“Rae, it hurts,” he whined.  
“Well you keep moving,” she whined back. “And you could have ducked and stopped this happening in the first place.”  
“It was Bucky’s fault,” he pouted.  
“Isn’t everything Elsa’s fault?” Tony quipped as he walked into the kitchen.  
He paused as he surveyed the scene before him, then started laughing.  
“I thought he was joking when he said you’d given Rogers a black eye, Rae,” he managed, wiping imaginary tears from his eyes.  
“Why did I have to be stuck with the *dramatic* Avengers?” Rae muttered.  
“One dramatic Avenger with a question for you, my dear, if I may?” Tony smirked.  
Rae giggled.  
“I believe you may be aware of my annual New Year’s party,” he started.  
Her hand squeezed harder around the bag of frozen peas.  
Steve moaned in pain. “Geez Rae, hold it steady,” he chuckled.  
“Sorry,” she winced.  
“Well,” Tony continued. “Whether you are aware of it or not, you should be! And because I’m such a warm-hearted guy and all-round good friend, I wondered if you wanted to decide on the dress code this year.”  
“Nothing to do with Steve getting punched in the face?” she asked, a grin on her face.  
“Now why would I reward someone for causing pain to our favourite Captain?” he laughed.  
“Because you’re a jackass?” Steve volunteered.  
“I’m hurt, Rogers,” Tony grasped his chest.  
“Yes, yes, yes!” Rae said, practically jumping up and down.  
“I’ll take that as a yes then,” Tony said, chuckling.  
Rae slapped his arm.  
“Two guys in one day? That’s cold, Rae!”  
She narrowed her eyes at him and he put his hands up in defence.  
“Okay, okay. Well I’d get on it then. Not long now.”  
“It’s tomorrow and you haven’t even started planning it yet, have you?” she raised an eyebrow at him.  
“F.R.I.D.A.Y. helps.”  
“You mean ‘does it for you’.”  
“Nothing goes ahead without my say-so.”  
“Apart from this, which I am absolutely telling you nothing about until you get an invitation tomorrow.”  
“You’re fast.”  
“I’ll rope Bucky into helping,” she smirked, wondering where he’d gone after getting the peas.  
“I’ll go warn him,” Steve laughed.  
“Not with peas on your eye!” Rae laughed back.  
There was pause, and then the three of them fell into giggles. It was comfortable, home. We all need a place to belong, and it turns out they’d found theirs in that moment.


	5. New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Year has finally arrived, with a slight twist...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, I'm so sorry it's taken so long! Work has been hectic and I've been ill for a few days but it has meant that I can finally finish this New Year's chapter! I hope it was worth the wait, and enjoy!! Hopefully next chapter will not take as long! Thanks all x

A white envelope had landed on the floor outside every person's room in the Tower within three hours. Turns out Bucky was very helpful when it came to ideas. F.R.I.D.A.Y. had got the rest sent out to Tony's guests – something about there not being a protocol for handwritten invitations. Besides, Tony's invitations had to be smart, and at least come across as sophisticated, even if the man himself didn’t quite live up to those expectations. After all, it was a prestigious annual event, so when Steve opened his door to find the envelope, he was expecting a posh, formal piece of card. What greeted him was... not exactly that. As he pulled up the invitation, glitter fell from it and onto the floor. His name was written in cursive but it looked like it was written by someone who hadn’t had much experience with a fountain pen in a while. Pictures of cartoon characters covered the back of the card and he laughed as he read the dress code: Disney characters. This was going to be fun night. 

 

At precisely 8pm that evening, the lounge of the Tower was dressed up to the nines, as were the guests that were beginning to arrive. They had all been given the same dress code so it was interesting to see some rather well-known people dressed in some rather unconventional outfits. The Secretary of the Navy dressed as Winnie the Pooh was a sight. Tony made his way round the guests, dressed fairly casually in a blue waistcoat and brown trousers, but given that he was Flynn Rider, he was actually doing a fairly good job keeping a straight face around his guests. 

 

The guys and girls had split off around 5pm to get ready so that they could surprise each other. Nat and Wanda had decided that Rae was going to come in by herself, for maximum impact.  
“But why?” Rae moaned. “Everyone will be looking at me!”  
“Exactly!” said Wanda. “Everyone, including Bucky.”  
“Yeah, he counts as everyone,” Rae giggled, rubbing her hands together, nervously.  
Nat picked up on this.  
“The fact that you’re nervous means that we’re right.”  
“Right about what?”  
“Oh, you know…” she trailed off.  
“No, I… I really don’t!” Rae stammered.  
“Aww,” cooed Wanda. “Our little girl’s in love!”  
“Guys!” Rae cried.  
“Come on, Rae! First, the Christmas tree…” Nat smirked.  
“I was helping him feel included. I think he still feels a bit distant from everyone.” Rae interrupted.  
“And taking him into your bedroom, just the two of you, really helps with that,” she retorted, sarcastically.  
Wanda laughed. “And sleeping with him afterwards!”  
“Literally sleeping though!”  
“It counts!” Nat accused.  
“And sitting on his lap when we were giving out presents.” Wanda butted in.  
“There were no chairs, and Wanda and Vision did it,” she mumbled.  
“There were plenty of chairs,” Nat rolled her eyes, smiling. “Plus, everyone knows Wanda and Vision are a thing.”  
“It’s true,” Wanda giggled.  
“And whatever happened during karaoke.”  
“Nothing happened during karaoke.”  
Nat gave her a look. Rae stopped whatever she was about to say, knowing there was no way she was winning that argument.  
“And don’t even get me started on that thunderstorm.”  
“Steve was there too!” Rae protested.  
“Yeah, but Rogers doesn’t count…”  
“Harsh. I’ll tell him you said that,” Rae chuckled.  
“But everything with Bucky does count,” she continued. “So just let us do our thing, okay? We know what we’re doing. Something’s started between you two and we just wanna help it along. You’ll thank us later.”  
Rae looked sceptical but nodded solemnly. Who knows what could happen tonight?

 

From the other side of the Tower, the girls could hear Sam and Steve laughing, and grumbles from Bucky. Unfortunately, they couldn't catch anything else so they were forced to ignore it and proceed with the task at hand.   
Sam had decided to help Steve and Bucky with their outfits, given that he was born most recently so had the better ideas about costumes.  
“You can’t both go as the Prince from Snow White,” Sam scolded them.  
“But nothing else was out when we were around,” Steve argued.  
“I could go as Pinocchio?” suggested Bucky, who was quickly shouted down by the other two.  
“No! After the last party was ruined by Ultron and his Pinocchio impressions, I don’t think I want to hear anything from that movie again,” Steve said, shaking his head.  
“Well, if you two want to keep spit-balling ideas, I’ll be getting ready,” Sam sighed. “We’ve only got three hours.”  
Bucky chuckled as Sam headed back to his room.  
“Only three hours?” he asked.  
“To be honest, I don’t see him coming in much before 10,” Steve smirked. “Now…” he started. “I think I might have an idea, something about Rae making us watch too many of these things, but what about you? I might be able to see what she’s going as if I go and talk to Nat.”  
Bucky stammered slightly. “There’s no reason to do that.”  
“Then just tell her you like her,” Steve chided.  
“It’s not that,” Bucky said, quietly.  
Steve fixed him with a look.  
“It’s just that I don’t know if she likes me back. I don’t wanna go in there, all guns blazing, and scare her,” he trailed off.  
“Pal, when did you start turning into me?”  
Bucky looked at him and chuckled lightly.  
“You never were good at reading dames, were ya?”  
“As maybe the leading authority on waiting too long,” Steve nudged Bucky’s shoulder. “Don’t.”  
Bucky sighed.  
“Hey, if it all goes wrong, we’ll just move you to the basement,” Steve joked.  
“Gee, thanks Stevie!” Bucky replied, sarcastically.  
Steve put a hand on his shoulder.  
“It’s gonna be fine, Buck,” he reassured. “Now go start thinking of ideas before we really do have to break out the Prince Charming outfits.”

 

Around half past 8, the guys started to filter down into the lounge area. They greeted various people, some of their old war buddies, and went to get drinks at the bar area that had been set aside.  
“You know, I’m impressed,” said Sam. “You two actually put some thought into this. I mean, you still came as Disney princes but at least they’re different from each other.”  
“Better than Vision’s costume,” Bucky laughed, relaxing a little.  
“And definitely better than Rhodey’s!” Steve smirked, watching him scowl as people crowded round him asking about his costume.  
“Where are the girls?” Sam asked.  
“Never mind the girls,” Steve started. “What the hell is going on with Clint?”  
They all turned to look at him as he strutted into the room in a full-length green dress and red wig.  
Sam slipped his hand into his pocket and slowly got out his phone.  
“This is definitely a moment to remember,” he laughed.

 

An hour later, and Nat and Wanda had decided they were finally happy with Rae’s outfit, and made their way onto the landing. Rae stumbled behind them as they walked out, all poise and gracefulness. The three different colours of their dresses both contrasted and complimented each other and they walked to the staircase.  
“Now, we’ll go first, and then get Tony to announce you,” Nat said.  
“Announce me?” Rae nearly shouted. “It’s not bad enough that I have to go down by myself without tripping, but now I have to do it with a spotlight on me?”  
“Well, you are the one who sort of organised this thing,” Wanda reasoned, as she started to walk away.  
“Wanda, no!” Rae tried to plead to get her to stay but it was no use.  
“You’ll be great, Rae!” Nat said, putting a hand on each of her shoulders. “Now, stay here.”  
Rae backed up against the wall as the other two girls went to find Tony. There was no way she could do this. Walking down stairs in heels without tripping was one thing, but doing it by herself in a full skirt, whilst everyone in the room was looking at her was a whole different thing. She tried to steel herself as a light appeared at the top of the main staircase. She could hear Tony giving his speech on the other side of the room.  
‘It’s now or never,’ she thought as she made her way, carefully to the railing.  
“I’d like to give a special shout out to the person who organised this great dress code…” he chuckled, and pockets of laughter could be heard throughout the room.  
“…And the person who gave Steve a black eye…,” he continued.  
Rae could see Steve hanging his head but laughing by the window.  
“... Who I’ve been told is somewhere near that spotlight,” he goaded.  
She stepped forward slowly, until she was completely under the light.  
“There she is! Rae, everyone!” he finished.  
There was applause but she couldn’t hear it. There was someone else by the window looking at his drink who took most of her attention. The other part was being used to stay upright as she made her way down the stairs. She glanced over at Steve, who had just nudged Bucky in the ribs. He finally looked up.  
‘Wow,’ he thought. They fixed eyes as she finished safely at the bottom of the stairs, and pushed the fringe out of her eyes. She smiled warmly, but all he could do was stare. Nat and Wanda crowded round her again and she was swept away into the room. 

 

"Well done!" Nat cheered quietly.  
Rae looked like she was about to pass out. Wanda took her right arm and guided her towards Clint. If there was anyone who could make her feel better, it was him.  
“Rae!” he greeted. “Congrats on managing that staircase.”  
She elbowed him. “Very funny, Clint! Now what the hell are you wearing?”  
He twirled. “Do you like it?”  
The girls laughed.  
“It’s gotta be because of the archery, right?” Rae giggled. “Please tell me that’s the reason you picked this.”  
“How dare you?” he looked offended but there was a smirk in his eyes.  
“Clint…”  
“She doesn’t need a man and neither do I!”  
“Clint!”  
“You make a lovely Merida,” Nat laughed.  
“See? Someone appreciates me!” he replied. “Now, I am off to find some more alcohol because there’s only so much criticism I can take about this outfit without needing it.”  
He tossed the hair of his wig as he sauntered away to the bar.  
“I will never understand that man,” Nat chuckled quietly.  
“Well if you can’t, what hope do the rest of us have?” Wanda giggled beside her. “Now let’s go terrorise Tony!”

 

“Ah, there she is. The woman of the evening, beauty itself, my divine…” Tony gushed.  
The girls laughed.  
“Tony! Just because I planned the dress code doesn’t mean that I saved the world. I’m not you.” Rae smirked.  
“True. You’re not nearly as good looking,” he winked.  
“I thought I heard ‘beauty itself’,” she replied.  
He elbowed her in the ribs. She laughed.  
“So, what do you think then?” he asked, gesturing to his costume.  
“You know his name is actually Eugene, right?” she smiled.  
“That’s not as cool!” Tony pouted.  
“And you’re all about cool.”  
“I’m Iron Man – I think that speaks for itself,” he proclaimed.  
The girls rolled their eyes. That was something they’d heard one too many times.  
“And with that, I think we’re going to find some other people to talk to,” Nat said, linking arms with the other two and steering them away.  
“I’m hurt, Romanoff,” Tony called.  
“You’ll get over it,” Nat replied, over her shoulder.

 

“Nearly 11!” Nat said, looking at the giant clock projection on the wall behind the bar.  
“Then I better go find Vis,” Wanda whipped her head round to try to locate him.  
“We’ll come with you. Obviously we’ve gotta leave the soldiers until last,” Nat winked at Rae.  
Rae rolled her eyes.  
“Very funny guys,” she retorted as Wanda rushed to hug Vision, who had suddenly appeared from within the crowd in a blue onesie.  
“Vision!” Nat greeted, as they caught up to Wanda. “What on earth are you wearing?”  
“It was Mr Stark’s idea. He seemed to think that as I was artificially created, it would fit. I’m not sure I entirely agree.”  
“Oh my gosh, you’re Stitch!” Rae cried. “Blue looks good on you, Vision.”  
He smiled. She turned to Wanda.  
“And you match!” Rae said, gesturing to Wanda’s Blue Fairy costume.  
"Pinocchio was the only Disney movie we had growing up, and it means I can put this…" she positioned her fingers gracefully as a red mist swirled around them "…to some use".  
“Well, I love it,” Nat smiled. “But I’ve just spied Rhodey and I don’t think I can let his outfit go without a comment. It’s hilarious!”  
“See you later, guys,” Rae said over her shoulder as Nat pulled her along.  
Vision waved, as they disappeared back into the crowd.

 

“Rhodey!” Nat called. “Why are you dressed like a horse?” she smirked, coming to stand next to him.  
“No, wait!” Rae interrupted. “Are you Maximus?”  
“I don’t know its name,” he sighed.  
“Let me guess it was…” Nat began.  
“Tony’s idea, yeah,” he hung his head.  
“Figures,” Rae giggled. “Apparently there’s a lot of that going around. Although, he doesn’t seem to have had a say in the other guys’ outfits. Just you and Vision.”  
“Lucky us,” Rhodey grimaced.  
“As much as I’d love to continue this thrilling conversation, we have to be off,” Nat smiled. “Say hi to Bruce for us.”  
“Oh yeah, how did we miss Bruce? I feel bad now,” Rae said, as she was led away.  
“We’ll find him after midnight. This is more important!” Nat reasoned, dragging her along by her arm.  
It was useless trying to reason with Natasha when she was on a mission so Rae knew the easiest thing was just to be pulled along for the ride.

 

“Well, if it isn’t our two favourite princesses,” Sam slid up beside Nat and put an arm around her shoulders.  
“Down, Wilson,” Steve whispered, elbowing him in the ribs.  
“Sam,” Rae greeted, bumping her hip with his. “What on God's earth are you wearing?” she laughed.  
“I wanted to portray my people,” he replied, seriously.  
“Your people?” she asked, incredulous.  
She looked from Steve to Bucky and then back to Sam.  
“Don’t look at us, we had nothing to do with it,” Steve chuckled.  
“You could at least have talked him out of it, Rogers,” Nat laughed.  
“And miss your reaction, Romanoff?” he smirked. “That’s almost the best part of him being dressed like that!”  
“You two are ridiculous,” Rae smiled. “And what about you, Steve? Now you’re a real life Disney prince!”  
“Kristoff’s not a Disney prince,” Sam interjected.  
“You nerd, how do you know that?” she asked. “This coming from the guy dressed as Donald Duck?”  
“You love it,” Sam laughed.  
Rae looked at him, and raised one eyebrow.  
“Alright, fine,” he conceded. “But Nat totally does,” he winked at her.  
“You’re just sad that you didn’t think of Hercules so you could be part of a couple with this vision of loveliness,” Rae smirked at him, gesturing to Nat.  
“Oh I am, definitely,” Sam said. “Not many people could pull off that Megara toga like she can.” He looked her up and down.  
Nat rolled her eyes, smiling.  
“Speaking of being part of a couple, you and Barnes didn’t conspire to have matching outfits when you were planning this dress code, did you?” Sam nudged Rae.  
Bucky looked at Rae for the first time since the girls had arrived, and then looked at his own costume. Rae stammered.  
“I… I didn’t have all that much say in my costume,” she looked accusingly at Nat, who was looking anywhere but at Rae.  
“I think that’s our cue to leave,” Steve said, bumping his shoulder with Bucky’s, and leading Sam away by his elbow.

 

“You…” Bucky started, surveying Rae slowly.  
She blushed under his gaze.  
“You look real pretty, doll,” he finished, ducking his head.  
“What about you, Mister? You don’t look half bad yourself,” she smiled up at him.  
“Well I thought about going as Elsa just to bate Tony, but then I thought I’d never live it down. At least you kept with the princess theme… you and Clint, that is,” he considered, chuckling lightly.  
“Yeah, I didn’t really see that one coming either,” she giggled. “I really should have!”  
They both looked around awkwardly for a little bit, before Rae had the sudden rush of confidence to ask:  
“But… why the Beast?”  
"It means I get to tie my hair back,” he laughed. “All the other princes have short hair!”  
“And it had to be a prince?” she teased. “Not that I’m complaining,” she smiled, touching his right arm lightly.  
“It’s always fun,” he looked down at her, his face softening. “And what about you?”  
She didn’t know whether he was intentionally changing the subject, or was genuinely interested.  
“I’ve always loved Belle. She’s my favourite princess, but somehow I feel like Nat forgot about that,” she laughed lightly.  
“You definitely look like a princess to me,” he took a step closer to her. “No matter what Widow’s thoughts were when she stole that idea.”  
“You always look like a prince to me,” she winked at him.  
“And you need to come up with better cheesy lines,” he smirked, pulling her gently into his arms.

 

“One minute!” someone shouted from across the room.  
He took her left hand in his right, and slowly guided her towards the staircase.  
“Bucky?” she asked softly.  
“Doll?” he mimicked.  
“Come on,” he whispered. “Not long left.”  
She followed him, not quite sure what was going to happen, but filled with quiet anticipation.

 

“Thirty seconds!”  
They found a spot by a pillar, overlooking the party. It was quiet, secluded. They could see everyone, but nobody could see them.  
“It’s perfect,” she pressed her lips to his cheek.  
He looked down, not quite able to look her in the eye.  
“What’s wrong, darling?” she asked.  
“Rae, I…” he started.

"Ten seconds!"  
“I just… you look beautiful,” he laced their fingers together.  
She blushed. Now it was her turn to look away. 

“Six!”  
Any second now.

“Five!”  
They both took a step toward the other, as if sharing the same thought. 

“Four!”  
She dipped her head, looking at their intertwined hands.

"Three!"  
His metal hand, encased in a white glove, pulled her chin up gently.

"Two!"  
“Rae, look at me,” he said, softly.  
She obliged, and looked sweetly up at him.  
They closed the distance almost immediately.  
He looked down at her like he was afraid he would break her.

"One,” they whispered.

Their lips pressed together lightly, as they heard cheers and fireworks around them. The sounds were muffled, as they pulled away slowly.  
“Happy new year, Rae,” he kissed her on the nose, and she laid her head on his shoulder.  
“Happy new year, Bucky.”


	6. Ice-Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A date! An actual date.
> 
> Bucky and Rae's relationship begins to blossom but things are bubbling under the surface...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's been so long guys! I hope this makes up for it!!

“I… I have to go,” Rae had stammered before rushing as quickly as she could in her heels down the corridor towards her room.  
“Rae, I…” he had called after her but she’d disappeared.  
Steve and Sam had materialised round the corner, and Steve had pat him on the back.  
“Well done, pal,” he had smiled but the look on Bucky’s face had quickly made him expression turn to worry.  
“You scare her off already?” Sam had quipped but a look from Steve had silenced him after that.  
Bucky’s face had fallen as he’d looked at the place where Rae had been standing only moments ago. What had he done? 

~~~~~~~ 

"Steve, she hates me," Bucky moaned quietly, sitting on his bed.  
“You don’t know that, pal,” Steve put a hand on Bucky’s shoulder.  
“Then why is she avoiding me?” he asked.  
Steve shrugged, looking sadly at his best friend. He didn’t have an answer for that. It had been a couple of weeks since the now infamous kiss between Rae and Bucky and a new dynamic had taken over the Tower. It felt… awkward. Rae seemed to go everywhere with the Nat and Wanda, and she’d been so shy lately, which was different. She was never shy. She was always attached to someone and smiled constantly. He knew that seeing her shuffling past him without so much as a glance hurt Bucky more than he could imagine. After all he’d been through, and the way she’d been around all of them, something had to be done. 

 

Steve found Rae sitting in her room, just perched on the bed.  
“You’ve been distant,” he said, as he leant against the doorframe.  
“I know. I’m sorry Stevie,” she replied, quietly, hanging her head.  
He walked towards the bed.  
“You really hurt him, Rae.”  
Neither of them needed to mention a name to know who Steve was referring to.  
"I didn’t want to hurt him,” she said softly. “I really like him, I just didn’t know if he felt the same so I didn’t know how to react. I don’t even know if that is what it was. Maybe he was just swept up with New Year and everything. I mean, I’m lovey with all of you but when it’s actually concretely in front of me, I just freeze. I never expected him to like me back, I mean look at me.”  
“What?” Steve asked, bewildered.  
“Bucky’s just so… I can’t even describe him properly without getting flustered, and I’m just a mess. How could he ever like me?”  
“I think he’s thinking the same thing about you right now.”  
“But he’s…”  
“A guy who right now can’t express his feelings because he thinks you’ve rejected him. You know how he is, what happened to him still affects him even if the old Buck still comes through with his charm and smiles.”  
“You’re a little bit in love with him, aren’t you, Stevie?” she teased, raising her head up to look at him and smirk.  
“You’re a little bit off topic,” he countered.  
“Fair point,” she sighed. “But how do I even go in there and…” she started.  
“You’re really asking me?” Steve interrupted. “You like him, and he likes you, and that’s all there is to it. If you actually try, you might be surprised to find that words come out,” he said sarcastically.  
“Fine, fine, I’m going,” she giggled, swatting his arm but still sitting on the edge of her bed wringing her hands.  
“Then why are you still sitting here?” he smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
“Because I’m nervous,” she whispered.  
“Well don’t you think he is as well?” Steve asked. “One of you’s just gotta suck it up and talk to the other one and because you’ve been avoiding him, I vote you so go!”  
“Yes, sir,” she mock-saluted, taking a deep breath and finally standing up.  
“I’m here if you need me,” he said, as she walked towards the door and smiled before disappearing round the corner. 

 

Rounding the corner of her room, she bumped into someone who was a lot sturdier than she thought.  
"Oh my god, I'm so..." she started before looking up to see who it was.  
"It's okay," Bucky smiled down at her, but the smile seemed off. Sad, his expression was slightly vacant.  
"Are you?" she tilted her head and looked at him hesitantly.  
"Of course," he braved, putting on a bravado that she rarely saw anymore.  
"Bucky," she pressed, softly.  
"Why did you run?" he asked, hurt clearly evident in his voice as he looked away from her eyes.  
"Oh Bucky,” she sighed. “I…” she faltered.  
He finally looked her in the eye. “Why did you run?” his voice was a little harder.  
She swallowed. “I didn’t know how to react. I couldn’t think straight, I couldn’t…” she stopped again, and tilted her head to the side to look at him.  
“I pushed too hard. It was stupid and reckless of me to do anything but I just thought…” he started before she interrupted.  
“James,” she said forcefully.  
He stopped. It was the only thing she could think of that would stop him talking. She didn’t want to hurt him. That was the last thing she wanted to do. She didn’t, however, know how to talk to him after the kiss. It was everything she’d wanted for so long but didn’t know how to express. Just that moment between the two of them was built from hours of lying next to each other on the sofas, sitting side by side on the rare occasions that she ate breakfast, getting him to help her decorate a tree. She didn’t want to, couldn’t, let that all go to waste. But getting that across in actual words was a whole different thing.  
“I… it wasn't you, it was me, I just... I wasn't thinking straight and then you kissed me and I didn't know how to react because I really like you and... I didn’t want to ruin what we had because I thought we’d been building this up for so long and I didn’t…" she rambled.  
He cut her off with a kiss to her cheek. She blushed deep red.  
"What was that?" he smirked, pretending he hadn’t heard her confession. Now genuine confidence was coming back into his persona.  
She blushed harder and went to turn away from him but he crouched down slightly and grinned at her.  
"I really like you too."  
"Ya know, I thought that with the kiss but I couldn't be sure because it was New Year and midnight and crazy things happen at that time of year," she smiled, trying to act confident even though her insides were doing backflips.  
He chuckled.  
"Well that wasn't one of 'em. Plus Wilson was dressed as Donald Duck, I don't think it gets much crazier than that."  
She laughed.  
"You raise a good point, Barnes." 

 

"I have a proposal."  
They were both sitting on one of the sofas watching TV.  
"So soon?" she giggled.  
He nudged her in the arm, playfully.  
"I propose I take you out on a proper date."  
"Really?" she ducked her head. This was still all so new, and everything he did right now surprised her, like she was seeing him in a new light.  
"Of course! Then hopefully we can actually start something instead of just acting a bit mad around each other and then things sort of falling apart."  
Now it was her turn to nudge him.  
"Oi!"  
"Is that not what happened?" he smirked.  
She avoided the question.  
"That sounds wonderful," she beamed. "What were you thinking?"  
"I was actually thinking ice skating, since as I haven't seen that lake in Central Park frozen since before I was 9."  
"Then I vote we make it a group outing."  
"But then it's not a proper date."  
"But then I don't smash my face on the ground and then we get to have a second date."  
He laughed.  
"You really think I'd let you fall?"  
"It's not you I don't trust," she sighed, remembering the last time she'd tried to ice skate.  
"Okay, but only because I like your face and I look forward to the second date."  
"Deal!" 

 

Rae sat in the snow on the side of the lake watching the skaters. She could just make out the shapes of Bucky and Nat whirling around before someone zoomed past her.  
“Come on, Rae!” Wanda smiled as she spun on one foot and skated into the fray.  
“Not likely,” Rae called after her. “I’m staying right-side-up while I still can.”  
Bucky glided up to her and stopped gracefully in front of her.  
“Now I get why you suggested ice skating,” she giggled, rolling her eyes. Could he be more annoying? The super soldier was handsome, kind, and now could skate like a pro. Honestly, she just paled in comparison. Unless someone thinks being able to walk into every single object a talent.  
“I guess they don’t call me the Winter Soldier for nothing, eh doll?” He tossed his head to clear the hair from his eyes, smiling as he came to sit next to her. “Are you actually going to tie those, or do you just want to sit on the side and marvel at Nat and I?” he smirked.  
“I mean, given the option…” she trailed off, laughing.  
“You agreed to the ice skating, now you might actually have to do it.” He faked a gasp and she slapped him with her glove.  
Rae finished tying her skates and looked down at blades on the bottom of her feet.  
“You’ll catch me, right?” she said, in a small voice.  
“Every time,” he scooted closer to her and placed a kiss to her forehead.  
She blushed and hid her face slightly in her scarf, but with the cold weather around them, he couldn’t tell.  
“If Clint can do it, you can do it,” he laughed.  
Rae glanced over at Clint, who was trying to balance after falling over for the fourth time since they got to the lake. Nat skidded to a halt beside him and doubled over laughing as he slipped again and crashed to the ground. It was a miracle the ice hadn’t broken yet.  
“Clint can’t though!” she stared incredulously at Bucky.  
He stood up and held his hands out in front of him. Rae couldn’t help but notice how cute he looked in his mittens; a Christmas present from Nat. She sighed and made to stand, wobbling slightly as she did. He moved forward as she placed her glove-encased hands on his forearms.  
“You okay?” he smiled down at her.  
“So far,” she laughed quietly.  
“You ready?”  
“Not in the slightest.”  
“Let’s go then!”  
He skated off, leaving her reeling and slightly off-balance. Luckily, Steve was behind her to break her fall, and he fell into the snow. She looked round.  
“Sorry, Stevie!” she giggled.  
“Ya know, I think I might start a list of the number of times you injure me,” he chuckled.  
“You alright there, pal?” Bucky called as he skated to a stop in front of them.  
“Peachy,” he said, shaking snow off of his gloves.  
“I guess the serum can’t fix everything,” Bucky smirked, as Steve glared at Rae jokingly.  
“Hey, blame your girlfriend,” Steve sighed.  
Rae ducked her head, blushing hard. She glanced at Bucky who just shrugged his shoulders in a gesture that seemed to mean ‘if you want to be’. She nodded slightly and gasped softly as Bucky’s face broke out into a huge grin. She swore she’d never seen him so happy. 

 

It was at least another hour before any of the other Avengers stepped onto the ice. They seemed to be just happy watching from the sidelines. Tony, especially.  
“Come on, Tony!” Rae whined, as she skidded very unsteadily to a stop by the snow.  
Tony huffed.  
“I’m out of the Tower, is that not enough for you?” he pouted.  
“Nope!” she smiled, popping the ‘p’.  
Steve skated up beside her.  
“You not skating Stark?” he asked.  
Tony shook his head violently.  
“Not a chance. It’s too cold for sensible people to be out. Every second I spend in this weather just diminishes my genius.”  
Next to him, Rae burst into giggles.  
“Then why are you out here?” Steve retorted.  
“Because someone…” he glared at Rae. “Thought I needed some ‘fresh air’,” he continued, using air quotes for ‘fresh’ and ‘air’. “Couldn’t stand the thought of me in the office any longer.”  
She dodged his eye contact and whistled innocently. She was about to reply when they saw Sam skating fairly gracefully over to Nat. Knowing his crush on her, she turned around. 

 

Sam had stepped carefully onto the ice with the points of his skates as he passed their conversation. His skates had barely touched the ice before he was blown from behind by a gust of red mist. Rae glanced over at Wanda who winked at her, standing next to the bridge and out of sight of Sam. They watched in delight as his path was slightly diverted into the path of Nat who was trying to keep Clint upright to no avail. Sam appeared to do a spin in the air, and he crashed into the snow bank next to her. She turned to look at him and burst out laughing as he reappeared from the snow bank with a large pile of snow on his head, looking a lot like a Pope. He blushed deep red and dusted the snow off of his head, getting up and skulking away while still trying to keep his as much dignity as he could. 

 

Steve, Tony and Rae all laughed, and turned back to their conversation.  
“Of course I’m wearing skates, Rogers. She somehow convinced me this was all a good idea,” he said, gesturing at Rae with his head.  
“You like it, really,” she smiled.  
“I like you, that’s the only reason I’m doing this.”  
“I’ll take it.”  
“Take what?” Bucky took her hand in his as he stopped beside her.  
“Take a look at me, Elsa,” Tony smirked. “I might actually be skating”.  
Bucky chuckled slightly as Tony made his way onto the ice.  
As he skated past her, Rae punched him in the arm.  
“That’s cheating!” she said, looking down at the skates that weren’t actually touching the ice.  
“Hey, you wanted me out here, never said I had to skate,” he joked. “One step at a time, dear.” He hovered off.  
“The man raises a good point.” Rhodey had walked slowly over to the group and was watching the skaters with his arms folded across his chest.  
“You didn’t want to borrow the skates so that you could try?” Rae gestured slightly to Rhodey’s legs, still recovering from the crash, but doing much better than at Christmas.  
“Like he’d let me. It’s a miracle I was allowed to use the War Machine armour,” he chuckled. “Besides…” 

He was cut off by a loud splash and a growl as Bruce fell so hard onto the ice that it split under him. They saw a flash of green in front of them before the Hulk climbed back through the ice, eyes white with rage. Nat skated over to him, and he appeared to visibly shake. They could hear her calming tone from the other side of the lake as he shifted, stumbling to the snow bank, and shrunk. Rae could see a red light from behind them as Wanda quietly fixed the ice so that no one else fell through. Luckily, everyone else seemed to have disappeared. The others moved back to give him some room to breathe, while he shivered. Steve passed him a jumper and they all waited patiently for him to fully recover.  
“Better?” Tony said after a few minutes.  
Bruce coughed, but otherwise seemed okay.  
“Don’t make me skate again,” he whispered, hoarsely.  
“Not a problem, Banner,” Tony patted him on the back. “You can stay inside with me next time.”  
Silence settled over the group before they heard the sound of gunfire in the distance. The silence shifted as Tony and Steve locked eyes at the noise. Nat stood, ready to grab the gun that was hidden behind a nearby rock.  
“Now that on the other hand,” Tony sighed. “Could be a problem.”


	7. "That could be a problem"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rae and the Avengers face an old enemy, and a new one...

Silence settled over the group before they heard the sound of gunfire in the distance. The silence shifted as Tony and Steve locked eyes at the noise. Nat stood, ready to grab the gun that was hidden behind a nearby rock.  
“Now that on the other hand,” Tony sighed. “Could be a problem.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Bucky turned to Rae as the others got to their feet.  
“Stay here,” he said, concern marring his features.  
“No, I’m part of this team too. Let me do this!”  
“Rae, I can’t…” he stopped.  
“Can’t what? I can handle myself!” she argued.  
“I just… I can’t lose you,” he whispered.  
“You won’t.” She squeezed his hand.  
Bucky looked up when he felt a pressure on his shoulder. It was Steve.  
“Time to get to work, pal,” he smiled sadly before leaving the couple alone again in the midst of the new chaos.  
Bucky squeezed Rae’s hand back, and pressed his lips lightly to her cheek.  
“Please just stay out of sight,” he said, pulling her up by the hands. 

 

She mock-saluted before she bent down to change out of her skates into the combat boots that someone had cleverly thought to bring. Can’t be too prepared if you’re an Avenger. Not that she was, but she hoped there was some good she could do. He smirked at her for a moment before jogging over to Steve and Tony. She sighed as Wanda came to stand beside her.  
“So much for a perfect first date,” Rae whispered.  
“It’s part of dating an Avenger,” she said, thoughtfully before adding. “And being one.”  
They held eye contact for a moment, before breaking off when they heard someone calling them. 

 

Nat called again, as they walked over to the huddle. Tony had already headed back to the Tower, but the others were discussing strategy.  
“There can be no rushing in,” Vision stated, calm and measured as usual. “We do not yet know what we’re up against”.  
“Vision’s right,” Steve agreed. “We need to scout out the area before we put each other in harm’s way. The first thing to do is to assess the damage so far, and see where the ordinary citizens are. We need to minimise the number of casualties as much as we can”.  
Nat put a hand up to her ear, listening. A faint crackle could be heard.  
“Tony says there’s hostages. In one of the office buildings. Sounds like HYDRA to me”.  
Steve nodded slightly before glancing at Bucky, who was pulling on a bulletproof vest.  
“Clint, I need you to find a nest”.  
“Got it,” Clint nodded, slipping his quiver onto his back, as he walked away from the group.  
“Sam…” Steve started.  
“I’ll get Redwing,” Sam said solemnly, moving to join Clint.  
Steve turned back to the rest of the group. “Suit up,” he instructed. 

 

Half an hour later and the group, minus Sam and Clint, congregated at the bottom of the Tower.  
“What took you so long?” Fury demanded. “It’s outside your front door!”  
“It’s not like the Bat Signal,” Tony quipped. “We need some sort of warning before we can just fly into action”.  
“What do you think we had, Stark?” A greetings card?” Fury said, incredulously.  
“I need men in those buildings,” he spoke directly into a comms unit.  
“We’re here,” Sam and Clint ran over to Fury.  
“Took you long enough,” Fury muttered.  
Sam turned to Steve.  
“There’s something you’ve gotta see.”  
More gunfire could be heard as the source of the destruction rounded the corner of the street ahead.  
Bucky stiffened next to Rae, and she grabbed his hand as she turned to face his source of discomfort: HYDRA agents, and they were surrounding something… or rather, someone. 

 

As the group got nearer, they could see a slim, dark haired woman. Nat gasped beside Rae as she sunk down into a crouched position. Clearly, there was something about this woman that was putting everyone on edge, and it wasn’t just because she was HYDRA. Steve held a hand up to his ear and the other group slowed to a halt just metres away from where they were standing. Two of the agents fanned out, leaving the woman exposed. There was silence. Everything seemed to have stopped: the gunfire, the shouting, the sound of footsteps running in every direction. It all seemed to be because of her. Who was she? And why did Rae get the uneasy feeling that she was missing something? 

 

The two groups stood facing each other for what felt like hours, but was only a few seconds. As quickly as everything had slowed down, it picked up again as though nothing had happened. Rae watched as the woman lifted two fingers up to press on a device in her ear, almost in slow motion. She felt the motion of the others around her before she heard the voice: “Now!” 

 

It only took a second before she sprang into action. Although Rae wasn’t trained as an agent, she regained her footing easily from the kick to her shin from one of the agents that was now not surrounding the woman. She lost track of the woman as she took down the agent before her but after that, Rae couldn’t help but be distracted by this woman who appeared to be circling. Nat noticed it too and disposed of her agent, with a swift roundhouse kick to the head before aiming her gun at the agent in front of Rae and firing. As the agent fell, Nat came to stand by her, watching all around as she surveyed the woman. Rae looked around at the others; Steve jumping up to avoid a gunshot aimed at his thigh, Tony flying down to help Wanda who appeared to be making an agent relive his worst nightmares, Sam soaring backwards with a gun in each hand with bullets dropping to the floor. She could even make out Clint hidden behind a car firing arrows at anything that moved. Then there was Bucky. Her poor Bucky. No matter how hard he tried, it seemed his past wasn’t through with him yet. There had to be some reason he had stopped. In all the time she had known him, Bucky had never hesitated. Whoever this woman was, she was someone not to be messed with. Whoever this woman was, she was someone Bucky knew. As that thought popped into her head, she heard a voice she didn’t recognise. Rae turned to look at the dark-haired woman walking purposefully towards her and Nat. She stopped mere yards away. 

 

“Natalia,” she said, coldly. Her thick Russian accent added to the mirth she conveyed in her voice. The woman stepped forward a little more until she was practically in front of Nat.  
“Anastasia,” Nat retorted, voice steady and even.  
“I can see why you joined the good side,” she sneered, looking over at Steve and Clint, who were now standing back-to-back, battling incoming HYDRA agents.  
Nat jabbed her fist into the woman’s, Anastasia’s, ribs while she was distracted. She looked a little stunned, but only momentarily.  
“I take it your bruised ego was needed. Explains why you came out of hiding.” Nat’s voice was flat.  
“I was still wanted by the Red Room after you’d showed your prowess. And your true colours.” Anastasia pursed her lips.  
Nat scoffed. Anastasia glared at her slightly before continuing.  
“But I needed a new challenge. After the tragic death of Mr and Mrs Stark,” she paused, taking in Nat’s reaction. Nat stood stone-faced.  
“I heard about HYDRA. I’ve been working for them ever since.”  
“It always ends in murder.”  
“That’s how we were trained.”  
Nat and Anastasia stood facing each other. They circled slightly before standing still again. It seemed as though they were trying to size each other up without the need to fight. It was the first time Rae had seen Nat like this but she knew that old friends, or people she used to know from long ago, seemed to know just how to keep her talking while not provoking her enough to make her attack. It was a dangerous trait, and one that Nat was realising.  
“When the helicarriers,” she paused, trying to think of the correct word. “Failed, they had to come up with a new plan.”  
“And you just happened to fit the bill?”  
“You underestimate me Natalia. You always did.”  
Rae watched as Anastasia finally made her move and swept low, kicking her leg out, knocking her off balance. 

 

However, it wasn’t until she felt her arm being pushed up behind her back that she realised now why Anastasia hadn’t seemed to want to fight Nat. Nat was never the intended target. While the two women were talking, Rae was distracted, and Anastasia knew and took advantage of this. She should have been more careful, she should have been watching, but she wasn’t trained for this. Bucky was right, she thought, as she felt the grip on her arm get tighter. She should have just gone back to the Tower with Vision and Rhodey. She may be trained, but she wasn’t experienced in battle. 

 

Rae heard a growl-like whisper in her ear.  
"Too weak for your own good, little girl,” Anastasia smirked, as she pushed up on the hand that was trapped behind Rae’s back.  
Rae screamed as she felt her shoulder dislocate. That was going to take time to heal. Time that she currently didn’t have. She could faintly hear a shout as she felt her vision darken. It seemed that, along with the dislocated shoulder, she was also going to have concussion. Rae felt herself falling out of Anastasia’s grip, and onto the hard concrete below, before becoming slightly aware of a pair of strong arms holding her up. She couldn’t see who it was but she heard a calming voice telling her to hold on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7!! Thank you so much, guys! Your support is so great, and I honestly love you all for it. I'm so sorry to Bucky in this one. He's gone through so much already and now it just feels like I'm putting him through worse :( but it does get better, I promise!  
> Please comment, share, leave kudos. The next chapter will be up soon!
> 
> (P.S. One week until Bucky's birthday!! Who else is excited?)


	8. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who stopped Rae from falling? How is Bucky feeling? What happened afterwards?

A few weeks later and it seemed like the Tower had gotten over the HYDRA attack. The hostages had been freed, with a lot of ‘negotiation’: in the form of gunfire and punches from Fury and the rest of the team. Something still seemed off though. Rae couldn’t help but feel like she was getting pitying looks from anyone who turned to her general direction. Nat continually looked guilty and half the time, Bucky wouldn’t even look at her. Tony was the only one that seemed to treat her like at least somewhat normally, in his own way. 

 

A couple of days into March, Rae was laying on one of the sofas in the main lounge area, facing a massive TV projection on a wall. The arm that Anastasia had dislocated was in a sling, provided by Bruce, and resting on a pillow.   
“Doctor’s orders,” he’d told her. She thought it was a bit excessive but didn’t know enough about the care of dislocated joints to argue.   
Six weeks she had to stay like this for and it was driving her insane especially four weeks down the line. She couldn't sleep right, she couldn't shower.   
She shifted uncomfortably in her seat and cursed under her breath as she rested on her elbow to change positions. She heard a chuckle from the opposite side of the room and looked up at the source through the hair that had fallen over her face.   
“It’s not your fault, you know?” Tony said, as he leant against one of the walls opposite her. He always seemed to know what she was thinking.   
Rae groaned as she settled into her new position.   
“They treat me like an injured kid,” she moaned, subconsciously running her hand over her sling.   
“You are an injured kid,” he smirked.   
If he was closer to her, she would have slapped his arm. Instead, she settled on narrowing her eyes at him. He walked across the room and came to sit by her feet.   
“We’re all older than you, we just want to protect you.” His voice changed to one of concern.   
“It’s not your job.”   
“It’s my job as an Avenger.”   
She made to interrupt him but he carried on.   
“And as your friend. It’s my job to protect you because I care about you, idiot.”   
He paused slightly before carrying on.   
“You putting yourself in harm’s way is something we all regret, but in the end it’s your choice. You’re responsible for your arm but we feel responsible for you so it feels like it’s on all of us. But getting yourself injured is not your fault. It just happens.”   
She giggled slightly at the casual tone he used for her injury.   
“It’s not broken. There is that silver lining.”   
Tony smiled across at her.   
“That’s true! It could have been a lot worse. It’s because you care for Robocop so much that you got yourself in this mess. He’s been really cut up. He thinks it’s his fault.”   
“It’s not," she stated firmly.   
Tony nodded at her, as though that much was obvious. He hadn't been anywhere near her during the fight.   
“Well I know that, and I know that. But he doesn’t listen to anyone. After all he’s been through, I think he just needs an explanation.”   
“Someone’s warming up to him,” she smiled ruefully.   
“Now that one is your fault,” he smirked. “And it’s not like I’m gonna go and make him a fruit basket, but I guess we all need a little more understanding.”   
“Gosh, Tony! You almost sound grown-up.”   
“Don’t act so surprised,” he chuckled. “Had to happen one of these days.” 

 

Bucky hovered by the door for a few minutes before each of them noticed him. Finally, he coughed awkwardly. Tony looked up at the noise, then back at Rae.   
“Well, that’s my cue to leave.”   
Tony stood up, placed a kiss to Rae’s forehead and ruffled her hair. She poked her tongue out at him and he chuckled. As he passed Bucky, she could hear him say “You better have a good excuse for avoiding her, Elsa”.   
Bucky stayed by the door for a couple more seconds before she spoke.   
“You can come in. I won’t bite.”   
She smiled sadly as he shuffled in, head bowed. He came to stand by her head and crouched down so that he could get a full view of her. 

 

“This is all my fault,” Bucky whispered, scanning Rae for any tiny signs of injury that weren’t immediately obvious, like the sling and given the length of time it had been since they’d spoken, or even seen each other, there was nothing else to report.   
“This is not your fault,” Rae said, gesturing to herself.   
“If I’d just have been there, if I’d have been there to protect you, if I’d have been faster…” he stammered.   
“Hey,” she moved her non-injured arm and cupped his face with her hand.   
He kept his gaze on her sling.   
“Hey,” she said, a little more forcefully. “Look at me.”   
He looked up hesitantly, through his lashes.   
“I should have been there,” he turned his head to kiss her palm.   
“James Buchanan Barnes!” she protested. “Don’t you dare blame yourself! This was my choice. I should have seen her coming. I wasn’t watching. I was too preoccupied worrying about you…” she paused, seeing the look of guilt on his face. “And that is not your fault. That is my doing,” she continued.   
He raised an eyebrow.   
“You’re my boyfriend, and I care about you,” she finished.   
“I guess there’s not much I can say against that,” he smiled, his eyes beginning to shine like they used to.   
“Nope,” she grinned, popping the ‘p’.   
He smiled, sitting on the sofa by her head.   
A calm silence settled over the couple for a few minutes, before Rae broke it. 

 

“We missed Valentine’s!” she suddenly said, shocked.   
“We did,” he agreed. “We should make up for it.”   
He winked playfully at her.   
“What did you have in mind, soldier?” she teased, playing along.   
He thought for a minute before saying “Stand up”.   
“What?”   
“You heard me,” he nudged her. “I’ll help you. Give me your hand.”   
“What are you playing at?” she asked, humouring him and placing her free hand in his own palm.   
He pulled her up slowly, making sure not to jog her other arm, before putting his other hand around her waist.   
“Dance with me,” he whispered.   
“There’s no music,” she replied softly.   
No sooner had the words left her lips than a gentle piano could be heard.   
“I’m going to kill F.R.I.D.A.Y,” she muttered.   
He chuckled lightly.   
“I’m not sure that’s actually possible.”   
Rae pouted.   
“I can try.”   
Bucky cooed at her expression and pressed his lips to hers, careful to avoid her sling as he pulled her closer.   
“You’re so cute.”   
She blushed deep red and hid her face. It was the first time they’d kissed since she ran off at New Year’s, and it was still something she was getting used, especially with the new title of ‘girlfriend’.   
Without warning, Rae felt her legs being lifted from under her and yelped before realising that Bucky was cradling her to his chest and humming softly, swaying slowly.   
“Now who’s the cute one?” she teased.   
Bucky feigned innocence but couldn’t help the smirk that hid just below the surface.   
“Who, me?”   
“I see someone’s feeling better,” Bruce smiled as he passed the door.   
Rae blushed again and pressed her face into Bucky’s chest which made him laugh heartily.   
“Something like that,” he replied, grinning.   
It seemed like things were finally getting back to normal, and they couldn’t be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is Chapter 8, I can't believe it!   
> Chapter 9 is Bucky's birthday so look forward to that!! Lots of fluff!  
> I am now in the process of making these into Bucky x reader fics and posting these to my Tumblr weekly so if you want to read that, check out systemfailuresunshine.tumblr.com and it's tagged as my writing.
> 
> Happy reading, and I hope everyone's okay x


	9. Bucky's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is 100 today, which means a new chapter is in order. It is extra fluffy so hopefully that makes up for the last two (I'm sorry!). But today is about Bucky feeling safe and loved and even if he's actually spending it in a cryo-chamber in Wakanda like the fanart I've seen, we can pretend otherwise!
> 
> So here is Chapter 9: Bucky's birthday x

"We should really do something for Bucky's birthday," Rae mused, sitting opposite Steve in the kitchen.   
A week had passed since things seemed to have healed between her and Bucky, and Bucky's birthday was but a couple of days away.  
“What did you have in mind?” he asked, putting his spoon back into his bowl of cereal, and propping his head on his hands.  
"Well we didn't do Valentine's, and he's gonna be 100 for God's sake! It's a slightly significant birthday."  
"Slightly," he smirked.  
"You'll get there one day, Stevie!"  
"I'm not sure I want to if you get this crazy about it."  
She huffed.  
"Anyway," he said, bringing her back on topic. "What were you thinking?"  
"Cake, obviously."  
"We could make him a cake?"  
"Steven Grant Rogers, have I told you how much I love you lately?"  
"Good suggestion?" He laughed.  
She hopped off her bar stool and walked round the breakfast bar to kiss him on the cheek, before rushing off to get a piece of paper and a pen.  
“You are brilliant!” she called.  
“There’s one next to the bar,” Steve shouted in the direction of the door, knowing instinctively what she was looking for.  
Steve heard a crash and a moan of pain before Rae reappeared.  
“You tripped, didn’t you?” he asked, trying to suppress a laugh.  
“I walked into the bar, and then kicked something,” she hung her head, rubbing her side with her free hand. “And don’t laugh at me, Rogers!” she scolded, seeing his expression.  
He held his hands up in defence.   
“Yes, ma’am,” he conceded.  
She hopped up onto the barstool by Steve, and placed the pen and paper on the counter.  
“Making a list?”  
“Of course! Most efficient way to get things done,” she said.  
“You sound like Tony,” he commented.  
“You mean Mr Chaos? I do hope not. Have you seen his workshop? Not a thing in place!” she laughed.  
“I’m taking that nickname,” he smirked.  
“I think it’s a fair trade for ‘Sparkles’.”

 

They sat in silence for a few minutes while Rae worked out a shopping list, present ideas and jobs for everyone to keep them busy.  
“What are you thinking?”   
Steve’s voice cut through her thoughts as her pen stalled. She slumped forward.   
“I don’t know,” she admitted.  
He leaned over her shoulder to read the shopping list.  
“Chocolate cake is always a good start,” he smiled.  
“At least I’ve got one thing right,” she sighed.  
“It’ll come to you,” he rested a hand on her back and rubbed her uninjured shoulder.   
“What are you getting him?” she asked.  
“Ah, now that would be ruining the surprise,” he smirked.  
“Killjoy,” she muttered.  
Steve laughed.   
“Like I said,” he said, getting down from his barstool. “It’ll come to you. Now, give me this,” he gestured to her shopping list. “And go sort the others out.”  
“Why do you get the easy job?” she giggled.  
“Because I’m only a leader during missions.”  
He poked her in the side and laughed as she squirmed.  
“Now go,” he ordered, smiling.  
She held her hands up in defence.   
“I’m going, I’m going,” she said, climbing down from the barstool.

 

As she rounded the corner of the kitchen, Rae bumped into someone and panicked slightly before looking up and into the face of Rhodey.  
“Oh thank God, you scared me!” she said.   
“Why?” he asked, amused.  
“I thought you were Bucky,” she admitted.  
“Ah yes, I thought I heard you and Steve in the kitchen. What do you need me to do?" he volunteered.  
"You could train with him? Say you need to keep your strength up?" She sighed. "Can you just keep him out of the kitchen?"   
She looked up hopefully. He mock-saluted.  
"Yes, ma'am."  
"Thanks Rhodey!"  
"I get an extra slice of cake out of it though, right?"  
"If this goes well, I'll bake you one of your own next week."  
"I'll take that," he chuckled, turning in the direction of Bucky's bedroom.  
“But not before I get some of the others to help. They’re probably in the gym,” she called.  
“I’ll give you ten minutes,” he smiled, tapping his watch.  
She rolled her eyes.

 

Rae’s next stop was the workshop. That was where she’d find Tony. He and Bruce had been working on something for the last week so she’d hardly seen him since their chat. When she entered the workshop, she found it empty apart but could hear a few mutterings and clattering from a storage cupboard.  
“Tony,” she called, following the source of the noise.  
“Yes… ouch!” he replied, backing out of the cupboard and rubbing the back of his head. “Whatever you need better be good considering I’m pretty sure that injured way too many of my precious brain cells.”  
“I was wondering if you wanted to do something for Bucky.”  
“Depends what it is,” he considered, folding his arms and cocking his head to the side.  
"Well, now you like him, how does helping make a birthday cake for him sound?" she teased.  
"Horrible."  
"If we make extras, you can eat them?" she traded.  
"I guess."  
“Great! I’ll see you in the kitchen in fifteen minutes,” she grinned, turning to leave.  
“That wasn’t a ‘yes’,” he smirked.  
She turned back to face him, eyes wide and bottom lip out.  
“Oh not the puppy dog eyes, they’re bad enough from Rogers,” he groaned.  
“So yes?” she pleaded.  
“Fine!” he huffed.  
“Thank you, Tony!”   
She ran to the storage cupboard and placed a kiss on his cheek before heading for the door.  
“I hope you realise I’m only doing this for you,” he called.  
“Yeah, yeah,” she laughed, closing the door behind her.

 

Rae had five minutes before Rhodey’s allotted time was up for her to gather her recruits. She traipsed into the gym to find Nat and Clint sparring. Slipping through the door, she tried to interrupt them without accidentally causing one of them to injure the other while their attention was diverted.  
“Guys,” she said, once Nat had thrown her punch.   
They looked round, sweat dripping from both of their foreheads.   
“How does a different kind of workout sound?”  
Clint raised an eyebrow suggestively. Nat elbowed him in the ribs.  
“Not that kind of workout, idiot!” Rae sighed. “Me and Steve are making a cake for Bucky’s birthday and we need some extra hands”.   
Nat considered it for a moment before agreeing.   
“Of course! I think Clint here will appreciate the break,” she winked at him.  
“I’m just coming for cake,” he chuckled.  
“Perfect! Meet in the kitchen in five?” Rae asked, making a move to leave.  
“We’ll be there,” Nat smiled.  
“What about Sam?” Clint called.  
“I’ve managed to rope in Tony, I actually want this cake to look nice,” Rae said.  
She considered for a moment.  
“And be edible,” she added, giggling.  
“Fair point!”   
“Now go!” Nat pushed her out of the door.

 

Laughing, Rae went in search of one more pair of people who could help her. She was wandering down the hallway when she heard hushed voices.  
“That is immaterial.”  
Vision’s voice drifted from Wanda’s bedroom.  
“Vis, it makes sense!” came the reply.  
Rae was just about to turn around and try again later when one of the voices became louder.  
“You can come in, Rae. Our conversation can wait.”  
She carried on down the corridor and appeared outside Wanda’s door, rubbing the back of her neck.  
“Sorry guys, didn’t mean to intrude.”  
“Not at all,” Wanda smiled. “What can we do for you?”  
“How does cake making sound?”   
“An enlightening experience,” said Vision.  
“I’m up for it,” Wanda agreed.  
“Awesome! Kitchen in five minutes?”   
“See you there,” Wanda nodded.

 

By the time she made it back to the kitchen, Steve had returned with the ingredients and everyone else was awkwardly waiting around.   
“Right,” Rae said, taking charge. “Wanda and Vision: you’re on tier 1. I’d like a chocolate cake with vanilla frosting.”  
They nodded, walking over to Steve, who passed them flour, sugar and eggs. It was a good thing the Avengers’ kitchen had so many surfaces. They took the one nearest the window.  
“Nat and Clint,” she turned to face them. “Tier 2: vanilla with chocolate frosting.”   
They went to collect their ingredients from Steve and then found their own surface.  
“Stevie,” she smiled, coming over to where he was standing. “You’re with me.”  
“What about me?” Tony interjected from his position nearest the door.  
“You…” she thought for a moment. “Can help Steve while I supervise.”  
“You forgot about me, didn’t you?” he smirked.  
“No…” she said, almost sheepish. “I was just considering where you would be most useful”.  
He scoffed before grabbing a bowl from one of the many cupboards.  
“Just do your thing while the rest of us slave away from your boyfriend,” he said, tone light despite his narrowed eyes.  
“Hey, I am injured,” she smirked, gesturing to her arm which was still in its sling. “Wouldn’t wanna risk hurting it more, even if he is my boyfriend.”  
Steve laughed as Tony scowled at her.  
“You love me,” she giggled, walking over to Nat and Clint.

 

An hour later and the cake-making was fully underway. In fact, two out of the three teams were already standing back and admiring their work. Tony and Steve; however, were still going.   
“Are you not done yet?” Rae asked, glancing frantically at the clock.  
“Relax, Rae,” Steve soothed. “Everything’s going to be fine.”  
Tony finished piping with a flourish and stood back to admire his work.   
“Well my side is flawless so I should hope it would be fine. Better than fine,” he paused. “Barnes better like this,” he eyed Rae and Steve suspiciously.  
“Admit it,” she smiled at him. “You’re having fun.”  
He raised an eyebrow at her.  
“Just put your cake carefully on the others’ and then you’re done,” she giggled.  
He smirked at her.   
“Okay, okay!” he chuckled. “I’m just doing it to annoy you.”  
She gasped dramatically.  
“No,” she said, sarcastically. “Why did no one tell me?”   
Before he could reply, Sam came into the kitchen, looking confused.  
“Why did no one tell me there was cake?” he asked, reaching for one of the cakes.  
“Not for you!” Rae practically jumped in front of the cakes.  
He pouted.  
“For Bucky,” she explained.   
“How come he gets cake and no one tells me about it?”  
“Because it’s not your birthday,” she poked her tongue out at him. “Right, Rogers,” she turned to Steve. “Cake construction time.”  
She felt her pocket buzz and pulled out her phone.  
“And quickly too!” she said, glancing at the message she had received. “Rhodey says they’re coming down! Everyone in the main area!”

 

Rae smoothed out her hair, which had apparently become slightly dishevelled during the baking, and sat waiting for Bucky. Sure enough, less than five minutes later, he and Rhodey appeared looking a little messed up themselves. Crossing the room quickly, Bucky pulled Rae into his lap and kissed her. She looked up at him seriously and his expression turned puzzled.  
“Happy birthday,” she said, smiling at his small gasp.  
“You remembered?” he asked, in a small voice.  
“Well, of course I did, silly,” she beamed, placing a kiss on his cheek. “What kind of girlfriend would I be if I forgot?”   
He was about to reply when a sudden whiff of chocolate filled the air.  
“What is that amazing smell?”  
“Cake,” she stated, suddenly self-conscious. What if he didn’t like it? What if it didn’t look as good as she thought it did?  
"You bought me a cake?" he asked, shocked.  
"Well of course we did, idiot," Nat appeared from the kitchen and rolled her eyes. "You only turn 100 once, even if you do look 35."  
"We made it actually," Rae said in a small voice. "Store-bought would probably have been better."  
"It better not have 100 candles on it," he shouted at Nat.  
"It doesn't," she called from the other room. "There wasn't enough room!" she laughed, coming through the door with a three-tiered chocolate-covered cake which was slowly slipping down on one side. The others followed behind, covered in various bits of flour, egg and icing.  
He gasped softly.   
"I love it! Thanks guys," he smiled, looking at everyone individually.  
"It wasn't our idea," said Tony, nudging Rae.  
Bucky’s face lit up at her and he pulled her close, pressing his lips to hers.  
"Thank you, doll," he whispered.  
Wanda and Nat cooed over them while Tony and Sam made retching noises in the background. Rae hid her face in Bucky's chest and squeezed his middle, his arm resting around her waist.

 

They all watched as Bucky cut into the cake. It was a tense moment for Rae but Bucky couldn’t have seemed happier.  
“Oh my God,” she realised out loud, as he sorted out pieces for everyone and placed them on the plates that Vision had helpfully thought to bring out of the kitchen with him. “I’m dating a pensioner!”  
“A centurion,” he said, triumphantly.  
“That’s a type of Roman solider, dork.”  
“I think what Mr Barnes meant was ‘centenarian’,” Vision stated.  
“I think you might be right, Vision,” Rae laughed.  
“Either way, it’s not like you’re dating me for my money,” Bucky teased.  
Steve laughed, and Bucky looked up at him.  
“Your time will come, Stevie, then who’s gonna be laughing?”  
“Well you’ll be 102 so still me!”  
“101 actually.”  
“Like it makes a difference. You’re still old, Buck.”  
“While this is wonderful banter,” Rae giggled. “I think it’s present time!”   
“It’s like Christmas all over again,” Bucky chuckled.  
Sam groaned.  
“I don’t think I can take another Christmas-like thing with her,” he smirked.  
“You can go first?” Rae offered.  
Sam laughed as he brought out his ‘gift’. Tony went to get his at the same time and they presented them together. 

 

“Guys! Seriously?” Rae smacked her hand to her forehead, looking at the ice box from Tony, and the trash can from Sam.  
“At least we got him something,” Sam smirked, a hint of fear in his eyes as he looked at Rae.  
Bucky placed a kiss on her temple in an attempt to calm her down. It seemed to work.  
“It’s the thought that counts. Plus, it’s not like I’d get them anything better for their birthdays. Or if I’d even remember,” he grinned.  
“That’s cold, Elsa,” Tony said. “We take you in, and this is the thanks we get.”  
“You only took me in because of Steve.”  
“But we let you stay,” Sam winked at Rae.  
She rolled her eyes.   
“Honestly,” she sighed, shaking her head. “Anyway… next present!”  
“You’re more excited about this than I am,” Bucky chuckled.  
“I just want you to know how much we are care about you, even if some of us,” she narrowed her eyes at Tony and Sam. “Have funny ways of showing it.”

 

As Bucky opened his presents, he began to think that maybe the others did actually like him. Wanda and Vision got him a globe.  
“So that you can see the world even if you don’t want to be out there and in it sometimes,” Wanda said.  
Rhodey gave him new weights. Bruce, finally appearing from the garage under the Tower, had upgraded his pocket knife with new features. From Nat and Clint, he received engraved dog tags. He rubbed his hand across his eyes after opening that present, knowing how much the old ones had meant to him. Steve had presented him with a drawing he’d done. No one had seen it before, and that was exactly how Steve wanted it. The pencil drawing showed Bucky looking out of the window of the Tower with fireworks in the background. It seemed to be around Thanksgiving, and the picture-Bucky was wearing headphones, probably to drown out the sound of the fireworks so that he didn’t hear gunfire.   
“Steve,” Rae breathed. “It’s beautiful!”   
Steve’s ears went a little pink but he smiled and bowed his head slightly.

 

“Last but by no means least,” Bucky smiled down at Rae and pressed a kiss to her temple.  
“I actually got you two,” she said.  
He pulled her close to him again and wrapped his arms around her as she struggled to get her present.  
“Oops,” he realised, and reluctantly let her go.  
“Here is the first,” she looked up hesitantly at him as she handed the pieces of paper over.  
“You didn’t?” he asked, shocked. Staring up at him were two tickets to Disney World.   
She nodded slowly, trying to properly gauge his reaction. He put the tickets slowly down on the table in front of him and cupped her face with one hand while pulling her in with the other. They almost forgot the others were there until Rhodey coughed awkwardly. Rae blushed deep red and Bucky chuckled.  
“Sorry guys,” she whispered.  
Nat, Clint and Steve laughed.  
“And the other?” Bucky encouraged.  
“The other,” she started, looking at Tony, who then disappeared and reappeared suddenly, handing over a small envelope upon his return. “Is this.”  
Bucky turned the envelope over and opened it slowly. He stopped as he pulled out what was inside, running his fingers over it. Inside the envelope was a small Christmas ornament with ‘B’ and ‘R’ either side of a heart held up by Mickey and Minnie Mouse.  
“Doll,” he whispered. “This is…” he paused, hugging her tightly. “Thank you so much.”  
He looked up and around the room.  
“Thank you, all of you,” he smiled.   
There was a moment of calm, of bliss, where the world just seemed right.   
“Who wants cake?” Sam asked, interrupting the moment.   
They all laughed, collecting their various pieces of cake from the table and retiring to different parts of the main area. Bucky pulled Rae into his lap, as he balanced a plate on his knee.  
“Best birthday ever,” he grinned, picking up a piece of cake with his fork. “And a pretty darn good cake.”  
Rae nuzzled closer and sighed happily. “I try,” she smiled.  
The room dissolved into quiet pockets of conversation and laughter, and as the night drew to a close, Bucky thought how lucky he was to have people who cared for him, and how he couldn’t have wished for anything more. He felt like he was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who reads this! I am so so grateful for all of you.  
> In case you didn't hear, or I haven't put it on here (to be honest, I can't remember), Elsa is now being turned into a Bucky x reader fic which is uploaded to my Tumblr (systemfailuresunshine.tumblr.com) every Monday. If you wanna feel like you're a part of the story, or if you just want to re-live what's happened from the beginning, check it out! Chapter 2 will be up soon x


	10. Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rae's sling is finally coming off, and Bucky is adorable as usual

The next week started much like the last had ended: in laughter, joking and celebration. This time though the celebration was around Rae. After six agonising weeks of waiting, she could finally take her sling off. The night Bruce told her, she practically bounded up to him and hugged him tightly with one arm. He chuckled softly and adjusted his glasses.  
"I presume I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning then," he smirked.  
"As early as I can be!" she giggled. "I just want this damned thing off."  
"Someone's eager," Bucky teased as she skipped around the kitchen.  
"You would be too if you had to stay in this thing for six weeks!" she grumbled. "I'll soon be able to hug you properly."  
She grinned.  
"You're adorable, doll," he smiled down at her. "But first... rest."  
He wandered in the direction of his bedroom.  
"I've been resting all week," she moaned, following him.  
"But in your own bed."  
He winked at her, sitting down on his bed to make a point. She blushed and looked away but smirked. Hopping onto the bed next to him, she rested her head on his shoulder.  
"If you're getting that sling off, I want to be there with you when you do."  
He looped his arm round her waist.  
"Now who's adorable?"  
She pressed her lips against his, softly but firmly. Rae sighed happily as she rested her body against Bucky's that night, cuddling close to him. Soon, the sling would be off and everyone could stop being so cautious around her. As much as she loved them all, it would be good to feel like she had some independence again. Bucky placed his lips on her temple and wrapped his arms around her. She smiled and squeezed her eyes tightly shut, willing tomorrow to come sooner.

 

By the time she woke up the next day, Bucky wasn't in the bed. There was a dent left which told Rae that he hadn't long left, but he wasn't there, which was enough for her mood to drop. Stretching as much as she could, she padded to the kitchen where she assumed someone would be. She found a note pinned to the fridge and read it carefully.  
 _Good morning beautiful,  
Today is the day! When you're ready, come to your room. I've got a surprise for you.  
See you soon,  
Bucky x_  
'This guy,' she shook her head slowly as she read the note over for the fifth time. Rolling her eyes, she poured herself a glass of orange juice and then headed to her bedroom.  
When she entered, Bucky was nowhere to be found but another note was tucked into the drawer of her bedside table.  
 _Open me x_  
She scoffed, smiling, and opened the drawer. Inside was a gift box.  
'What is he up to?' She sighed.  
Opening the gift box, she gasped, sitting on the bed. She placed the box down on her bed as she pulled out a gold locket. She tried opening the locket but quickly remembered her arm was still in its sling and slowly put the locket back in the box. She'd have to save it until the sling was off. As soon as that thought entered her head, she heard rustling outside her door. Taking the box with her, she crossed the room to find a third note pinned to the door.  
 _Ready when you are. Meet you in the lab, doll x_  
She steeled herself before walking to the elevator. The moment was finally here, and she was almost worried. What if her shoulder hadn't healed properly? What if the others were right to be concerned? Forcefully pushing those thoughts out of her head, she pressed the button of the elevator. The doors opened and she stepped inside, willing her heart to stop beating so fast. It was just a sling. Everything would be fine. Bucky would be there. That thought made her smile as the doors slid open to reveal Bruce's lab. Still clutching the locket box, she stepped carefully over the various pieces of equipment that littered the floor. 

 

She walked into the main room of the lab, nearly tripping on a new prototype as she did. A pair of arms caught her as she threatened to lose her balance and she stiffened slightly before inhaling a familiar scent. Bucky. She placed her footing properly and looked up at her boyfriend. It still felt strange to say but as he grinned down at her, her mind went blank.  
"Hi," she finally said, blinking through her eyelashes.  
"Good morning," he snickered, his eyes raking over her.  
His gaze fell on the box tucked under her arm and he beamed at her. She followed his gaze and her expression mirrored his.  
"This is...," she inclined her head to the box. "This is perfect, Bucky, thank you."  
"It was my sister's," he looked away slightly, taking it from her and holding it carefully.  
She ran a hand through his hair and cupped his cheek. He glanced back at her, a far-away look in his eyes. Her hand dropped to his and she squeezed it gently.  
"It's beautiful."  
"So are you," his expression softened and he pressed his lips to her hand.  
She blushed and squeezed his hand again.  
There was a cough and they both turned to look at Bruce who had just emerged from where he was working and stood awkwardly. Bucky and Rae looked at each other and then looked away suddenly, laughing softly.  
"I always seem to interrupt these moments," Bruce chuckled. "But I thought I heard voices so I came to check."  
"Well you found us..." Bucky said.  
"So let's get this thing off!" Rae interrupted.  
"Your wish is my command," Bruce smiled, leading the way.

 

They followed him to a desk chair. Bruce gestured to it and Rae made to sit on it but realised it was a little too high for her and she couldn’t quite get up.  
“Soon,” she muttered under her breath. “Thank God it’s coming off today.”  
Bucky snorted and held out a hand for her. She smiled at him and took it gladly, pushing on it to boost herself up. Finally settling on the seat, she laid her head back and sighed, looking at Bruce with pleading eyes.  
“Can it come off now?” she pouted.  
He nodded, amused by her expression.  
“Remember to stretch because you’re going to be sore,” he instructed, undoing the sling from around her arm and behind her head.  
She beamed at him gratefully and stretched her arm, wincing slightly as she heard the bones in her shoulder and elbow crack.  
“It’s off!” she cried, placing an arm over her face.  
"Well that means I can now do this," Bucky squeezed her close to his chest, making her gasp but she sighed contentedly.  
She giggled as he let her go, reluctantly.  
"Yes you can."  
She kissed him on the cheek.  
“I say this is cause for celebration,” he chuckled. “Cake anyone?”  
Rae and Bruce groaned, having only just finished the cake from Bucky’s birthday. Then Rae thumped the heel of her hand to her forehead.  
“I have to make some for Rhodey and Tony!”  
Now it was Bucky’s turn to groan. She laughed and clutched his sleeve, dragging him to the elevator.  
“Thanks Bruce!” she called over her shoulder as they left.  
“Anytime,” he called back.

 

They made their way into the kitchen which was strangely deserted. As they started to gather ingredients from various cupboards, Rae remembered the locket that Bucky had placed down when they entered. Putting down a large bag of flour, she crossed to the counter and opened the box once more. The locket gleamed up at her and her fingers found their way to the clasp. He tugged on it gently and opened it. Inside were two pictures: on one side was a picture the press had taken at Tony’s New Year’s party of them all dressed in their costumes. Bucky’s arm was around Rae and everyone was grinning at the camera, apart from Clint who was pouting. She sniggered at that. On the other side was a picture she didn’t know had been taken. It was from Bucky’s birthday, when everyone had split off into their little groups. Gazing down at the picture, she saw Bucky’s lips pressed to her cheek and a small smile crept onto her face. It was, as she’d said, perfect.  
She gasped and Bucky, who was holding an equally large bag of sugar, turned around. His eyes fell on the locket and he looked away from her, his cheeks going slightly pink. Glancing back, he found her eyes and she grinned at his blush.  
"Could you help me?" She said quietly, gesturing towards the clasp.  
"Your sling's off now, you could do it," he pointed out as he crossed the room to her and his fingers held the clasp.  
"More fun this way," she retorted, lifting her hair out of the way and holding the locket to her chest as his fingers traced the line of her neck.  
The two clasps joined together and Bucky pressed his lips just below her ear.  
"You tease," she whispered, spinning around so that her hands were on his chest.  
She bent her head to catch his lips with hers and broke off quickly.  
"So... cake making!"  
She poked her tongue out at his expression.  
"Now who's the tease?" he smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I've broken 20,000 words! That's honestly mind-blowing! Thank you to everyone who has read this and all your support.  
> Chapter 3 of my Bucky x reader re-write of this is up on systemfailuresunshine.tumblr.com and I now have a masterlist (systemfailuresunshine.tumblr.com/writing_masterlist) so if anyone wants to read Elsa on there, those are my links! x


	11. Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cake making for Rhodey and Tony, as promised, with a few distractions along the way

"Alright, Barnes, time is of the essence. We have about 2 hours before Tony and Rhodey get back from physical therapy so let's move, move, move," Rae ordered.   
Bucky chuckled, picking a mixing bowl from one of the cupboards.   
"Yes, ma'am," he said, placing it down on a central counter and kissing her on the cheek.   
"Kisses will get you nowhere," she smirked.   
Bucky raised an eyebrow, testing her.   
"Then maybe I'll stop."   
They stared each other down before she looked away slightly.   
"They're still appreciated though," she said, quietly.   
Bucky's laugh boomed in the kitchen as he swept her off her feet and trapped her in front of the fridge. She smiled at him, placed her lips to his and then dipped under his metal arm.   
"Nice try," she winked back at him as she moved back to the counter. 

 

As she sorted through recipes, Bucky slumped against the counter.   
"Why are we doing this?" he whined, picking the sugar up again and bringing it to the mixing bowl. "Can't we just buy them cakes?"   
"They helped me out with yours," she reminded him. "Plus, I'm pretty sure Steve still thinks he's in the army. Have you seen how much flour he bought?"   
"You brought up the idea of cake in a house full of superheroes and you're surprised?" he snickered.   
"Not surprised exactly," she dragged out. "Just... unnerved." 

 

"Oh, look at this one," Rae said, scrolling down the recipes on her phone, as Bucky stood behind her with one arm on the counter either side of her.   
"Carrot cake?" He shook his head, grinning. "Too healthy."   
"Brownies?" She suggested, looking at the next recipe.   
"Too good for them," he winked at her.   
She elbowed him in the ribs and laughed.   
"You're unbelievable." She rolled her eyes.   
"Aren't I?" He smirked.   
She turned to kiss his cheek.   
"Yes, dear," she smiled.   
He glanced at her seriously.   
"Are we at the nickname stage?" He teased. "We've only had one date."   
She spun round to face him properly and fixed him with a look.   
"I think we've known each other long enough, and you've put up with me complaining about my cast for so long, that it's justified. Plus, you call me 'doll'!"   
"That doesn't count."   
He raised an eyebrow at her.   
"Besides," she continued. "I really wanna come up with an awful one."   
"You've got some competition what with all of Stark's ones. But it just means I get to come up with an equally terrible one for you."   
He stuck his tongue out at her.   
"Damn, I didn't think this through," she giggled.   
"No you didn't," he chuckled, pressing his lips to her temple as she turned back to the recipes.   
"Cupcakes?"   
"Cupcakes!"   
She dipped under his arm to put her phone down, before going to fetch flour and equipment.   
"You know you could just ask me to move," he smiled at her.   
She nodded as she placed the flour on a counter.   
"I know. It's just funny." 

 

"This needs some music," Bucky suddenly said, as Rae was scooping flour into a bowl that was precariously balanced on a set of scales.   
"My phone's on the side," she replied, not looking round.   
He walked over the phone and frowned as he tried to guess her password.   
1 2 3 4 was too easy, Stark would have guessed that in a second. Actually, that was probably why she used a password in the first place.   
"It's 1 9 1 7," she called.   
He looked back at her as he typed the password in, unlocking the phone.   
"You softie," he smiled. "Right, what good music have you got?"   
"I'll have you know," she turned away from the flour to face him. "That all of my music is good."   
"I think that's debatable. You played the Jonas Brothers for an hour yesterday."   
"Everyone likes the Jonas Brothers."   
"It's not on Steve's list, it doesn't count as good music."   
"You're basing all good music on Steve's list? He has Justin Bieber on that list!"   
"Point taken, but his last album was great"   
She shook her head in exasperation.   
"Give it here?" she suggested, gesturing to the phone.   
He passed it over.   
"Here!" She clicked on a playlist and a calypso started playing.   
"Under the Sea? I'll let you have that one," he chuckled.   
"Are you going to help?" she chastised, smiling and turning back to the flour.   
"I'm motivating just by being here!" 

 

The next song started playing and they looked at each other.   
"Tale as old as time," Rae muttered.   
Bucky winked up at her, and walked over to the counter, holding a hand out.   
"Care for a dance, miss?"   
"You're so cheesy!"   
"You love it!"   
"That I do," she stuck her tongue out at him and took his hand.   
She placed one hand on his shoulder and he put his other hand around her waist.   
He pulled her out from behind the counter and into the centre of the room before turning the music up on her phone.   
Spinning her round, he began to sing loudly. 

"Barely even friends,   
Then somebody bends   
Unexpectedly," he dragged out. 

"Just a little change," she continued, as they danced.   
"Small to say the least,   
Both a little scared,   
Neither one prepared." 

"Beauty and the Beast," they finished together, collapsing with laughter.   
"I think this song sums us up pretty well," she said.   
"You're right, I am a beauty," he winked at her. "Sucks for you though." 

"Right, back to baking," she giggled, looking at his pouting face. "They'll be back soon."   
"You could still buy the cakes," he smirked, in a sing-song tone, as he brought the butter from the fridge over to her.   
“You’re distracting me.”   
She creamed the butter and sugar, and then added the other ingredients to the mixing bowl. The smirk on his face dropped as he felt powder on his face, and wiped flour out of his eyes. He looked at her who whistled innocently, quickly putting the flour down. She managed to dish out the servings of cake mixture before he spoke.   
“Oh, it is on!” His smirk returned.   
He rushed round the counter and grabbed his own handful of flour, which promptly deposited itself on both of them. She picked up her own handful of icing sugar and threw it at him, still managing to get some in her hair. His retort was two flour-handprints on her cheeks. She laughed and put her own icing sugared hands on his chest.   
"Ah, no!" She warned, eyeing the egg that he'd picked up. "Flour is one thing, eggs are another completely!"   
"You're no fun."   
"I'm trying to keep this outfit at least partially clean."   
She gestured to her black, and flour-covered, leggings and he looked down at his own black t-shirt which made him look like a Dalmatian. 

 

Somehow, in all the chaos, they failed to notice Steve coming into the kitchen and putting the cakes in the oven. It was easy to miss Steve these days: he'd become quieter and kept to himself more. However, he didn’t quite leave unscathed, disappearing quickly with a streak of baking powder in his hair. A beeping alerted them to this fact. They turned to each other, confused.   
"Did you...?"   
"I thought you did," he replied, putting on an oven glove and taking the cakes out of the oven. 

 

"You're piping?" He said, incredulously, after the cupcakes had cooled enough. "No one told me that was part of the deal!"   
"Come on, give it a try," she smiled, handing him the piping bag.   
He took it carefully in his right hand and squeezed, a pathetic blob falling onto the cake, and a spray from the other end of the bag coating both of them in icing. She laughed while he put the bag down and lifted her legs from under her, placing her on the counter.   
"Oh, that's funny, is it?" He teased, swiping a finger down her nose to mop up some of the exploded icing.   
Her response was to wipe icing from his forehead and lick it off her finger, pressing her lips to his afterwards.   
"Very." 

 

Rae turned round to finish the icing, just as Tony and Rhodey walked into the kitchen.   
"What happened to my kitchen?" Tony gasped, clutching his chest and looking at the mess that surrounded them.   
He was about to tell them off before seeing the cupcakes on the counter.   
"Surprise!"   
She took in his expression and snorted. Bucky snickered behind her. Tony turned to them again and sighed.   
"Just clean it up," he raised an eyebrow before taking one tray into the main area.   
Rhodey followed slowly behind him, stopping to thank them before taking his own tray.   
"Well, I'd say that was successful," Bucky smiled.   
"I say we have a lot of tidying to do," Rae said. "Washing or drying?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearly 600 hits! Thank you all so much! Here is the slightly overdue Chapter 11. I hope you all enjoy the fluff because the next chapter is not going to be a happy one (sorry in advance)  
> Hope you're all having a great day x


	12. A Tribute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Rae go to visit someone very important...

April began as it always did: with a rainstorm. Since the cake-making, Steve had started staying in his room a lot more. He'd come out for meals, but was never much for conversation when he was around. Everyone knew why, and a sort of cloud seemed to hang over the Tower as the date drew nearer. 

About a week passed and Steve was becoming more and more isolated. The next day, Rae happened to pass his door as she was wandering towards the kitchen, searching for food she could bring back to Bucky who was hiding out in her room. She stopped suddenly as she heard music. Steve rarely played music. She edged closer to the door and pressed her ear against it, careful not to make a noise with the floorboards as she moved. 

The unmistakable sound of Margaret Whiting could be heard through the door. 

_‘You think I don’t love you,_  
_Oh, but I do._  
_How can I show you that I do?’_

  


Rae hesitated only slightly before knocking on the door. The music stopped abruptly and a small voice called.  
"Come in."  
She pushed on the door and it opened to reveal Steve lying on his bed with his eyes closed, a record player in the corner. Stepping into the room slowly, she surveyed the scene before her eyes rested on his. She could see the bags under them as well as the red tinge to his cheeks and the faint tear tracks crossing them.  
"Oh, Steve," she whispered.  
"Hey, Rae," Steve said, a little hoarsely as he sat up.  
He coughed to clear his throat and she hovered by the door, not sure whether to say anything or just leave him be.  
"You wanna talk about it?" She offered.  
"I'm not really sure what to say," he admitted.  
They both looked away and Rae rubbed her arm. There was a pause.  
"You can sit down if you like."  
He shuffled across and she came and sat next to him, a small gap between them. Steve ran his hands through his hair and sighed. Rae's heart clenched as she took in the supersoldier looking so... vulnerable. It was a rare moment for any of the Avengers to look close to human-like, but the times they did were always emotional. She glanced down at the bed and took his hand in hers, squeezing it softly. Steve offered her a small smile and they sat like that for a few minutes before either of them spoke.

  


"We could go see her?" Rae suggested in a quiet voice, almost unsure of his reaction.  
Steve chuckled humourlessly and squeezed her hand.  
"I'm not sure she'd want to see me. Not after all that's happened between us. What I did for Bucky, and the mess I caused with Tony," he trailed off.  
"She'd understand. She sounds like the sort of person who would. Especially if it's you."  
She smiled sadly and looked up at him through her eyelashes. He seemed to be weighing it up.  
"I'm not sure," he repeated.  
"It might help?" she said.  
"I'll think about it," he stated, still looking off into the distance but with a look of, almost, determination in his eyes.  
She stood up and squeezed his hand once more before letting it go and heading for the door.  
"You know where to find me."

  


Rae rounded the corner of the corridor to her room and was walking towards her door before she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see whoever was behind her and came face to face with Steve. She smiled up at him.  
"Let me just grab an umbrella."  
He shuffled on his feet as he waited for her, still not quite sure if this was the right decision. Before he could change his mind again, she came out of her room, her outfit complete with some Wellington boots and a large umbrella. He made his way to the elevator as she dashed back into her room.  
Hearing her enter again, Bucky looked up from his book.  
“Umbrella?” he asked, a grin ghosting over his lips.  
“We’re going on a visit,” she explained.  
Bucky glanced at his watch and then back at her, nodding in understanding. His face grew slightly solemn.  
“I miss her too but I didn’t know her like Steve did. Go,” he smiled.  
She kissed Bucky on the cheek and came back out to meet Steve.

  


They took the subway south and then walked side by side under the umbrella in silence, only diverting to visit a flower shop. After about ten minutes they stopped before a pair of wrought iron gates. Steve paused, running his hands over the familiar black bars. Rae took his hand slowly, checking frequently to see if it was okay. With no indication otherwise, they pressed on. They finally came to stop in front of the very thing they were here to see and his breath hitched slightly. She squeezed his hand and let go as he kneeled down so that he was at eye level height with it. He put one hand over his eyes as he placed the flowers carefully on top and stood back up. She moved a little closer to him as they both read the words he’d read several times before:

  


_Margaret Elizabeth “Peggy” Carter_

_April 9th 1921 – April 29th 2016_

_A loving wife, mother and friend._  
_A hero and co-founder of S.H.I.E.L.D._  
_She will be dearly missed._

_“When the whole world is telling you to move, it is your job to plant yourself like a tree and say ‘no, you move’.”_

  


“She seems like a great woman,” Rae finally said.  
“She was,” Steve sighed, running a hand through his hair again. "I remember it all so clearly... getting the text, having it sink in that she was really gone. It doesn't feel like a year ago, and there isn't a day that goes by that I don't miss her. I'd be nothing without her."  
“I’m sure she felt the same,” she reassured.  
He shook his head slowly.  
“There was nothing she couldn’t do. Even put Howard in his place, which was saying something.”  
“You really miss her, don’t you?”  
Her heart ached as she looked at him. He looked so small and helpless. Bucky would have said he looked like the 16-year-old kid from Brooklyn again.  
“I never did get that dance,” he said softly, as he drew his fingers across the stone. 

  


"Funny who you can run into when you're out and about," a voice came from behind them.  
They turned to find Tony leaning against a tree, his legs crossed. Steve's jaw clenched as he stood up.  
"Stark."  
"Rogers."  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Come on, guys, not here."  
Her voice was soft but forceful. Tony stepped back.  
"She's right," Tony sighed, hanging his head. "Aunt Peggy..." He trailed off.  
"She wouldn't want you to fight," Rae finished. "Especially standing over her grave."  
"Aunt Peggy?" Steve was stunned.  
"Well, godmother technically but she and Jarvis basically raised me when Dad wasn't around, which was most of the time. They're the reason I'm here today."  
"And you're here to...?" Steve asked, still not entirely convinced.  
"Pay my respects, Steve," Tony put a hand on his shoulder. "It being her birthday and all. Thought I'd actually do something worthwhile, even if it's just tidying up the flowers."  
Steve shook his head again, a little harder and swallowed.  
"I'm sorry, Tony. I didn’t mean..." he trailed off.  
"I know."  
Tony gave him a small smile and Steve nodded, wistfully.  
“You’re not gonna regale us with any of your war stories, then?”  
Tony bumped Steve’s shoulder with his, and grinned up at him as he dropped to his knees and started taking away dead flowers from in front of the gravestone.  
“I thought I’d bored you all enough with them,” Steve looked down at the writing again. “And she knows them all anyway. She was there.”  
He scooted round to help Tony with the flowers, while Rae folded the umbrella. It had stopped raining just after Tony had arrived but none of them had noticed until now. It was still overcast but that seemed to match the mood of the day.  
“I’d like to hear some,” she said, propping the umbrella against the next gravestone. “You never did finish that one about Happy and Dugan.”  
Steve gave a small smile as he slipped back into his memories.  
“Peggy never did forgive me for that one,” he chuckled softly, a far-away look in his eye. 

  


They finished sorting out the flowers and stepped back.  
“I think she’d appreciate it,” Tony smiled, checking in with Steve.  
His face seemed to have brightened while they had been there, still not as it always was, and still with a look of something else hidden just behind it, but he looked almost content. Satisfied with the work they’d put in and how Peggy would have reacted, had she been there to see it.  
They stood in silence for a few minutes, admiring their handiwork. Tony broke the silence with a not-so-pleasant topic. His light tone meant that the conversation wasn’t dragged down by the content.  
"She'd have hated what the Accords did to us."  
"Yeah, she would have,” Steve agreed. “She'd have been banging our heads together like we were a couple of school kids."  
"That's because you acted like it,” Rae almost laughed. “I'm on Peggy's side here!”  
“Well, somehow we managed to work it out,” Tony smiled.  
“I think that was Buck,” Steve raised an eyebrow at Tony, testing him. “Putting himself back under.”  
Tony eyed Steve with suspicion but the note of pain in his voice as he uttered the last line stopped him from saying anything. It still upset him even a year on, but he never mentioned it. Even now, he put everyone before himself.  
Tony was wary as he quipped “Who knew Elsa would be of so much help?”  
He smirked slightly, a hint of a challenge to his question.  
Steve laughed, a full, proper laugh this time, which let them know he was feeling better. With that, they knew it was time to go. 

  


They ended up walking back to the Tower. It took over an hour but no one seemed to mind. The air was filled with conversation about mundane things, but it was just what they needed after the emotion-filled morning. Stepping back into the Tower, they were greeted by an excited Bucky who looked like a puppy as he all but bounded up to them.  
"Guys... you have to see what just arrived!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my birthday tribute to one Peggy Carter. She's one of my favourite characters so I had to do something, and I felt that it was only right to do something for Steve for it. I also wanted to give Tony some of what he wasn't allowed in Civil War. He obviously knew and liked Peggy but there was no mention of it so I wanted to give him his time as well. I put her death date as the date that Civil War came out in the UK.
> 
> I hope the build-up worked as well. Let me know :) 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has read this, and I hope you're all doing well x


	13. Someone Wants To Talk To You...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is waiting for Steve, Tony and Rae as they arrive back at the Tower...

Stepping back into the Tower, they were greeted by an excited Bucky who looked like a puppy as he all but bounded up to them.   
"Guys... you have to see what just arrived!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Is it ruffians?" Rae gasped exaggeratedly. "Thugs? Have they come for me?"   
Bucky laughed.   
"Nice Tangled reference there, doll, and nearly as good as that."   
She elbowed him in the ribs as he slung an arm around her shoulders. The ‘what’ had arrived turned out to be a ‘who’. They rounded the corridor and caught a glimpse at Nick Fury, in all his black and leather, standing in the middle of the room waiting for them.   
"Nice of you to show up," he smirked as they entered.   
Rae looked sheepish but Tony and Steve stood their ground.   
"We were..." Steve started.   
Nick gave them a small, rare, understanding smile.   
"I know where you've been, Rogers. Eyes everywhere, remember?"   
Steve nodded; a wordless thank you.   
"So why did you call us all here?" Sam interrupted.   
Nick turned to look at him and raised an eyebrow before speaking.   
“Someone wants to talk to you,” he said, cryptically.   
As if on cue, a tall, muscular man with long blond hair entered. Rae turned to look at the expressions on the faces of the other Avengers. Most of them looked happy to see him, except for one. Bucky looked apprehensive. 

 

"It is good to see you again, Captain," Thor said, as he crossed the room to shake hands with Steve.   
"You too, Thor."   
"And who is this?" He gestured to Bucky.   
"This is Bucky," Steve's voice shook slightly, a note of trepidation present, but with pride lacing his words.   
"Ah, your old friend. Of course."   
Thor smiled at him and clapped a hand on Bucky's shoulder. Bucky jolted but kept his composure.   
"It is good to meet you, Bucky," he beamed down at him.   
It was strange to see Bucky looking so small, compared to the demigod. Bucky shuffled slightly, but tried to smile back.   
"And who are you, little one?" Thor asked Rae.   
When she didn't answer, he directed the question to Steve.   
"The one attached to your friend's arm?"   
Steve smirked a little at that, and Rae snuggled further into Bucky's arm, her fingers curling round his hand. She wasn't scared of Thor, not that she had any reason to be, but he was a lot to take in all at once.   
"That is his girlfriend, Rae," Steve winked down at her.   
Rae giggled softly and waved her free hand at Thor. She'd heard stories about him from the others but seeing him in person was a different thing entirely. Thor waved back, bemused. He turned back to Bucky.   
"You are a lucky man, Bucky."   
Bucky smiled down at her, round his shoulder, then looked back at Thor.   
"Yes, I am."   
"So," Tony interrupted. "I hate to break up the introductions, but why are you here, big guy?"   
Thor made his way into the middle of the room, his cape wafting behind him as he walked. He turned to Nick, who had just finished a cell phone call.   
"He's here," Nick started. "Because apparently there's some..."   
He paused, thinking of the best way to phrase what he was going to say next.   
"Suspicious disturbances," he finished.   
"Well then," Tony quipped. "Suit up, guys. If there's disturbances, we're all in trouble."   
Nick glared at him and they faced off for about half a minute before Tony backed down, folding his arms across his chest.   
"As Fury was saying," Thor continued. "These disturbances are not to be taken lightly."   
He seemed to look pointedly at Tony, who huffed.   
"Heimdall tells me that he saw them in Jotunheim a few days ago, then Svartalfheim the day before last. It appears they are heading here."   
"And what exactly are they?" Bucky asked, an arm around Rae's waist now.   
"That's what we're trying to find out," Nick stated.   
"So wait..." Tony all but shouted. "You don't even know what these are yet, and you're coming to us for help? Help with what? Noises? Random earthquakes? Come on, Thor!"   
"We believe they are connected to the Infinity Stones," Thor replied, smoothly. "We think HYDRA may have found another, and that they intend to use it."   
"Use it for what, exactly?" Rhodey volunteered.   
"The stone that was stolen is called the 'Time Stone'," Nick explained. "We believe HYDRA are going to use it to try to bring back the Red Skull."   
Both Steve and Bucky's heads whipped up at that, and they looked at each other, questioning whether they'd heard him correctly.   
"That is what I said, Cap," Nick said, registering their expressions. "Since they were knocked out of hiding when we dismantled SHIELD, we knew they were planning something big. Something to bring about a new beginning. We think they used Zola's notes."   
"Heimdall says that these disturbances seem to be in the form of time shifts. Parts of Jotunheim appear to be in the past. That is, looking at these parts shows past events. Much like your scientists looking at a star and the information it providing being centuries of years old, if not longer."   
"But," that was Nat. "How is that possible? How did HYDRA get to Jotunheim, and how have they ended up here?"   
"Like I said before," Nick answered, his tone softened compared to the interaction with Tony, "that is what we don't know yet. But we know they're coming. That much Thor has told us. That much Heimdall can see." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“So what’s the play here, Cap?” Sam asked, as they huddled to discuss strategies. “What should we do?”   
Steve considered, tilting his head to one side as he thought about the answer.   
“Well we can’t exactly track them down,” Tony said.   
“They must have the Tesseract,” Thor stated. “That is the only way they would have been able to go to Jotunheim and Svartalfheim.”   
“I thought Heimdall had the Tesseract,” Nick interjected.   
Thor looked a little nervous and averted his gaze but carried on.   
“The last I saw of the Tesseract, it was with Heimdall. Odin only knows how they managed to overpower him.”   
“Maybe they had some inside help,” Clint mused.   
“Like last time,” Tony muttered.   
“You speak of Loki?” Thor asked.   
“I’m saying we shouldn’t rule it out,” Tony replied. “After last time…”   
“After last time, a lot has changed,” Thor hung his head. “Loki died in a fight with the Dark Elves, trying to save another of the Infinity Stones from being taken into the wrong hands.”   
There was a pause.   
“Well then, who would do this?” Nick asked, getting slightly more agitated.   
“It has to be the Red Skull,” Steve said. “He wanted the Tesseract; hell, he had the Tesseract last time, and was going to use it to create bombs. You know what HYDRA wants,” he gestured towards Nick and Nat. “They want supreme rule.”   
“Sorry to interject,” Vision said. “But what exactly is the Tesseract? I have a basic understanding but I think it may be more pertinent if we were all on the same page, so to speak, before going into this.”   
“The Tesseract,” Thor started. “Is a cube containing infinite power. As far as I know, it can used to travel through the Nine Realms in such a way as the Bifrost. But since it was returned to him when Loki was…” he couldn’t finish so changed the topic. “Long ago, the All-father informed me that it too contains an Infinity Stone, one capable of distorting space. This, they may have used to enter the different Realms.”   
“So we’re saying that HYDRA have two Infinity Stones?” Rhodey asked. “How is that even possible? Is that… is that allowed?”   
“It is allowed,” Thor noted. “But not necessarily wise. We do not know what could happen if two Infinity Stones are in close proximity.”   
“The Red Skull with two Infinity Stones,” Bucky shuddered. “I mean, last time, he was using us to build his weapons but with two, with what you’re saying, if he has the power to distort time and space, he could do what he wants. He could…”   
“He could destroy the world,” Nick stated coldly. “Which is exactly what we’re trying to stop. Thor – I need details on the Time Stone and the Tesseract. I imagine you’re the one who’ll know the most about it, and if not, find out. Rogers, Barnes – I need information on what exactly the Red Skull was after last time, what he wanted to do with the Tesseract, how he used it, anything you got. Stark – plans for containment fields when we capture these Stones. The rest of you – you have two hours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much! Chapter 13 is here! I hope you guys enjoyed Thor. He'll be around for a little bit :) Please comment, kudos, bookmark. This sort of happens after Thor: The Dark World because Thor doesn't know Loki is dead. What do you guys think of the plot? I know, I lied about the fluff but it'll be back! I promise :) x


	14. "Get To Work"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the impending battle with HYDRA looming, now is the time to discuss strategy, and for some truth to surface...

Two hours later, everyone gathered in one of Tony's labs. It was the easiest way to see the containment plans, and the others had information they could bring anywhere. Nick was looking over them as Steve gave them the run down on the Red Skull's ideas last time.  
"He... wanted to create advanced weapons to win the War," he said, the memories coming back to him. "He wanted to find a weapon that would overthrow Hitler so that he could lead the world as head of HYDRA."  
"They made us build the weapons, those of us that were... captured?" Bucky said, almost like a question, still slightly unsure whether he could trust his memory.  
Steve nodded at him.  
"They tested them out on you as well."  
"Now that I do remember," Bucky shuddered. Steve's face turned to one of concern as Rae squeezed Bucky's hand.  
"So how does the Tesseract fit into this?" Rhodey asked.  
"The Red Skull had a machine which took power from the Tesseract. He used that to power his weapons."  
"If the Tesseract seems under threat, it will defend itself. You recall that, do you not?" Thor mused.  
A few of the Avengers nodded. Clint looked sullen.  
"HYDRA agents seem to be protecting the stone," Nick started, gauging the expression of everyone in the room. "We've had reports of old HYDRA agents as well as old weapons popping up in places they shouldn't. We've got to act quickly before they become a problem."  
"With all due respect," Steve interrupted. "The fact that they're here is a problem."  
"Err... guys," Tony said, looking at his watch.  
As Sam was about to ask what was wrong, FRIDAY turned on the TV.  
"Boss, there's something you might want to see."

 

They all turned, just as another explosion was shown. Wanda gasped as the news anchor read out the headlines.  
"If you've just tuned in, these are our top stories today. There has been a string of seemingly unconnected deaths across the world. Amongst the casualties: the president of France, François Hollande; two of his bodyguards; a member of the Reynosa drug cartel; the mayor of Texas, Mike Rawlings; and the actor Bruce Willis' mother, Marlene. Investigations are currently underway. We'll give you more information as it comes in. Now, over to the weather where..."  
The TV turned off.  
“Turns out this is more serious than we thought,” Nick said finally. “Get to work.”

 

As the strategy meeting came to an end, they broke off into groups to decompress before the firefight.  
"Fury, what aren’t you telling us?” Tony mused, looking at Nick out of the corner of his eye.  
Nick hesitated before answering. He wasn’t nervous, but this was a slightly delicate matter.  
“The woman’s back,” he conceded, his voice hard.  
“Anastasia?” Bucky choked out.  
Nick nodded solemnly.  
Bucky and Nat looked at each other.  
"Alright, guys," Steve said, placing a reassuring hand on Bucky's shoulder. "Now we have some idea what we're up against, it's time to do something about it. Be prepared for anything. They're probably hiding something from us."

 

While Bucky was distracted, Thor came to sit by Rae.  
"You must stay out of this, little one," he smiled sadly. "For the sake of Bucky. He does not want to lose you, I can tell. He cares for you very much.  
"I care about him too," she nodded. "After last time..." She shook her head. "I can't put him through that again."  
She looked up, just as Bucky was walking over to her. He smiled at Thor, and took Rae by the hand, as he sank to the floor. She ran her free hand through his hair, brushing it away from his eyes and tucking it behind his ear. Thor gave her shoulder a light squeeze before walking over to Tony.  
"You okay?" She whispered when Thor had gone.  
Bucky looked away and sighed deeply, running his thumb across the back of her hand.  
“You… you have to stay here, though. After last time, I can’t…” he couldn’t finish the sentence.  
He looked up at her, his eyes glistening. Rae cupped his cheek and brushed it with her thumb.  
“I'll stay,” she said, sincerely.  
Bucky breathed a sigh of relief and hung his head. She held a finger up at him. He glanced back up.  
“On one condition.”  
“Name it.” He was hesitant but still offered a small smile.  
“I get to listen to the comms. I’m in the loop the entire time.”  
“I guess I can allow that. Though you’ll have to get it past Stevie,” he chuckled lightly.

 

They walked to the Quinjet hand in hand. Steve came over to them as they entered the hangar, looking a little dishevelled. Everyone else was milling around, either talking or waiting for orders. Tony waved from his position next to Nat as Nick gave them Intel.  
“Jet’s ready to go when you are,” Steve said.  
“Give me five minutes,” Bucky replied, squeezing Rae’s hand.  
Steve nodded and walked off but not before addressing Rae.  
“I need to talk to you after.”  
There was a pause. Nat got into the Jet and immediately started shouting at the others who, in her opinion, were taking their own sweet time. Tony wandered over to Rae and slung an arm around her shoulder before ruffling her hair with his other hand.  
“See you around, kiddo,” he smirked.  
“You better come back,” she smiled up at him.  
“Don’t I always?” He raised an eyebrow.  
He looked up at Bucky, a silent question in his eyes. Bucky nodded and Tony headed off to the Jet. Rae looked around and found that everyone else seemed to have disappeared.  
“Barnes, get your ass in this Jet before I have to drag you in,” Nat shouted from the pilot’s seat.  
Bucky chuckled and ran a hand through his hair, looking up through his eyelashes.  
“I guess that means I have to go,” he said, sadly, but with a smile still playing on his lips.  
Rae shuffled closer to him as he wrapped his arms around her and placed a kiss to her head.  
“Stay safe,” she whispered.  
“You too.”  
“You’re making sure of that,” she joked before lifting her head to kiss him on the cheek.  
Letting her go, he brushed his hand through her hair, letting the strands flow over the metal. She pressed her lips to his as Nat shouted at them again.  
“Barnes, I swear to God. I am getting out of this Jet.”  
“Can’t keep her waiting.”  
He gave Rae one more quick squeeze before jogging backwards towards the Jet.  
“I love you,” he said.  
She froze but smiled weakly as Nat shut the door. She couldn’t say it back. Why couldn’t she say it back?  
Before she had time to react, Steve tapped her on the shoulder. She spun round and he caught her arm before she had the chance to stumble.  
“Thanks,” she laughed breathlessly.  
“I heard about you wanting to listen on comms,” he started.  
“Listen, I know you might think it’s a bad idea, and I don’t want to distract anyone, I just wanted to know that you were all safe.”  
He held a hand up and she stopped abruptly.  
“I think it’s a good idea.”  
She smiled.  
“Reminds us that there’s someone at home looking out for us, someone who needs us back. It might keep us focused on the end goal.”  
Rae beamed at him and practically tackled him with a hug.  
“You might break it before I can give it to you,” he laughed, disentangling himself from her and reaching into his inside pocket.  
He pulled out a small device, no bigger than a penny and held it out to her.  
“But only for listening,” he smirked. “If I have to hear you and Buck having a kind of conversation I don’t want to hear, there will be consequences.”  
She giggled and ducked her head, taking the device from his hand.  
“I promise, Stevie.”  
“Rogers!” someone shouted from the Jet.  
It was probably Nat again. Steve jumped a little and turned to the sound, and then back to Rae.  
He saluted a goodbye before checking his shield was on his back, and walking to the Jet.  
Rae sighed and slumped into a chair near one of the walls as the engines started to gather up speed and the Jet slowly made its way out of the hangar. She waved to it, knowing fully that none of the people inside could see but it made her feel better. 

 

"Do you think they’ll be okay, FRIDAY?” Rae mused as she watched the Quinjet disappear into the distance.  
“I think they’ll try their best,” came the reply.  
That was enough for now. There was nothing she could do, except worry. Worry about the team, worry about Bucky, worry about her reaction to him saying ‘I love you’. There was a lot she could do to worry about that. Why couldn’t she respond? Would it be too late by the time they got back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky said he loves her!! What happens next??  
> What's this? An update? I'm alive and I bring with me another 1500 words! I'm sorry it's taken so long, this chapter would not flow out of me. There's a little bit of fluff in there and I quite like the fact that Thor is so protective. I'd also like to take this time to apologise to Francois Hollande for killing him off, as well as to Bruce Willis for killing his mum. It's not personal. Also, if there's any NCIS fans reading this, I hope you liked the reference.  
> I aim to get another chapter out within two weeks so hopefully, it won't be too long. Next chapter is the actual battle scene. I know, I'm writing action! Fluff is returning, I swear! Just not for another couple of chapters. But it will be there. All good things to those who wait...  
> I'm so grateful to all of you who have read this, bookmarked, commented and given kudos. Please keep doing this, it's very much appreciated! Hope everyone has a lovely day x


	15. The Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers find the facility, and Bucky has only one thing on his mind...

The Quinjet touched down in a deserted field and the Avengers gathered at the back of the Jet, ready to go. They could see the compound from the air but seemed to have landed without attracting any unwanted attention.  
“Right, do we all know the plan?” Steve asked.  
There were nods of agreement around him.  
“Sam: take Redwing and scout out the area. Let us know the stats, what exactly we’re up against. Tony, Thor and I will be the first line of defense. Bruce: give ‘em hell but remember we need the Tesseract and the Stone intact. Vision: find a way in. Buck, Clint, Nat, Wanda: we’ll call you when we’re in. Rae will be listening in so try not to make her too anxious.”  
Back at the Tower, Rae rolled her eyes.  
“I heard that,” Steve joked.  
“How are you, little one?” came Thor’s voice through the comms.  
Putting down her book and sitting up from her place on the couch, Rae smiled.  
“I’m not supposed to talk to you guys,” she replied. “That was Steve’s rule for me being able to listen in.”  
“And you’re currently breaking it,” another voice said, with an impatient sigh.  
She could practically hear Steve smirking as he spoke.  
“He asked a question,” she giggled. “I’m good, Thor, now focus on the mission.”  
She could hear Tony snorting.  
“Guess we better do as the lady says,” he said, before the helmet came down on his suit. “Let’s go, Wilson!” 

 

Five minutes later, they heard Sam over the comms.  
“There’s not a lot of outside defence, but there’s the odd guard wandering the grounds. Couple of security cameras, which are…”  
Static and electrical buzzing filled their ears.  
“Now disabled; you’re welcome. It’s pretty fortified inside though. Lots of people around, high alert.” Sam scoffed. “Nothing we can’t handle though,”  
“Well, with the cameras out, I think now’s our time,” said Steve.  
"Are you sure you're sure those cameras are out, Wilson?" Tony asked, fighting a grin. "Old 'Sequins' here isn't exactly hard to spot."  
Steve's head whipped up and his gaze immediately fell on Bucky who was hiding his face with his hand, his eyes creasing at the sides as he tried to hold in his laughter.  
"Shut up, Buck," Steve shook his head.  
He let out a long exasperated sigh.  
"Just pair up," Steve said. "We don't know how prepared they are."  
With the laughter dying away slowly, Bucky and Nat paired up instinctively. If Anastasia was in there, they were the ones that wanted to bring her down. Clint and Wanda were next: the second line of defence. 

 

Steve, Tony and Thor exited the Jet first, taking full advantage of what little surprise they had on the facility. The others waited for their command. As soon as they heard the grunts of both their teammates and the HYDRA agents, they started gearing up. Nat grabbed two guns, pocketing them in her holsters. Bucky snatched a pocket knife from the shelf above. He also instinctively picked up a gun, holding it in his hand, an unreadable look in his eyes. Nat glanced back at him, a little taken aback when she saw the way he was now gripping the gun. There was a ferocity in his actions that could only be explained by the fact that somewhere inside that facility was Anastasia.  
Wanda’s focus was on her powers, testing them out and filling the space around them with red mist. Clint headed straight for the arrows. He seemed to be studying one but looked up when he heard voices in his ear.  
“We’re in,” Steve informed them quietly. “There’s a lot of ground to cover here, lots of side rooms.”  
He paused to let them digest this information, and start to form a plan.  
“Let’s go,” Tony said, slightly impatient. 

 

They tracked their way carefully into the facility with Sam making sure the cameras were still disabled. Bucky and Nat entered just in time to see Thor and Steve combine forces to take down a group of agents who were trying to sneak up behind them. Bucky put his hand on Steve’s shoulder to let him know they had arrived, and that they weren’t followed. Steve's gaze fell on the gun in Bucky's other hand and then moved to his face. His jaw was set as he took in the scene. Steve nudged him with his shoulder, and Bucky blinked a few times before a smile ghosted over his lips.  
“Can I get in on some of that action?” Tony quipped, firing repulsor rays into the ceiling, which collapsed just as a second group came down the corridor.  
Steve rolled his eyes as Tony lifted his helmet to wink at him.  
“Later,” he chuckled.  
"Not the time, Tin Man," Bucky jibed.  
Tony pouted, looking to Steve for back-up. Steve turned his head slightly to raise his eyebrows at Bucky as he quietly hummed the tune of 'If I Only Had a Brain' from the Wizard of Oz. Nat's shoulders shook as she took in Tony's shocked expression.  
"That security still out, Sam?" Steve asked, his eyes flashing with amusement.  
They could practically hear Sam roll his eyes.  
"Just focus on the agents," he said.  
Tony nodded at Bucky.  
“We’ll stay here to secure this area. You and Romanoff go west and see what else is there. Barton, Wanda: east wing.” 

 

Nat and Bucky walked down one of the corridors, covering each other: one facing forward, the other backwards. As they turned yet another corner without encountering anyone, they heard a voice in their ear.  
"Those cameras won't stay off forever," Tony said. "Nat, I know you’ve got a pensioner with you, but can you hurry it up?”  
“Yeah, Tin Man’s becoming more like ‘Tin Can’.”  
“Shut up, Sparkles.”  
Nat rolled her eyes and turned back to Bucky.  
He nodded at her.  
"Too much ground for both of us to cover together," Nat's eyes filled with mirth. "Especially with your speed, old man."  
Without rising to the bait, Bucky gestured between her and the corridor to their left before turning slightly to the right to check for any movement. Finding nothing in either direction, they moved quickly and quietly away from each other. 

 

Bucky rounded his corner and pressed his back against the wall. He could hear voices but couldn’t see where they were coming from. The facility was alive with fighting and noise, which meant that his acute hearing wasn’t able to make out exact words but he could sense the direction they were coming from. From above him, he could hear the Hulk's growls as he tore through another wall. The comms unit in his ear buzzed slightly, as he heard Nat's electrocution device disable a door. Everything seemed to get hotter as he made his way down the corridor. Bucky could smell the sweat dripping down his face, as his adrenaline pumped faster. He gripped the knife harder in his hand as he moved on, the cool plastic of the handle helping to keep him focused. 

 

As he edged his way round, he spotted the slim, dark-haired woman. Anastasia. His eyes narrowed instinctively and he flattened himself against the wall next to a door. He couldn’t see inside properly but he also couldn’t hear the voices anymore. This was his chance. He pocketed the knife and grasped the gun as though it was his lifeline. He could finish this once and for all. His past would no longer haunt him. With one shot, he could be free. Bucky braced himself, and then kicked the door, which flew open and clanged as it swung back and hit the wall. He stood in the doorway, facing her. Anastasia looked up from her newly crouched position and smirked menacingly, one eyebrow raised. The Time Stone sat behind her on a pedestal, slightly glowing green in the darkness that surrounded them. The only light was from a small window behind them. 

 

Anastasia stood up and walked directly in front of the Stone, her gaze never leaving Bucky’s form. The look in her eyes was unreadable but she seemed to be enjoying the fact that he was here. Especially that he was here alone.  
"Where's your girlfriend, Barnes?” Anastasia taunted. “Maybe I should pay her a visit.”  
Bucky heard a sharp intake of breath through his comms. His grip on the gun loosened slightly at the noise. He'd come here to break away from his past, but also to make sure that Anastasia would pay for what she did to Rae. Her breathing over the comms brought him back to the moment they'd found her, bruised and broken and helpless. He wouldn't let that happen a second time.  
"Don't even think about it," Bucky growled, almost pouncing on her as he leapt up and grabbed her by the shoulders, pulling her down.  
She shook him off with a practised ease, sliding out from under him. He stood up quickly. They circled each other and she moved closer to the Stone.  
“Then again, there are easier ways to hurt her,” she smirked, her accent becoming more noticeable.  
Bucky’s face gave away his confusion only for a moment before he heard it. He suddenly became painfully aware that they weren’t alone in this room. He looked up before something took him off balance, the gun now completely falling out of his hand. He tried to stand but was being ambushed from every direction. He tried to call out, something to let someone know he was in trouble. Slowly recalling his training with Nat, he let out one word. One word so that someone would know what was going on.  
"Buria," he muttered, hoping she remembered as well. Hoping she could hear him. 

 

From the other side of the facility, Nat flinched as she took down an agent. A chill ran through her body as she stood up, on autopilot as she tried to make her way back to Steve. Steve. Steve could help. Right now; however, she seemed to be too caught up in her own memories to call out to Steve. A large electric shock wracked through the agents in front of her as her fighting became more desperate. 'Buria'. 'Storm'. Bucky was being ambushed. 

 

Back in their room, Anastasia stood over Bucky as he was pinned down by, well he couldn’t actually tell how many, agents. A grin was plastered menacingly on her face as she considered her next move. She grasped the gun from his holster and tossed it to one side. He couldn’t help but feel like he’d be in a similar position soon. Kneeling down, she pressed her lips up against his ear, her mouth at the exact height of his comms unit.  
“I’m sorry you weren’t here to help him,” she drawled.  
A choking sound on the other end let her know that Rae was listening. The loud bang from further up the corridor also let her know that the other Avengers now had her attention, even if there was nothing they could do to help. She grabbed the comms unit from Bucky’s ear, and held it out to him as another one of the agent placed their hand around his neck, slowly cutting off his breathing. Bucky let out a strangled gasp.  
“I hope you don’t expect anyone else to come either.”  
There was a crackle, as Anastasia crushed the comms unit in her head, and then silence. Back in the Tower, Rae was pacing the space in front of the couch. Her panic spiked when she couldn’t hear anything over the comms.  
"Steve," she called out timidly.  
She heard an electrical buzz but there was no response. She collapsed back onto the couch, pressing her fingers to her lips.  
"Steve," she shouted.  
“Little busy here, Rae!”  
She flinched at his tone. She tried to speak but her throat caught as she thought of Bucky.  
“It’s…” a loud shriek of interference met her ear and she scrambled to take the unit off.  
“It’s Bucky,” she said, trying to gain back composure. “Bucky’s in trouble.”  
She heard Tony’s voice drowning out her own.  
'Please let him be okay,’ she thought. ‘Please’. 

 

As he dispatched another agent, Steve looked up to find the area clear. He pressed a hand to his ear to check on the others. Tony placed a hand on his shoulder.  
“Buck?” he whispered, careful to avoid detection in case there were any more agents coming.  
He’d heard the gasp on the other end but couldn’t tell what, or who, it was. He’d been too focused on his own fight. Silence came over the comms. He tried again.  
“Buck? You there, pal?”  
The silence continued. Steve began to panic, moving deftly through the facility.  
“Buck? Bucky?” he shouted, becoming increasingly worried as he rounded the corner followed by the other Avengers.  
They came face to face with more HYDRA agents, all on their way to the exit as they made their way quickly out of a room. Steve was pretty certain Bucky was in there.  
“Bucky!” she shouted through the unit.  
She heard Steve burst through the door and gasp.  
“Oh my God, Buck,” he whispered, taking in the bloody and bruised form of his best friend, as the commotion outside the door told him that the others were taking care of the agents that had done this to him. The Hulk smashed through the door, displacing the Time Stone which crashed to the ground. Green mist swirled through the air, and the door as the agents outside seem to dematerialise.  
“Rae, I’m…” she heard Steve sigh and run a hand through his hair. “I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have let him go alone.”  
"It’s okay, Stevie. It’s going to be okay," she whispered. "It wasn’t your fault. Just bring him back. Bring him back to me, Steve."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all! And I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry.  
> Above everyone, I would like to thank my best friend, Ellie, without whom this chapter would not exist. She is wonderful and so talented, and the Tin Man jokes are all hers. I take no credit for that, or for a lot of this chapter. She is also a writer and a thumpin' good'un at that! She writes on here (as flora_tyronelle) so please check her stuff out because it is amazing, and I am in awe of her command of words.  
> Please leave kudos, comment, share, all of the above, but most importantly enjoy!  
> I hope you're all having a good day x


	16. Right As Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the big fight...

Steve and Rae took turns watching over Bucky while he was in the hospital wing. The others offered but it wasn't the same. Steve came in one day to find Rae sitting on the chair next to Bucky's bed, her head resting on her arm and her hand on Bucky's. Steve sighed softly and shook his head before gently shaking her shoulder. She stirred slightly and he crouched down so that he was at eye level with her.   
"Hey," he nudged her again.   
Her eyes flew open and she looked frantically at Bucky before her gaze fell back on Steve.   
"No change," he said sadly. "Just thought I'd give you a break."   
She made to protest but he raised an eyebrow.   
"We've been at this for days. You know I'll let you know if there's any change."   
"I just don't like leaving him."   
"It's not like he'll be alone," Steve chuckled as he swapped placed with her on the chair and she stretched her arms above her head, wincing as her joints popped.   
She swept her eyes over Bucky again and yawned.   
"You know I'm right," Steve smirked.   
She elbowed him in the shoulder and the corners of his mouth quirked.   
"Now go," he pushed.   
She was still hesitant but reluctantly made her way out of the room. 

 

She bumped into Tony as she walked through the door. He jumped slightly but smiled when he saw her.   
"Oh, Rae, I nearly forgot! Could you grab me some food from the kitchen, I'm probably gonna be working all night."   
"Of course, Iron Man," she said as she stalked off.   
Tony grabbed her hand and turned her round.   
"Woah, check your snark, Rae. What's wrong?"   
She didn't reply but her gaze drifted to the slightly ajar door of the hospital wing. He followed her eyes.   
"Barnes?" He asked, his tone softening.   
She brought her gaze back to look at him, tears glistening just below the surface. He rubbed his hands up and down her arms and she collapsed into him. They both sunk to the floor and he cradled her to him, slowly stroking her hair.   
"Hey," he soothed. "It's gonna be okay. Elsa's made of steel."   
He paused.   
"Well, part vibranium, but still," he chuckled and looked down at Rae, who was breathing raggedly but trying to smile.   
"He's going to be fine," he smiled down at her. "I promise. You got Banner and Helen Cho working night and day to get him back to his usual annoying self."   
Rae sniffed and elbowed him.   
"Okay, I deserved that," he smirked, a little dimmer than normal. "But he will be. He'll be right as rain."   
"I just..." She sniffed again and dragged in a breath. "I can't lose him."   
"You won't," he replied, wiping his thumb under her right eye to catch the stray tears.   
She made to stand up and swayed slightly, leaning against the wall to stop herself from falling. She held her hand out and he took it, pulling himself up from the floor.   
"Not as young as I used to be," he groaned, which made her giggle softly.   
"There she is," he smiled at her. "Now, didn't I hear Rogers telling you to go to bed?"   
She yawned despite herself and smiled lazily. He laughed.   
I'll see you in the morning."   
She waved and, begrudgingly, headed to her room, taking one last look at the open door of the hospital wing as she rounded the corner. 

 

The next morning, Rae found Steve in a similar position to the one he'd found her in the day before.   
"Morning, sleepyhead," she sang at him.   
He groaned and shielded his eyes from the light coming in from the open door.   
"Bed, Rogers," she ordered, smiling as he pouted slightly, before standing up.   
"Have fun," he waved as he left the room, hesitating like always.   
She shooed him away and took his place beside the bed. To pass the time, she started singing. She couldn't hear anyone outside and her anxiety was getting the better of her. 

'Flower, gleam and glow,   
Let your power shine,   
Make the clock reverse,   
Bring back what once was mine' 

She sighed, as she took in Bucky's unconscious figure on the bed. Wiping away a tear that had managed to escape from one of her eyes, she finished the song. 

'What once was mine...' 

"Are you singing Tangled?" came a groggy voice from beside her.   
She practically bounced on him.   
"Bucky!"   
He coughed violently and she reached to get a glass of water off of the table. She was thankful to whoever put it there. It was probably Bruce.   
"Sorry," she said quietly.   
He rolled over to his side and took the glass from her, sipping the water carefully. Passing it back to her, he laid on his back again, his face resting into one of peace.   
"There's nothing for you to be sorry about," his tone was soft and his eyes were closed.   
Rae couldn't help but think how lucky she was, and how thankful she was that he'd survived. It swelled inside of her and seemed to burst out so violently that she couldn't help the next words that came out of her mouth.   
"I love you," she said, sincerely.   
Bucky's eyes fluttered open and he looked at her out of the corner of his eye. She immediately blushed and looked away as he adjusted his head on the pillow.   
"What was that?" he grinned, tongue poking out from between his teeth.   
She poked his arm with her finger and rolled her eyes.   
"You heard me."   
A smile played on her lips as she stood up and pressed her lips to his forehead.   
"I love you, you idiot," she conceded.   
He laughed hard, which turned out to be a bad idea. 

 

Bucky coughed again and tried to sit up. Rae immediately started fussing over him and telling him to stay lying down so that didn’t injure himself further.   
“Doll, I’m fine.”   
“Yes, that’s why you’re currently lying in a hospital bed. Because you’re fine.”   
The sarcasm dripped off her words. He side-eyed her as Helen Cho came through the door.   
“Oh good, you’re awake,” she smiled at him. “You’re lucky! What happened to you would have killed an ordinary man.”   
“Well, I did survive a fall off a train, and the only injury I got from that was one less arm. Plus I’m no ordinary man.”   
He winked at Helen. Beside him, Rae huffed and folded her arms. Helen coughed awkwardly and shuffled on her feet, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear.   
“Yes, well,” she stammered. “I’m just going to run a few more tests and you’ll have to spend another night in here, so we can check that everything is healing as it’s supposed to be. I’ll be back soon.”   
She smiled at Bucky and then nodded to Rae as she left. Rae narrowed her eyes at Bucky. He turned to face her and smirked. She glared at him.   
“Aww, doll, I’m flattered.”   
“I hate you.”   
“That’s not what I heard a minute ago.”   
“A minute ago, you weren’t flirting with someone else.”   
“And you’re jealous.”   
It was more of a statement than a question.   
“I am not jealous,” she mumbled.   
“I love you,” he smiled, reaching out with his arm to take her hand.   
She begrudgingly obliged.   
“Yeah, yeah,” she replied, her eyes betraying her as she tried and failed to be mad at him. “Just keep the flirting for me next time.”   
He laughed, which led to yet another coughing fit. Her face softened as she leant forward and pressed her forehead to his shoulder.   
“You dork,” she shook her head. 

 

They heard footsteps moving quickly down the corridor and turned towards the noise. Steve practically burst through the door. Bucky rolled his eyes at him, and he tried to compose himself.   
"Morning, Stevie," he chuckled.   
Steve gave him a lopsided grin as he knelt on the floor.   
"You're back!"   
"I am," Bucky's face mirrored Steve's, a hint of guilt in his eyes. "Come on, then," he pressed. "What did I miss?"   
"Nothing," Steve lied.   
Both Bucky and Rae gave him a sidelong glance. Steve swallowed.   
"You were ambushed," Steve began.   
Rae bristled slightly. She remembered all too well the sound of Bucky's strangled gasp as he was taken down.   
"In the fight, the Time Stone got smashed. The agents all got sent back to their own timestream."   
Steve rubbed the back of his neck.   
"I still don't know how that worked, but the important thing is there's nothing to worry about now."   
Bucky scoffed.   
"You're superheroes," Rae interjected. "There's always something to worry about."   
"Nothing about them you need to worry about," Steve corrected. "The only thing you need to worry about now is resting."   
Bucky cuffed Steve's shoulder with his hand.   
"You're a punk," he smirked.   
"Jerk," Steve countered, a look of nostalgia in his eyes.   
He turned to leave.   
"Get some rest, pal," he smiled over his shoulder. "I'll be back soon."   
"I'm never gonna get rid of him, am I?" Bucky laughed quietly.   
"You're not getting rid of either of us," Rae giggled, brushing some hair away from his face.   
He turned his head to kiss her palm.   
"I love you."   
"I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys didn't think I'll leave you on that cliffhanger for long, did you? Bucky is alive and healing, but he has to take it slow for now. I'm in the process of writing Chapter 17 but we'll see how long it takes me. Chapter 12 of Bucky x Reader Elsa will be up on Monday :)  
> Thank you all so much for your support, comments and kudos!  
> Hope you're having a good day x


	17. Getting Back to 'Normal'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is growing impatient as an invalid, but something's about to change...

“Can I go yet?” Bucky groaned, mostly to make Rae laugh.  
She rolled her eyes at him but giggled.  
“Did Helen say you could go?” she asked, sticking her tongue out from between her teeth.  
“Not yet,” he pouted.  
“Then, no.”  
He turned his head to kiss her, just as Helen Cho walked through the door.  
“I could hear you from two floors up,” she smiled as she went to check on his chart for the third time today.  
“Everything’s fine,” he said, pre-empting her question.  
“I’m still going to check the chart. I believe it more than I believe you.”  
He huffed but immediately softened when Rae brushed her hand over his cheek.  
“We’ll get there, soldier.”  
A few moments passed as they looked at each other, willing time to move faster. Bucky trailed the planes of her face with his eyes, trying to memorise every freckle, every laughter line that he’d been responsible for. She ran her hand through his hair and he hummed quietly as she wrapped a strand between two of her fingers. Finally, Helen looked up from the clipboard.  
“Well,” she started.  
Rae gave him a pointed look not to say anything before Helen had finished speaking. His eyes lit up in amusement as he tried to keep his composure.  
“Your stats all look good,” she spoke slowly, purposefully.  
He nearly jumped out of the bed there and then but decided, for once, he should wait and see that he was going to be okay. After the first fight with Anastasia, he remembered how worried he’d been about Rae. The memories from this second fight slowly filled his mind and he almost cringed away from them, recalling the sound of Rae’s gasp as he’d been in danger. It had been hell for him, not knowing whether she was going to wake up or not. He could only presume she’d felt the same.  
“But,” Helen’s voice jolted him back to the present. “I’m just waiting on one more test. It’ll only be another ten minutes or so.”  
Bucky whined while Rae giggled at him.  
“I’m glad you find this funny, I’m dying here.”  
“Don’t let Helen hear you say that,” she winked at him. “She’ll never let you leave.”  
“No!” his expression immediately looked pained. 

 

"Jeez, you're just as impatient as each other," Tony said, strolling into the room. "Maybe that's why you ended up together.”  
Bucky flashed Rae a cheeky grin and she hid her face, which was rapidly turning red.  
"Morning, Helen," he smiled at her sincerely.  
"Good morning, Tony"  
"How is our ice princess today? Can I finally get him out of my hospital wing?"  
Rae propped her head up on her elbows, waiting expectantly for the answer.  
"It does appear that way," she said, consulting the chart one more time just to be sure. "But," she turned to Bucky. "You need rest. No more missions for a while. I’ll be back," she smiled before leaving the room.  
"Especially ones where you get taken down so easily," Tony joked once he’d waved her off. "You really showed your age there."  
His eyes grew solemn but his tone was still light.  
"What would this one have done?" He gestured his head to Rae.  
"It's almost as if you care about me," one corner of Bucky's mouth quirked upwards.  
Tony scoffed.  
"Besides, have you seen her when she's upset? She starts singing Disney songs. It's unbearable," he smirked.  
Bucky looked fondly over at Rae, both of them recalling that not 24 hours ago, she had indeed been singing Disney songs to a supposedly still-unconscious Bucky. He winked at her and she ducked her head again.  
"And Steve gets all mopey with his puppy dog eyes," Tony carried on.  
Rae rolled her eyes and Bucky chuckled softly. 

 

Helen made her way back through the door with Bruce in tow.  
“So, Helen, my dear,” Tony turned to the sound of the footsteps.  
His eyes quirked as he spotted Bruce. “Am I free of him?”  
“Yes,” Bruce’s voice was measured, purposeful. “He can leave. I imagine Rae will be making sure he doesn’t get himself into any more trouble.”  
Rae gave Bucky a pointed look. Steve poked his head through the door.  
“I heard the word ‘trouble’.”  
“That’s because it’s your middle name,” Bucky jibed. “Apparently I’m supposed to stay out of it.”  
“Good luck with that,” Steve smirked, heading towards the kitchen. “And my middle name’s Grant, actually.”  
Bucky shook his head fondly and sighed before swinging his legs over the side of the bed. Rae immediately stood up to put an arm around his waist. He cringed slightly as he stood but not enough to worry her.  
“Bruised ribs?” Tony asked.  
Bucky winced and nodded. Rae was careful not to get too close to him for fear of injuring him further, supersoldier or not. Noticing this, he pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head.  
“To the kitchen!” he announced, his voice booming in the quiet. “I’m starving.” 

 

"He returns!" Nat smiled as they wandered slowly into the kitchen.  
Thor came to place a hand on Bucky’s shoulder and practically lifted him onto the stool when he put his arm around the other side of Bucky’s waist to help him.  
“So what’ll it be, hero?” Nat raised an eyebrow at him. “Pancakes or waffles?”  
“You’re making breakfast?”  
“Only for you,” she said.  
Behind her, Sam and Clint let out similar sounds of protest.  
“You two haven’t been lying in a hospital bed all week.”  
They baulked at her mothering tone but kept quiet.  
“Pancakes,” Bucky breathed, while Rae got him a glass and some orange juice from the fridge.  
“Never thought I’d see the Avengers go domestic,” she winked at Steve.  
“You’ve never been awake when we’ve come back from a mission,” he nudged her elbow. “Everyone needs to compress at some point. I think this has just reminded us that we’re not all infallible. We can’t do everything and sometimes we need a break, so pancakes it is.”  
She hummed as she leaned back against the counter, watching Nat flip the pancakes in the pan. She giggled quietly when Nat frowned at the blackened result.  
“Do you have plans for your newfound freedom, Bucky?” Thor asked as Bucky practically inhaled his glass of orange juice. “I am to stay for a few more days so we could arrange a sparring session. I did not get to see you fight, but have heard only positives.”  
Bucky almost choked on his drink from laughing at Rae’s severe reaction to this suggestion.  
“I’m supposed to take it easy, and I don’t think this one will let me do anything fun,” he rubbed his hand down her back.  
“Fun is subjective,” she muttered.  
“Well, what did you have in mind then?” he smiled down at her.  
“Disney marathon?” she looked up hopefully.  
“Considering I’m probably not allowed to do a lot else, that sounds great.”  
His heart nearly stopped at the sight of her beaming back up at him.  
“I’ll get it set up! You coming, Thor?”  
Thor smiled, bemused, but still followed her as she left after kissing Bucky on the cheek. 

 

Ten minutes later and big TV projection was showing a menu screen for Hercules. Various beanbags and chairs were scattered around as Thor and Rae looked around the room at their handiwork. She climbed onto one of the chairs to give him a high-five and his laughter boomed in the otherwise empty room. Nat poked her head round the door, spatula in hand.  
“What is going on in here?” she asked as she surveyed the room.  
“I’m trying to keep Bucky out of trouble, and stop him from injuring himself further, by hosting a marathon of the best Disney films out there, i.e. all of them,” Rae skipped over to her. “Will you be joining us?”  
Nat looked up at the menu screen, and then back into the kitchen where Sam and Clint were fighting over the last pancake.  
“I’m always a sucker for Meg,” she winked at Rae.  
“I remember,” Rae said, recalling Nat’s costume at the New Year’s party. “I’m just looking forward to Sam’s reaction.”  
She giggled.  
"You called?" Sam's voice filtered through.  
"I guess Clint got the pancake then," Rae teased.  
Sam folded his arms across his chest and looked away.  
"Maybe..."  
The music on the screen started again, which drew his attention. He grinned and then surveyed Nat with a raised eyebrow.  
“Is our favourite Meg lookalike going to join the marathon?”  
“Our favourite, or your favourite?” Nat teased.  
He chuckled softly to hide the hint of a blush in his cheeks.  
“Let’s get started!” Clint shouted, appearing behind Rae and pulling her into a hug. 

 

Predictably, everyone had their own comments for the film. No sooner had baby Hercules appeared onscreen than Bucky was comparing him to Steve.  
“You’ve practically got the same face,” he joked. “Although he’s much stronger than you were.”  
“He’s a god, what do you expect?” Steve retorted.  
“I can vaguely remember what those nurses were sayin’ about you back in the day,” Bucky grinned.  
Steve’s ears turned pink as he kicked Bucky’s foot. Thor’s criticisms were mainly theologically based.  
“If they are supposed to be gods, why do they look so weak?”  
“They’re not real, Thor,” Clint smirked.  
“I am aware, Barton, but I bet I could beat that ‘Hermes’ in a fight, even with his flying shoes.”  
The loud singing began shortly after, although it was nearly impossible to stop Tony from drowning everyone out with his wailing.  
“I thought you’d learned from Christmas?” Rae muttered, finding a pillow to throw at his head to make him stop.  
“Me? Learn? Never!” he ducked but still got caught on the forehead. “You think you’d learn to stop putting on films that I’ll sing along to!” 

 

As the credits rolled for the start of the next film, Bucky stretched and yawned, which caused Rae’s head to fall onto his shoulder. She looked up at him through her hair and sighed softly.  
“Bedtime?” she whispered.  
He gave her a sleepy smile in return and made to stand up. Nat watched them out of the corner of her eye as everyone else focused on the screen.  
“Night, Nat,” Rae said, placing her hand in Nat’s and squeezing it as they left quietly.  
Hearing the whispering, Sam seemed like he wanted to protest, given that it was only 11 am. Steve stopped him.  
“They’ve had a long day.”  
“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” Nat winked at them as they headed out of the door.  
As they made their way down the corridor, Bucky turned in the direction of his room. Rae followed, to his amusement.  
“I figured bedtime meant you were going to bed. Your own bed,” he smirked.  
“Like I’m going to run the risk of you getting up in the middle of the night to cause mischief,” she retorted, her face mirroring his.  
“Guess I’ll have to get used to not having a bed of my own anymore then,” he said.  
She rolled her eyes exaggeratedly.  
“It was a hospital bed,” she said, poking his arm. “Besides, it’s nice to know you’ll be there when I wake up.”  
“You’re so cute, doll.”  
She ducked her head as he held out a hand to her. Intertwining their fingers, they both crossed the room to the bed. After the long wait for him to wake up, she wasn’t going to let him go anywhere anytime soon, she thought, as he wrapped an arm around her and kissed her temple. She snuggled closer at that thought, mindful of his ribs. It seemed as though sharing a bed was now going to be a regular occurrence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 987 hits?! Are you kidding me? I love you all so much!! Cannot quite believe I'm 17 chapters in, but here we are, and it's all thanks to you lot for commenting, leaving kudos and sharing so thank you, thank you, thank you!  
> Here's to Chapter 18 (up on Monday!) x


	18. A Long Time Coming...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter for a character I've only recently learned to love...

The next morning Rae woke up first. She left a sleeping Bucky to gain a little more strength for the day by letting him have a lie-in. She tiptoed out of the room, pausing to grab a cardigan from the cupboard to wrap round herself. It may nearly be June but in her opinion, that didn’t mean that the air conditioning needed to be on. Making her way quickly down to the kitchen, she paused to say good morning to Sam who was sitting on one of the bar stools drinking orange juice.   
“You and Elsa sleep well last night?” Sam raised an eyebrow.   
“Is everyone going to end up using that nickname?” Rae retorted.   
“You didn’t answer the question,” he smirked.   
“ _Bucky_ ,” she emphasised. “and I slept fine, thank you.”   
“Is there anything you’d like to tell me?” he said, putting his glass down and turning to face Rae.   
“Is there something you’d like to ask?” she smiled.   
“No, nothing,” he said.   
She walked over to the fridge to grab herself a muffin.   
“Only,” Sam’s voice caused her to turn round, nearly dropping the muffin back into the fridge.   
“I headed past your room last night on my way to bed and poked my head in, only to find you weren’t there.”   
There was a teasing tone in his voice, though his face remained blank. Only the slight pull at the side of his mouth let her know he was testing her.   
“Why were you checking up on me?”   
“Maybe I wanted to take awful pictures that I could use against you,” he paused but the pull at the side of his mouth grew so that he was nearly smiling.   
“Or maybe,” he continued. “Steve asked me to check on you to see if you were getting enough sleep. Either way, you weren’t there.”   
“I slept in Bucky’s room last night,” she admitted, her cheeks growing red as she remembered the warm feeling of his arm around her, and her back pressed against her front. “Saves me having to travel down a few floors to check on him every couple of hours.”   
Sam’s face dropped slightly but he regained composure. The hint of teasing appeared again.   
“You worry too much,” he nudged her shoulder.   
“It’s my job,” she shrugged as Bucky wandered into the kitchen. 

 

“What’s your job?” he asked, walking over to kiss Rae.   
“Worrying,” her tone was light as she set her muffin down and began pouring some water for him.   
He grabbed her round the waist as she made to put the water on the counter. The contents slopped but miraculously stayed in the glass. Sam shuffled off the stool and backed out of the door.   
“I’m going to the gym,” he said quickly, winking at Rae before leaving.   
She rolled her eyes but became distracted by Bucky spinning her round to face him.   
“Someone wasn’t in bed when I woke up,” he smiled, chuckling as she wriggled in his arms.   
She placed her arms round his neck and kissed him before answering.   
“I wasn’t aware you were expecting me to be. It isn’t my room,” she said.   
He dropped his arms and picked up the glass of water, taking a piece of the muffin as well. She frowned at him but the look of fake innocence in his eyes made her laugh. Grabbing a piece for herself, she mused out loud.   
“FRIDAY, what day is it?”   
“It’s Monday, May 29th,” came the answer.   
“Shit!” Rae exclaimed, causing Bucky to put the glass down.   
“Is something wrong?” he asked, worry lacing his words.   
“It’s Tony’s birthday,” she said, thumping the heel of her hand to her forehead. “And I forgot. I feel awful.”   
“I didn’t know,” his voice was soft.   
“Not many people do,” she smiled sadly. “He doesn’t like to talk about it. For all the show and pizazz he puts out there, he's quite closed off when it comes to personal things."   
"How come you know about it then?”   
“I found him a few years ago, sitting in his workshop. He wasn’t focused on anything and he was mumbling about it being another year without them, another year alone. My heart broke just standing there. Somehow I managed to ground him, get him back in the room, but he wouldn’t talk about what had just happened. It was only a few days later he came and told me it was his birthday that day and he felt guilty about still living when his parents were dead,” she trailed off, seeing Bucky’s eyes darken.   
“Hey,” she rushed over to him and placed her hands on either side of his face. “Look at me,” she instructed.   
Hesitantly, he looked up at her. He was biting his bottom lip and almost as soon as his eyes had connected with hers, he looked away.   
“Love, I’m here,” she said softly. “It was a long time ago, James, and it wasn’t your fault.”   
His eyes softened and he looked back at her.   
“It’s okay,” she stroked his hair with one hand, while brushing her thumb against his cheek with the other.   
“Today is not about the past. Today is about the future. And today, we need to get a birthday present for Tony.”   
Bucky leaned into her touch and closed his eyes, breathing deeply for a few moments before opening them again. He smiled lightly and turned his head to kiss her palm.   
“I love you,” he said, as she pulled him close.   
“I love you, too,” she whispered. “Now let’s go.”   
She held out a hand to him and he took it gratefully, snatching the rest of the muffin in his other hand. 

 

A few hours, and much deliberation, later, they returned to the Tower with a present and some wrapping paper in tow. Steve had bumped into them as they entered, surprised by the results of their shopping trip.   
“Wrapping paper?” he asked, raising an eyebrow at them.   
Bucky shuffled slightly and Rae squeezed his hand.   
“Tony,” she replied.   
Steve nodded slowly and held out a rolled up piece of paper tied with brown string.   
“My contribution,” he said.   
“Why don’t you come with us?” she asked. “We’re just heading up to the workshop.”   
“Are you sure it’s not gonna be too much?” Steve was hesitant.   
“I do this every year,” Rae countered. “I’m sure it’ll be fine. We’ll take it slow.” 

 

They found Tony in the workshop with his head in a cupboard: a normal occurrence for a Monday afternoon. Rae had helpfully stopped in the kitchen to grab some water and an energy bar because he probably hadn’t eaten all day.   
She called out to him as they entered, and heard the familiar crash as something fell down behind him.   
“Present,” he said, straightening up and cringing slightly at the crash. “It’ll be fine,” he brushed off. “How may I be of assistance today?”   
“Well, despite the fact that you don’t want to acknowledge it, it is, in fact, your birthday today,” she smiled.   
“It may be,” he replied, avoiding her gaze and instead eyeing the energy bar.   
“And because you don’t want to acknowledge it, we’re coming to see you in here,” Steve said as Bucky made his way to Rae’s side.   
She held out the energy bar, which he gratefully took, and put the water on an empty part of the workbench. Tony nodded gratefully as he took a bite of the energy bar. He hummed thoughtfully as he took another bite.   
“We can leave if you don’t want us here,” Bucky looked down. “I can… I can understand if you don’t.”   
Tony swallowed the rest of the energy bar and placed the wrapper next to the glass of water.   
“It’s alright, Barnes,” he said softly. “I’m glad...” He stopped and tried again.   
“Thanks for being here.”   
“We… we got this for you,” Bucky handed Tony the present, carefully wrapped in colourful paper.   
"I’m presuming you didn’t wrap this," Tony smirked, his bravado reappearing.   
"Nope, all her," Bucky replied, squeezing Rae closer, as he also found his footing.   
Tony tried, and failed, to save the paper by peeling at it so ended up just ripping it. He chuckled, pulling the paper off fully to reveal a self-help book.   
"This your idea?" he asked Rae.   
She looked down but the edges of her mouth upturned. He crossed the small gap between them and pulled her close, one hand around her neck, the other around her waist.   
"Thank you," he whispered in her ear.   
She rubbed his back with one of her hands and squeezed his middle.   
"We love you, Tony. Don’t forget that."   
He pulled back and smiled warmly at her, his eyes crinkling at the sides.   
“I also have something,” Steve held up his paper.   
Tony untied the knot of string and uncurled the paper to reveal a charcoal drawing. His face softened before his trademark smirk broke through.   
“You know you can’t just do this every time you want to get out of buying someone a present.”   
Steve rubbed the back of his neck.   
“I can try,” he laughed. “I could also do this as well, but I might just have to reserve it for you.”   
Tony’s face screwed up in confusion as Steve made his way closer to him. He pressed his lips to Tony’s cheek, causing a blush to creep up both of their faces.   
“All that flirting in missions and you finally do something about it.”   
Tony’s sarcasm defence mechanism came through quickly.   
“I was starting to think you weren’t paying attention.”   
Steve draped his arm round Tony’s waist and he smiled at Rae. She beamed at him and then remembered what she was about to say.   
"I know you don’t want a fuss made of you,” she said, as Tony glanced up at Steve in almost disbelief. “When it’s anyone else, you bring out the confetti, but when it’s personal, you clam up. So we’re not going to make a thing out of it, but we are going to say ‘happy birthday’, order some Chinese, and have a nice time. Sound okay?"   
He ruffled her hair, and she grumbled.   
"Have I told you lately how great you are?"   
"Not recently, no."   
She stuck her tongue out of the corner of her mouth and he kissed her cheek.   
“Happy birthday, Tony.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a chapter I never thought I'd write because up until I started writing this, I didn't always see eye to eye with Tony. But after everything I've seen him go through, and all that I've written about him, I think we've come to some kind of understanding. So here is Chapter 18! I hope you enjoy!  
> Please leave kudos, comment, bookmark, share, all of the above. Hope you have a great day! x


	19. Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A second date with some surprises...

"Come on, wake up," Rae whined.  
"It's like Christmas Day all over again," Bucky muttered, rolling onto his side, screwing up his face and covering his eyes with his arm.  
"You love it," she grinned.  
"I love you,” he groaned. “There's a difference."  
“And I’m very grateful for that but loving me means getting out of bed to go on dates.”  
“Oh?” He moved his arm to his forehead so that he could look at her. “Finally got round to asking me then?”  
She shoved him playfully and pulled the covers off his body. He shivered slightly and curled further into her. The cool metal of his arm caused her to shiver as well.  
“That was cruel,” he said as she tried to hide a smile at his new position.  
“You were a soldier,” she smirked at him. “Are you not used to adversity?”  
“I was a soldier, and now I’m enjoying the fact that I get to sleep in a warm bed with no responsibilities unless some attack comes. And I do hope that wasn’t the original reason for waking me up.”  
“Not this time.”  
“Back to bed then.” He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer towards him in a failed attempt to get her to stay.  
She wriggled against him but paused when she heard footsteps outside.  
“Steve,” she called, as a guess as to who was walking past. “Can you convince my boyfriend to go on a date with me?”  
“It’s me, actually,” Tony chuckled, poking his head round the door. “The best I can offer you is a jug of water to pour over his head.”  
Bucky scrambled with the covers and stood up quickly at the end of the bed.  
“I’m up!”  
Rae giggled and swung her legs over the side of the bed.  
“Thanks, Tony.”  
“Anytime, princess,” he smiled. “That goes for both of you,” he called before walking off down the corridor.  
“Now that I’m up,” Bucky said, narrowing his eyes at the door. “What did you have in mind?”  
“Well, I’m feeling pretty sophisticated today so what do you say we go to a museum and make fun of each other?”  
“Sophisticated, huh?” he winked, walking round to join her sitting on the bed.  
He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her to him, kissing the top of her head.  
“You’re on, but I would like some coffee before being dragged round a museum.”  
“It would be an art museum if that changes your mind.”  
“Still need coffee,” he grinned. “The threat of water may be enough to get me out of bed, but it’s not enough to get me through the day.”  
She blinked up at him through her eyelashes.  
“As pretty as you are, you’re not enough either,” he chuckled.  
She pushed his arm playfully, getting up from the bed and grabbing a towel from the back of the door.  
“I’ll be in the bathroom if you need me.” 

“You know I’ve never been here before,” Bucky mused as they crossed the road. “All that time living in New York, both before and after the army and I’ve never visited the Museum of Modern Art.”  
“Well then, I’m glad I get to rectify that for you,” Rae smiled and she squeezed his hand as they entered. “I’ll get a map.”  
“A map? You don’t just want to wing it?”  
“I’m surprised Sam’s never made that joke,” she giggled.  
The sides of Bucky’s mouth turned upwards as he turned to look around him, taking everything in. He was so unused to seeing the beauty in the world, even after his time out of HYDRA and cryofreeze that he just wanted to take everything in. Even being in the Tower, he could see the changing colours of the flowers and the trees as the seasons changed but the difference between that and being able to see the brushstrokes in the works of art around him were strikingly different. Rae came back shortly after and squeezed his hand.  
“Everything okay?” she asked, her eyes layered with a hint of concern.  
He surveyed her expression, taking in the way her hair looked in the light of the museum, the way her mouth fell open and her eyes looked up at him with a silent question hidden in them. Even with all of this art around him, and with the way he was starting to see things differently after all the hurt of the past couple of months, he couldn’t take his eyes off her. She coughed quietly, and he snapped back into reality with a sheepish grin.  
“Everything’s great.” 

As Rae’s eyes darted across the map trying to find the one thing she’d come in here to see, her gaze flickered to the gift shop. She smiled softly as she saw a little girl with a prosthetic arm tugging at her mother’s top. The little girl kept looking earnestly at Bucky who was otherwise oblivious. She looked up at Rae with pleading eyes and with a nod of encouragement, the little girl came toddling over to them. Rae crouched instinctively as the girl tripped over one of her shoelaces that had come loose but Bucky was faster, arms out to catch her before she fell over, map long forgotten. Standing back up, he looked down at her shyly as she regained her footing and stood up proudly, hands on her hips. Rae giggled, also standing, before addressing the girl.  
“Hi, sweetheart. Are you okay?”  
The girl nodded and grinned at them, gaps in her smile where she had teeth missing.  
“What’s your name?” Rae asked.  
“Becky,” she replied, stressing both syllables. “I like it better than Rebecca. That’s what Mom calls me.”  
Rae’s eyes drifted quickly to Bucky whose gaze had shifted away. She slid her arm down his and linked their fingers together. He looked across at her gratefully and smiled weakly, heart in his mouth. Kneeling down so that he was on eye level with Becky, he found his voice.  
“That’s a very pretty name.”  
Becky brushes some hair out of her face with her hand. Bucky noticed her arm for the first time.  
“I like your arm,” his voice grew a little more, but he still seemed apprehensive.  
“I like yours too,” she replied, placing her hand on his. 

They heard a small commotion behind them as a woman looked around, flustered, eyes searching frantically. The woman’s eyes softened in relief as she caught sight of Becky. She rushed over to the three of them.  
“Rebecca, I was so worried!” she started, crouching low and hugging her daughter close.  
Straightening up, she addressed the other two.  
“I’m so sorry about this. I hope she didn’t bother you.”  
“Not at all, ma’am,” Bucky said. “I’m glad you found her.”  
“Yes, well,” the woman started. “She’s always wandering off.”  
She paused to take her daughter’s hand before stopping and looking at Bucky properly.  
“Oh my goodness,” she smiled. “You’re the Winter Soldier!”  
Rae felt Bucky tense slightly beside her and squeezed his hand.  
“No wonder Rebecca came over to you,” the woman became more animated and Bucky visibly relaxed.  
“She never stops talking about you. She wants to be just like you when she grows up, isn’t that right, dear?”  
She addressed the final part to the girl. Becky beamed up at him.  
“I hope she doesn’t want to be just like me,” Bucky muttered.  
Rae nudged him with her elbow and he released a shaky breath.  
“Then I guess it’s my honour to meet one of the future Avengers,” he smiled.  
The woman’s phone buzzed in her hand and she glanced at it and then back to Becky.  
“Well, we must be off,” she said. “But it was lovely to meet you. I hope we’ll see you around.”  
“I hope so too,” Bucky replied, waving at Becky as they walked away, a slightly dazed look on his face.  
“That was adorable,” Rae whispered as she picked up the map that had been dropped on the floor.  
“I can’t…” he started, giving another shaky breath. “I can’t quite believe that.”  
“Steve will want to hear all about this when we get back.”  
“Stevie will never let me live it down,” he chuckled softly, looking down at their still interlaced hands and then to the map in her other hand.  
“You still up for being compared to awful works of art?”  
“Always,” she smiled as they headed to the stairs. 

They made their way up through four floors of art and sculpture, sending teasing comments each other’s way.  
"You know, I could compare you to some of this art, but it's all too nice,” she groaned.  
“So flattering,” he replied, smirking at her as they turned back to the stairs after surveying another floor. 

They finally arrived at the fifth floor. Rae’s heart was beating fast as they headed down corridors and into rooms, searching for the one thing she had come here for. Bucky could hear her heartbeat and kissed the back of her hand in an effort to slow its pace. As they rounded another corner, she gasped softly. Letting go of his hand, she made her way slowly to the painting on the wall in front of her, cautiously queuing up behind the group of other people wanting to take pictures of it. His gaze was taken up by another painting on the opposite wall but as the crowd parted and she got to the front, he turned to find her turning her hands over each other, something she only did when she was nervous. She let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding as he came over to join her.  
“Starry Night,” he read, taking one of her hands in his.  
“Starry Night,” she confirmed. “Vincent van Gogh.”  
She sniffed as tears filled her eyes, threatening to spill over.  
“I can’t quite believe it’s real. I can’t believe I’m here seeing this, and it’s real.”  
He squeezed her hand so that she could be reassured of where she was.  
“It’s real,” he said. “It’s real pretty as well. I’m sure Steve would appreciate it more than me but I like how you can see the brushstrokes.”  
“Look at the sky. It’s not dark and black and without character. The black is, in fact, deep blue. And over there: lighter blue, and blowing through the blues and the blackness, the winds swirling through the air and then shining, burning, bursting through: the stars!” she recited.  
“I feel like you’re quoting that from somewhere.”  
“It’s from a TV episode,” she mumbled.  
He moved his hand to wrap it around her waist and pulled her to him. He didn’t quite know what to say. A few moments passed before she spoke again.  
“It’s my favourite painting,” she explained. “My favourite artist,” she paused. “Apart from Steve,” she giggled, sniffing.  
Bucky snorted softly beside her.  
“Do you want me to leave you alone?” he asked, pressing his lips to her hair.  
“No, I’m… I can come back and see it again anytime,” she said. “It’s just being here, and seeing it, and getting all caught up with Vincent and his life. It happens every time I see one of his paintings. He was so underappreciated in his lifetime. Worked so hard and got nothing in return. And he was in so much pain, but he used it to create stuff like this,” she nodded forwards.  
“If it means all that, we can stay as long as you want.”  
Rae glanced around, suddenly completely aware that it wasn’t just the two of them and the painting, that other people wanted to see it, that it meant something to them as well.  
“I’m… I’m okay. I’ll be okay.”  
“Doll, it’s okay.”  
“I know. I don’t want to hog it though. Can’t keep it all to myself. I’ll buy a postcard. That way I can keep it with me.”  
“Don’t you dare,” he protested softly. “Seeing how much it means to you and you taking the time to explain it. There’s no way we’re leaving here without something ‘Starry Night’ but I’ll be damned if I’m letting you buy it.”  
She laughed quietly and sighed before taking his hand once more and slowly moving off, glancing back a few times to make sure it was still there. The glass panel of the frame caught the light as they left, causing the yellow of the paint to stand out that much brighter on the background. Her lips quirked upwards quickly as she let herself be led back down to the foyer.  
“At least let me buy you something as well,” she said, feeling like she was taking him for granted.  
“If you like,” he smiled, interlacing their fingers again as they headed down the stairs.  
“I love you,” Rae breathed as she wiped a finger under each eye to make sure no tears had escaped.  
“I love you, too,” Bucky replied, looking back at her like she was his own ‘Starry Night’.  
After visiting the gift shop, they headed back to the Tower in comfortable silence, hand in hand, just appreciating each other that little bit more. It made him want to know more about her, more about what her favourite things were, and she wanted to repay him for just giving her the little bit of time she needed to take in the painting. As they reached the entrance, Bucky found that he had an idea for their third date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's fluffy! And 700 words over what it would be to make up for the fact that I've been away for two weeks.  
> For those of you not familiar with the comics (which I am not really but I dip in and out), Rebecca is the name of Bucky's sister, which is why it hurts so much that the girl has the same name. And yes, I know, who names their children 'Becky' and 'Bucky' but still. Also, yes, Starry Night is my favourite painting and I cannot wait to see it when I go to New York on holiday. I'm very excited and will probably react exactly the same way as Rae. That is the very quote from 'Vincent and the Doctor', which is one of my favourite episodes. I tear up every time!
> 
>  
> 
> For those of you not on my Tumblr (systemfailuresunshine.tumblr.com), you might not know that I am coming to the end of a year-long work placement and I had to write a 4000 word report on it, which is why I've been so absent. But that is now submitted and work can resume on Elsa. Thank you all for bearing with me, and keeping my hits, comments and kudos up. You all mean the world to me. The next chapter should hopefully be less of a wait so look forward to that one fairly soon. I've already started working on it :) If you liked this chapter, please leave kudos, a comment, or just share it. Thank you for your support so far x


	20. Getting To Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A third date, and more information is revealed on both sides...

Back at the Tower, they found everyone in the main area, watching TV.   
“Hey, you two,” Clint called as they entered. “Where have you been?”   
It was Tony that answered.   
“They’ve been on a date,” he smiled, nodding at Rae, who blushed lightly.   
“Yes, we have,” Bucky said, squeezing her hand. “Went to an art museum. You’d really like it, Steve.”   
Steve looked up from his position next to Tony and rested a hand on Tony’s shoulder.   
“I’ll have to take this one sometime,” he smirked in Tony’s direction before addressing Bucky. “When’s the next date?”   
“Hopefully soon,” Bucky replied. “I’m planning to get to know her better over coffee,” he turned slightly to Rae. “If she’ll let me?”   
She nodded and stood on tiptoes to kiss his cheek.   
"Rogers, they went to an art museum and now they're going to get to know each other over coffee," Tony whined. "How come you never take me any place romantic?"   
"Because my idea of romance is a little more old-fashioned than yours," Steve replied, one eyebrow raised. "Dancing, for instance. Dancing was the height of romance when I was growing up. You don't dance."   
"I could dance," Tony shot back.   
"But you don't."   
"I could for you," Tony batted his eyelashes exaggeratedly at Steve, who rolled his eyes, still smiling.   
"You're a sap," he said.   
"But I'm your sap," Tony said, lifting his head up to Steve and placing a kiss on his cheek.   
With his hand still in hers, Bucky led Rae to a spare chair in the corner of the room. Wanda looked across at them as she snuggled closer to Vision and Rae sighed contentedly as they joined the others. 

 

The next morning, Bucky woke up first. Pressing his lips to Rae’s temple, he slid out of bed and padded quietly down the corridor to Steve’s room. Finding the door slightly ajar, he craned his neck to see Steve sitting at his desk drawing.   
“You can come in, ya know?” Steve smirked, his eyes not leaving the paper.   
Bucky coughed awkwardly and opened the door wider to let himself in. As he sat on the bed, Steve finally looked up.   
“You look nervous,” he stated.   
Bucky looked away and shook his head instinctively. Considering for a few moments, he nodded quickly.   
“How come?” Steve asked.   
When Bucky didn’t answer, Steve continued.   
“You don’t have to tell her anything you don’t want to,” he reminded, smiling softly across at his best friend.   
“That’s the thing,” Bucky finally said. “I want to tell her everything. I want her to know everything about me but I don’t want to scare her.” He hung his head. “I don’t want her to think less of me.”   
Steve stood up from the desk and came to sit next to Bucky on the bed.   
“I don’t think that’s possible, pal,” he placed a hand on Bucky’s shoulder and squeezed it. “Rae loves you for you.”   
Bucky looked up at him, his expression unreadable.   
“ _All_ of you,” Steve said, shaking his head slightly as though the idea that anyone could think less of Bucky based on his past was a ridiculous idea.   
A knock at the door shifted their attention.   
“Everything alright in there?” a voice called from the other side of the door. “I couldn’t find Bucky anywhere else so I assume he’s in here.”   
“I think this one’s for you,” Steve stage-whispered.   
“You assume right,” Bucky called. “Come on in, doll.”   
A head poked around the door and Rae smiled as she came into the room.   
“How is everyone?”   
“We’re good,” Steve replied. “We were just going to head to the kitchen, actually, but I guess I’ll go and leave you guys to,” he paused, a grin forming on his face. “Whatever you’re going to do.”   
He stood up and made his way to the door, squeezing Bucky’s shoulder one last time.   
“Just remember to leave my room how you found it,” Steve’s voice travelled down the corridor.   
“Wouldn’t want it to be messy for Tony,” Rae called back, giggling as she heard Steve’s laughter morph into a startled cough. She could practically hear the tips of his ears turning pink.   
“Shall I meet you downstairs?” she asked, turning her attention back to Bucky.   
“Ten minutes?” he replied.   
She found his hand on the bed and squeezed it, edging closer to press her lips to his.   
“Perfect.” 

 

Ten minutes later and the two of them had found each other at the bottom of the Tower. Bucky was the first one down and stopped short when he turned round to see Rae. Fussing with the bottom of her dress, she looked up and concern marred her features.   
“What? Have I got something on my dress? Or in my hair?” she said, self-consciously running her fingers through her fringe.   
Bucky held out his hand to take hers.   
“It’s nothing,” he smiled down at her. “You look gorgeous, doll.”   
Her cheeks reddened as he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.   
“So, coffee?” he asked, grinning at her.   
“I’m glad you find this all so funny,” she shook her head, sighing softly. “The Starbucks round the corner?”   
“You know it,” he chuckled. 

 

Having visited the coffee shop almost religiously for the 18 months she’d lived in the Avengers Tower, Rae knew where the atmosphere of this particular Starbucks like she knew herself but there was something about it today that seemed different. It was probably her nerves. In all the time that she’d known Bucky, something about knowing that she was going to reveal parts of herself that were normally kept hidden felt like she was baring her soul to the world. She loved him but she didn’t want anything she said today to make him think any differently of her.   
“The usual?” she asked, making her way to the counter as he went to find a table.   
Nodding, he squeezed her shoulders before kissing her on the cheek.   
“Thank you.”   
Miraculously, there was a very short queue so grabbing their regular drinks, she found him nestled into a booth in the very corner of the shop.   
She passed his drink over as she sat down, and hummed quietly, slightly anxious about what was to come next. Bucky took a swig of his coffee and clasped his hands together before looking across at Rae.   
"You know, doll,” he started. “We've been dating for a while now and I don't actually know that much about you."   
"That’s what this whole thing is about,” she said. “Besides, we were friends first, you were just very quiet," she smiled fondly at him. “Before we start,” she held a hand up. “You don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to. I won’t hold it against you. It’s your information, and you can do with it what you want to. You can tell me as much or as little as you would like me to know.”   
He smiled and took her hand in his, as she traced the lines of the metal with her thumb.   
“Ya know, Steve said about the same this morning,” he paused, surveying her expression, the underlying anxiety pushing through as her eyes flitted about the booth. “That goes for you as well,” he said, brushing his other hand over her cheek. “Whatever you want to tell me is fine. However much you want to tell me is fine. I only want to know what you want to tell me.”   
“Well, for ease,” she took one hand back and fumbled about in her bag before pulling out a notebook. “I may have jotted down a few things before we left.”   
Letting go of Bucky’s hand, Rae flipped through her notes and scribblings before settling on one page which had numbers running down the side.   
“You have a _list_?” he said, incredulous, drawing a hand over his face. “God, you’re as bad as Steve.”   
“It’s foolproof,” she grinned.   
He sighed softly and kissed her on the cheek.   
“Let me have it then,” he chuckled, settling more into the booth, preparing for the onslaught of questions he could see stretching down the page. 

 

“Well let’s start with an easy one, I guess,” Rae said. “Where are you originally from?”   
“How do you know I haven’t always lived in New York?” Bucky teased.   
“For starters, you served in England, so there’s that,” she smiled.   
“Fair point. I was born in Indiana, actually. So I’ve been told, anyway. I obviously don’t remember that much about it. We moved to Brooklyn when I was three. What about you?”   
“Well I was born and raised in England, as you may be able to tell from the accent,” she said.   
He chuckled.   
“And then I moved out here after university,” she looked up. “But you knew that.”   
“I did.”   
There was a comfortable pause as they both took sips of their drink.   
“What’s the next question, then?” he asked.   
She put down her drink and raised an eyebrow at him.   
“You’re kinda getting into this, aren’t you?” she teased.   
“I just want to know more about you,” he said, rubbing his thumb across her cheek.   
She ducked her head and looked back down at the book.   
“What do you like to do when you’re not working?”   
“You know this, doll, you live with me,” he chuckled.   
“Take it seriously,” she smiled, pushing his arm off the table so his head fell forwards.   
He narrowed his eyes at her and she laughed.   
“Come on then, let me see that list. It’s my turn.”   
She blushed and passed the book over.   
“Is there any kind of order to these?” he said.   
“Not that I’m aware of. Just what came up on the internet.”   
“Okay, well then, are you a cat person or a dog person?”   
“I feel like you’re very invested in this answer. Like it changes how you think about me,” she giggled and rested her chin on her hands.   
“Oh, definitely,” he shot back. “And the fact that you’re avoiding the question speaks volumes.”   
He stuck his tongue out between his teeth.   
“I’m both, in different ways, I think,” she said.   
“That’s not an answer.”   
“That’s totally an answer!”   
“Who was just telling me off for not taking it seriously?” he gestured with the book.   
“I am ultimately slightly more of a cat person, but I haven’t been around either for a significant enough amount of time to be able to tell properly.”   
“Okay, I’ll take that as an answer.”   
He passed the book back to her. 

 

“Right, my turn,” Rae paused, running her finger down the page until she found a question she liked the look of. “If you could only eat one thing for the rest of your life, what would it be?”   
“Pancakes, come on!”   
She passed the book over.   
“I think we should both answer this next one,” Bucky said. “Do you have any nicknames?”   
“You first then,” she smiled.   
“Well, I have a _few_ from Tony,” he shook his head and rolled his eyes. “But I guess there’s ‘Bucky’ as well. And ‘love’ or ‘dear’, depending on how you’re feeling,” he took her hand again. “What about you? I mean, I know some of them, but maybe there’s some I don’t know.”   
“I have ‘doll’ from you, ‘little one’ from Thor. ‘Rae’ is actually a nickname as well, like ‘Bucky’,” she thought for a moment. “Oh, sunshine! There’s one you didn’t know.”   
“Who calls you ‘sunshine’?”   
“No one really now, but that’s because none of you knew about it.”   
“I might use it now, then,” he looked back at the book. “Just like this next question.”   
“Hey, it’s my turn,” she tried to argue but he kissed her on the cheek to stop her talking.   
“If you could be any person for a day, who would it be?”   
“Can we narrow it down a bit?” she asked.   
“Alright, any one of the others?”   
“Tony,” she answered without hesitation. “I just want to see what’s happening in that head of his. I worry.”   
“I know you do. I think I’d probably be Steve, especially now that he doesn’t get sick anymore. He’s a much better man than me.”   
“You’re both wonderful in your own ways.”   
“You’re just saying that.”   
“Of course,” Rae winked.   
He bumped his elbow with hers.   
“Now it’s definitely my turn. Hand it over.”   
He pushed the book across the table and she spun it round so she could read it.   
“Coffee or tea?”   
Bucky lifted his cup in answer.   
“Yeah, I could have guessed that one,” she said. “So I’m now going to go with,” she paused. “Where else would you consider living?”   
“New York’s my home, but a few years ago I considered living in Europe. Just living under the radar, you know?”   
“Europe’s nice, but you’ll have to be a _bit_ more specific. It's a big place,” she giggled.   
“Somewhere Eastern, maybe. Similar climate to here.” 

 

"Oh, here's a good one."   
It was Bucky’s turn to ask the questions now.   
“What’s on your bucket list?”   
“Some of it is pretty silly,” Rae said, ducking her head and pulling a strand of hair behind her ear.   
“Tell me,” he said softly.   
“Well, I’ve always wanted to go back to Disney World with someone special.” She still didn’t look at him. “I wanted to be kissed right in front of the castle, under the fireworks. Just something simple. Sweet.” She looked up cautiously.   
He was beaming at her.   
“I can help you cross that off… if you want to.”   
Realisation dawned on Rae’s face as she remembered giving Bucky tickets to Disney World for his birthday.   
“You wouldn’t?” she gasped.   
“Of course I would!” he scoffed.   
“I love you!”   
“I love you, too,” his face had settled into a soft smile.   
His gaze fell back on the notebook.   
“Which brings us right onto this next question. What are you most passionate about?”   
She laughed.   
“Not what you think,” she said. “Yes, Disney,” she acknowledged. “But also doing what’s right, helping my friends, making people feel welcome.” She trailed off as she looked at another one of the questions.   
“Oh ho! I know what I’m asking this time. Are you a morning or a night person?”   
Bucky grumbled slightly.   
“I think we both know the answer to this one,” he said. “I’ve got another one for you.” He took another sip of coffee and grimaced at the now-cold temperature.   
“How did you meet your best friend?”   
“I’m going to ask you the same about Steve.”   
“You’re avoiding the question again,” his lips quirked upwards.   
“University,” she stated. “We were both part of the same society. The first time I saw her, I knew I was going to spend the rest of my life with her,” she considered. “In some way, shape or form.”   
“How come I’ve never met her then?”   
“She went travelling for a year. We keep in touch but it’s not the same. I really miss her.”   
Bucky leaned forward.   
“What’s her name?” he asked.   
“Ellie. Another name that’s a nickname.”   
“It’s a good name.”   
“It is,” she smiled but there was a hint of sadness in her eyes. Her eyes brightened again. “Go on then, what about you and Steve?”   
“Unsurprisingly,” he started.   
Rae laughed.   
“He was getting beat up by a bunch of guys. I was thirteen. Came home with a busted lip, black eye and a little guy I’d follow anywhere,” he sighed wistfully.   
Rae squeezed his hand before turning the notebook back towards her.   
“What did you want to be when you grew up?”   
“Who says I’ve grown up?” he laughed. “I was born in the War,” he said. “I wanted to serve. So, soldier.”   
“What about now?”   
“What _about_ now?” he asked.   
“If you haven’t grown up, what do you want to be when you’re older?”   
“Happy,” he stated.   
She nodded in understanding as he took the book back.   
“Oh, here’s a good one. If you had a superpower, what would it be?”   
“Shapeshifting, duh!” she smiled. “Or just the ability to anticipate when something is gonna go wrong. It would be great living with you lot, no more messes in the kitchen. Tony would love me!”   
“He already does,” Bucky said, looking at her sincerely.   
Rae blushed and looked away.   
“Just not as much as he loves Steve,” he said after a few seconds.   
“Ain’t that the truth?” she said. “One more each before we head back?” she asked.   
“Who says we have to go back?”   
“I’ll buy you another coffee.”   
He pretended to consider for a moment. “Deal. And because you’re buying, I’m asking the next question.”   
“That doesn’t make sense.”   
“Doesn’t have to,” he said.   
He ran a finger down the edge of the notebook, mentally ticking off all the questions that had already been asked.   
“What’s something you’ve been really proud of lately?” he finally said.   
She paused, almost surprised by the question, before answering.   
“You.”   
Bucky’s head jerked up at her in disbelief. Rae nodded and continued.   
“Your recovery, your integration with the guys, just,” she trailed off, unable to think of the right words. “All of you.”   
He scooted closer to her in the booth and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her into him. Her eyes glanced down at the final question on the page.   
“What makes you nervous?” she asked, eyes lingering on his lips before focusing on his eyes.   
“Honestly?” he said, squeezing her shoulders.   
He felt her nod.   
“You,” he answered, letting the word hang in the air. “I know this was my idea, but when I thought I was going to be revealing so much of myself today, I was terrified. That’s why I went to see Steve this morning. I didn’t have a clue what I was going to tell you in terms of what makes me ‘me’ because I wasn’t sure. I still don’t know. I’m still figuring it out, or remembering it. But I wanted to tell you everything about me, everything you wanted to know.”   
“Nothing you’ve done changes the way I feel about you,” she stated, resting her head on his shoulder and freeing her hand to place it on his waist. “And if I can get to find out _anything_ about who you are, or who you used to be, or want to be, or what makes you ‘you’, then I will jump at any chance.”   
Bucky sighed softly before laughing.   
“Shall we go get our top-ups before we start getting really cheesy?”   
Rae smiled and rubbed her thumb across his cheek.   
“We passed cheesy a _long_ time ago.” 

 

“I can’t believe we’ve been living together for over a year and a half, and I don’t know half this stuff about you,” Bucky commented as they made their way back to the Tower, refills in hand.   
“Yeah, but we’ve been living in the Avengers world, not the real world,” Rae replied. “None of this stuff really matters in the Avengers world. It’s too fast-paced, too concerned with saving others than learning anything about them.”   
“It matters to me,” he said, holding his arm out for her to take. “I’m glad I got to learn more about you.”   
She took a sip of her drink and linked her arm with his.   
“Me too. And who knows? Maybe we can have another one of these and learn even more.”   
“I’ll hold you to that,” he replied, smirking.   
Turning the corner, Rae found herself thinking that she wanted to know more about everyone. It seemed that finding out more about Bucky had made her realise how little she actually knew about the people she’d been living with for the last 18 months. She knew their quirks, what made them laugh, but not much of the important stuff. Considering for a moment, she wondered if she should share her idea with Steve and Tony. It might stop Tony complaining about date ideas, and it would help Steve find out more about his boyfriend.   
“What’re you thinking?” Bucky smiled at her as they got to the entrance.   
“I was just thinking about how lucky I am for all of you,” she replied, quickly.   
He pressed his lips to hers before they went inside.   
“We’re lucky, too.”   
She nudged his arm with her shoulder.   
“I love you, dork.”   
“Love you too, doll.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your support! 1179 hits, wow! This chapter was a little longer to make up for being a bit overdue for a chapter so please enjoy 3500 words of just fluff. According to the SHIELD files, Bucky was born in Shelbyville, Indiana, but it didn't say when they moved to New York so I improvised. The MCU canon is the explanation for how Steve and Bucky met. Bucky wanting to live somewhere in Eastern Europe is a reference to Civil War and his stay in Romania. All the stuff that Rae answers is true. And therefore this chapter is dedicated to my real-life best friend Ellie, without whom this story would not continue so thank you, darling. I love you!
> 
> I'm going to warn you in advance: I'm going on holiday in a couple of weeks so the next chapter might either be something else, or a chapter for Steve's birthday, depending on how much time I have and how well I'm doing with my writer's block...  
> I hope everyone's having a great day, and please remember to leave kudos, comment, bookmark and share if you liked it :) x


	21. A Little Bit of Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shopping trip results in an interesting afternoon...

“So you’re being very quiet today,” Bucky mused as they sat in the main area watching TV. “What have you got planned?”  
“Who says I have anything planned?” Rae replied, trying and failing to hide the smirk on her face.  
“That,” he poked the side of her mouth with his hand. “That little smirk says you have something planned.” He paused. “And you came home with shopping bags this morning, and you never get up early unless you have to.”  
She pouted and then laughed. “Fine! But it’s a good idea!”  
“I think I’ll be the judge of that,” he smiled.  
They both turned their attention back to the TV and watched as more news broke until something dawned on Rae.  
“How are your ribs?” she asked.  
“My…” he stopped. “I guess they’ve healed.” He lifted his shirt slightly. “They don’t hurt anymore. Then again, they haven’t hurt for a while now but I’ve been too distracted,” he looked pointedly at her. “To say anything”.  
“Does that mean that we can carry out my plan now?” she grinned.  
He pulled her closer to his side and kissed the top of her head.  
“Told you there was something planned.” He stood up and held his hand out to her.  
“What _does_ this plan involve?” 

Rae took Bucky’s hand and stood up, intertwining their fingers as she led him back to their room. He sat on the bed as she crouched down to rummage in the bags she’d brought home that morning. Placing anything unnecessary for the plan behind her, Bucky chuckled as he watched her fill the space in front of him with sweets, balloons and paper chains.  
“This plan isn’t for a party, is it?” he asked.  
“No, that’s just some stuff for Steve,” she said, head still in a bag.  
Bucky’s eyes widened as he realised that there was only a week until Steve’s birthday.  
“I’m a terrible person,” he said.  
Rae, still crouched, turned around, confused.  
“No, you’re not.”  
“I forgot it was Steve’s birthday next week! How could I do that?” his voice was pained.  
She stood up and moved to sit next to him on the bed. He scooted down to give her room. Sitting down, she took his hand in both of hers.  
“There’s still a week to go – we have tonnes of time!”  
He hung his head slightly and she used one of her hands to prop his chin up so that he was looking at her.  
“I have a plan, don’t worry. It’s gonna be fine,” she smiled and brushed some hair behind his ear, bringing her hand back down to cup his cheek.  
He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. Glancing down at the mess around them on the floor, he squeezed her hand before putting some of the party equipment in a spare bag. She looked at him bemused.  
“In case he walks in,” he explained. “You know what he’s like.”  
She grinned at him before beginning to pull more things out of the bags. A few moments later, she had a row of boxes lined up. Bucky eyed them suspiciously before moving his gaze back to Rae.  
“I hope this is for Steve’s birthday,” he said wryly.  
Her eyes lit up as she grabbed the boxes and took off out of the room. He shook his head at the empty space where she had been only seconds ago before following her. 

Bucky found Rae in the kitchen talking to Clint.  
“So bathroom in ten minutes?”  
Clint winked at Bucky as he left.  
“I assume you’re in on this too? There’s no way she’d just test it on one of us!”  
Bucky looked puzzled.  
“You have no idea what you’ve let yourself in for, do you?” Clint said.  
Bucky chuckled uneasily.  
“Not so much.”  
“Well, I’ve been tasked with collecting towels so I guess I’ll see you there,” Clint laughed as he walked off.  
Bucky turned to Rae, who was collecting snacks from the kitchen cupboards.  
“You know,” he said, coming up behind her and wrapping an arm around her waist. “You still haven’t told me what we’re doing.”  
She turned round, smiling at him.  
“How do you feel about dyeing your hair?”  
“Any particular reason?”  
“No, I just want to see what you’d look like with blue hair,” she said. “Plus Clint wants a streak of purple so I thought I’d see who else wanted in and go from there.”  
“The worst thing I’ve done to my hair is grow it so I wouldn’t know what to do.”  
“It’s a good thing I’ll be there to help then.”  
He slung an arm around her shoulders and led her out of the kitchen.  
“Yes, it is.” 

“Are we going to be listening to music?” Bucky asked as they sat in the bathroom, his hair draping over the side of the bath in preparation.  
“Of course!” Rae was enthusiastic. “Otherwise it’s just no fun.”  
“I’m suggesting hip hop,” Clint piped up.  
“Are you sure you wanna go there, Clint?” Rae asked. “I could easily take you down in one of the Cabinet Battles.”  
“I’m sure,” he said sarcastically. “But you’ve been off your game lately, Rae. Too much hanging out with the ice princess.”  
Bucky held his arm up to interrupt.  
“I’m right here.”  
Clint ignored him.  
“I’m just saying. More dates mean less time to practice.”  
Rae pulled a strand of Clint’s hair to tie it back with a hair tie and he yelped. She smirked at him.  
“That’s for insulting my rapping skills.”  
“What’s this all for then?” Bucky asked as Rae walked over to him and turned on the shower. “Group bonding? An excuse to take your frustration at us out on our hair?”  
“It’s _temporary_ dye! I’m not an idiot,” she smiled, taking the shower head off the wall and kneeling down beside him. “Plus, who knows what _permanent_ dye would have done to the prized Stark bathroom?”  
They heard a loud gasp from outside as Tony stalked into the room.  
“Alright,” he started, staring at everyone individually. “If you’re planning on ruining my bathroom, temporarily or otherwise, I want in.”  
“Good thing for you,” Rae said, letting the shower head rest in the bath and shaking one of the full boxes of hair dye. “I have an extra box! What do you think of red?”  
A shock of blond hair appeared at the door, as Tony dragged Steve into the bathroom, their fingers intertwined.  
“I guess if Tony’s taking part, I have to be here to supervise.”  
Tony pouted, which made Steve laugh. He bent his head to kiss Tony’s pout.  
“Don’t you trust me, Rogers?” Rae raised an eyebrow.  
“You,” Steve considered, settling into his new position on the bathroom floor. “Mostly. The others, not so much!” 

“Right, electronics on the side. I don’t want anyone to die while we’re doing this,” Rae instructed.  
The others nodded begrudgingly and pulled their phones out of their pockets. Tony also took off a smart watch. Rae rolled her eyes, which were bright with mischief. She began running her fingers through Bucky’s hair as she moved the shower head around making sure every strand was wet. Clint sat reading a magazine he’d found in one of the bathroom cupboards, whispering along to the music, while Tony read the back of one of the boxes of dye.  
“You know, I’m still not entirely convinced you’re not gonna ruin my bathroom,” Tony said, looking up at Rae.  
She turned back to him as she picked up the bottle of pre-mixed blue dye. She faced Bucky again.  
“I guess we’ll just have to wait and see,” she said, pouring the dye over his hair before putting the bottle down and massaging it in so that every inch was covered.  
Bucky closed his eyes, his lips parting as he felt Rae's fingers on his scalp. Tony glanced at the two of them and made a gagging sound.  
“The fact that I can’t see your face is not helping with my concern,” Tony piped up. "I also can't see what you're doing to Barnes but by the sound of his breathing, I don't think I want to know!"  
"Tony, what the hell?" Rae asked.  
He chuckled but not before saying "There are a lot of rooms in this Tower. Maybe you should take one of them."   
Rae smirked as she sat back with her head against the bath.  
“Just gotta let that sit for 20 minutes and then we can wash it out.”  
“20 minutes?” Bucky groaned.  
“It means you get to see Tony look ridiculous while you wait?”  
Both Bucky and Steve laughed while Tony scowled.  
“I’m glad you both think this is so funny. Now scoot along, Barnes. The sooner my hair gets done, the sooner I can stop looking ridiculous and continue looking awesome.”  
Steve shook his head and sighed, the corners of his mouth quirking upwards as he surveyed his best friend and his boyfriend: one with dripping newly dyed blue hair, the other getting his hair done. 

“I was thinking red streaks,” Tony mused, looking up at the ceiling as he sat on the floor with his head tipped back.  
Clint had joined Tony and Bucky at the side of the bath. Steve had grabbed a stool from the kitchen to get the best possible view of the madness.  
“Aren’t you a little old for red streaks?” Steve teased.  
“Yeah,” Bucky chimed in. “Won’t they stand out amongst the grey?”  
He winked at Rae who rolled her eyes but was unable to hide the smile that crept onto her face. Tony moved his head so that he could try to see what was going on, but Rae stopped him before he could drip red over the floor.  
“I’m presuming you don’t want your bathroom to look like a crime scene?” she asked.  
Tony let out a strangled cry before answering.  
“No, thank you.”  
“Then stay still.”  
She turned to Steve.  
“Don’t tease him, it’s not fair in his position.”  
Steve glanced at Tony and his face softened. He looked back at Rae.  
“Yes, ma’am.”  
“Right!” Rae said suddenly. “I think it’s time to wash these dyes out.”  
“Finally,” Bucky breathed. “My neck is killing me!” 

Ten minutes and lots of blow-drying later and Tony, Bucky and Clint were pushing each other out of the way to see their new colours. Clint’s single purple stripe stood out proudly against his dirty blond hair. Tony’s red streaks would take a little bit of getting used to but they would go well with his suit. Bucky was the most shocking of all. His once-brown locks were now a brilliant blue, which took on a different dimension every time he stood under a light source. He kept tucking it behind his ears and then releasing it almost as if making sure it was real. Tony and Clint made their way into the kitchen to show the others with Steve, reluctantly, in tow. Bucky and Rae could hear the commotion, mostly from Nat and Sam laughing. Even Rhodey had made an appearance and was shaking with amusement in the corner. Just as Rae was about to follow the others, Bucky pulled her back by the hand. She reached out tentatively to run her fingers through his blue fringe.  
“It suits you. In a strange sort of way.”  
“Thank you,” he said, quietly. “It was an,” he paused, trying to think of the right word. “ _Interesting_ experience.”  
“If you don’t like it, you can say,” she smiled. “I won’t be offended.”  
“No, I do,” he said, hastily. “It’s just... I’ve gotten used to seeing myself one way and now it’s almost a re-evaluation. Like every time I look in a mirror, I have to remind myself that it is actually _me_.”  
“Is it sort of like,” she started.  
“Yeah, I guess it is,” he finished, guessing her question.  
“Well then, let’s discover the new you together,” she said, taking his hand and moving towards the kitchen.  
She looked back suddenly.  
“If you want to, that is.”  
He squeezed her hand.  
“I think a fresh start has been long overdue.”  
They rounded the corner to the kitchen as Tony made his way back into the bathroom to collect his phone.  
“Rae, where did you…” there was a long pause and then “Rae! My bathroom!”  
“Oops!” She cringed.  
Bucky gripped her hand tighter and grinned.  
“Run!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? A new chapter is going up less than a week after the last one? What has happened to me? Well, I'm going on holiday soon so I have this chapter done, and the next one is Steve's birthday which will go up next Tuesday :)  
> On another note: 1245 hits! Guys! Thank you so much! I can't believe it! I also can't believe we are now 6 months into Elsa, and so halfway there! What am I going to do without these guys in my life? Well, I guess that's a question for later, but for now, thank you all so much for your continued support. It means so much to me that people keep coming back and leaving comments and kudos, and it's fab so thank you.  
> I hope everyone has a good week and look forward to Steve's birthday chapter next Tuesday!


	22. Our Favourite Captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve Rogers is 99 today so, obviously, something had to be done. Some things don't quite go to plan but a good time is had by all anyway...

The morning of 4th July came around a lot sooner than everyone was expecting. Steve and Sam had gone out for a run, trying to avoid all of the street closures for the fireworks. Rae woke up first that morning and walked into chaos in the kitchen. Tony was trying desperately to make pancakes and the results could be found on the ceiling, the burnt pan and the fridge door. She giggled as she walked in but stopped when she saw Tony’s gaunt face.  
“Hey,” she said, concerned as she walked over to him and placed her hands on his cheeks.  
His eyes flitted around and then moved to rest on hers. He rolled his shoulders back and rested his forehead against hers as she brushed a hand through his hair. Taking a step back but not disentangling himself from her, he breathed deeply and then sighed.  
“What’s up?” she said, taking the hand from his hair and squeezing his hand.  
She led him to the bar stools and they sat together.  
“I just… I know he won’t want to make a big deal out of it but it’s his birthday and I… I wanted to do something,” he rambled. “Dad,” he swallowed. “Dad was such a good friend of his and I just,” he trailed off. “Sometimes I feel like I’m not good enough for him, you know? Like I’m just ‘Howard’s son’ and not anything special.”  
“Tony,” she breathed.  
He rarely showed any sign of hurt but the times he did, it was usually in front of her. He also seemed to be so caught up with the ‘Iron Man’ persona and being who everyone thought he should be, trying to be a hero to everyone but not taking enough time for himself. Stress brought it out of him, but he was quick to recover face.  
“I’m fine,” he brushed off. “Nothing a little more practice can’t solve.”  
He made to stand but Rae pulled him back down again.  
“Tony, listen to me,” she started. “Steve is going to like whatever you do for his birthday because it’s you. We can get everything sorted.”  
His breathing seemed to have slowed to a normal rate and he slumped forwards.  
“We both know Nat makes the best pancakes so go and get her,” she ordered.  
Tony looked up, cocking an eyebrow.  
“You think I want Romanoff’s help?” he said. “Just because she made your boyfriend pancakes doesn’t mean I want her help.”  
There was a smirk on his face but his eyes weren’t as bright as they usually were. Rae gestured around the kitchen.  
“I don’t think you want her help either,” she teased. “But looking at this, I think you need it.”  
She nudged his shoulder with hers and placed his hand in hers.  
“Steve is going to like whatever you do,” she repeated. “But something edible would be a good start.”  
“Okay, so I have _two_ slight personality issues,” he smiled as he stood up. “Singing and pancake making. But other than that, I’m flawless.”  
“Just go,” she rolled her eyes and he left the room. “Honestly,” she sighed, pacing over to the oven to try to scrape the burnt bits of pancake off before Nat arrived. 

 

Five minutes later, she heard a noise behind her and jumped slightly as someone laughed.  
“What the hell happened in here?” a voice asked.  
Rae turned round at the sound and smiled as Bucky looked around the kitchen, shaking his head.  
“A slight breakfast mishap,” she said, jutting her head upwards to direct his attention to the ceiling as a pancake fell away and landed on the floor between them.  
“I hope this wasn’t you,” he said, ignoring the mess and sitting at one of the bar stools.  
“It wasn’t,” she snorted, running the pan under hot water to see if that would make any difference. “Tony,” she stated in answer as she turned the water off.  
Looking down at the pan in her hands she frowned as she saw that the water wasn’t doing any good. Placing it on the bottom of the sink, she backed away slowly.  
“I’m just going to let it soak,” she said, coming up behind Bucky and wrapping her arms around his shoulders.  
She felt him laugh as she rested her chin on his shoulder.  
“You mean wait until someone does it for you,” he smiled, turning his head slightly to look at her.  
There were a few moments of silence.  
“You know,” he shook his head, letting the longer pieces of his newly-blue fringe fall into his eyes before pushing them back with one sweeping motion. “I still don’t know what to do for Steve’s birthday.” He let his hand drop. “And it’s today. We’re doomed.”  
“Oh, stop being so dramatic,” one corner of Rae’s mouth quirked. “I know what I’m doing. Why do you think I convinced Tony to stop trying to make pancakes? I want Steve’s birthday to actually go well.”  
“Well, so far, you’ve dyed three people’s hair, and nothing else so I hope this plan is something that can be done quickly because we’re running out of time, doll.”  
“I better get to Steve’s room before he comes back then,” she said, kissing his cheek before jogging out the door and down the corridor. 

 

Hearing noises below her, Rae darted into Steve’s room and closed the door behind her. Her eyes scanned the surfaces, trying to find what she was looking for. A drawing caught her eye, placed on his windowsill. It was the one he’d done during the War when he thought he was going to have to spend the rest of his time as a dancing monkey instead of actually fighting. She walked over to it and, as she did, she saw a little black book. Picking it up, she flicked through it quickly before finding the page marked by a little strip of black ribbon.  
“Bingo,” she said, turning to leave.  
The noises got louder as she moved towards the door and she heard one particular voice that made her heart rate spike. She froze.  
“I’ll get changed and then have a drink,” Steve said, his voice getting closer with every pound of Rae’s heartbeat in her ears.  
“Come and get the drink first,” Sam called. “Just because you’re a supersoldier doesn’t mean you can go for a 10-mile run and then carry on with what you were going to be doing for the rest of the day.”  
“Actually, I think it does,” Steve replied, placing a hand on his door handle.  
Rae looked frantically around for a place she could hide as she heard the door handle turn and the door creak as it was opened slightly. There was a pause.  
“I swear to God, Steve,” Sam’s voice was louder now the door was open. “For me, and because it’s your birthday, just take a break from being ‘Captain America’ for one day and do what regular people do. And right now, regular people rehydrate after a 10-mile run. You can change later.”  
Steve sighed and closed the door, turning back down the corridor and into the kitchen.  
“One day,” he chuckled, his voice now muffled by the door.  
Rae let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding and sprinted for the door before Steve could change his mind. Running out of his room and into her own, she sat on the bed clutching her chest and breathing heavily. She placed the book down next to her.  
“Everything okay?” Bucky said beside her.  
She jumped up and nearly choked on her breath. Seeing that it was Bucky, she crouched to the floor, still breathing heavily and then stood back up.  
“Hi,” he chuckled.  
“What… the… hell?” she wheezed, trying to get her breath back.  
“What?” he said, raising an eyebrow.  
“You… when… kitchen,” she said.  
“Yes I was in the kitchen,” he smirked at her.  
She narrowed her eyes at him and continued trying to calm herself down.  
“But then I figured you’d come back here so I came to wait.”  
She sat back down on the bed, her heart rate still elevated but her breathing starting to return to normal. His face softened and he took one of her hands in his.  
“Did I scare you?” he asked, the eyebrow still raised.  
“You think?” she breathed. “First Steve nearly ruined his surprise and then this. You think I’d be used to you lot by now,” she shook her head.  
Bucky eyed the book next to Rae.  
“I hope that has something to do with your plan,” he said. “Because I don’t know what to get him. I don’t know what he likes anymore. I’ve been away for too long.” He looked off into the space behind her, his shoulders rolling forwards.  
“It does, actually.” Her voice brought his gaze back to her. “This,” she held it up. “Is the notebook in which he wrote all of the things that people told him to catch up on.”  
She used the ribbon to turn to the correct page. “It was slightly abandoned, but we can use the rest of it.”  
“So what _is_ the plan here?” he asked, craning his neck to read over her shoulder. “‘Moon Landing’, ‘the Berlin Wall’,” he read. “‘Nirvana’?” he asked.  
“It’s a band,” she explained.  
He laughed quietly.  
“Looks like I could be learning some things today as well.”  
“Which one do you want to take?” she said.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well, the plan _was_ to choose a subject each and make something out of that, be it a present, or part of the day,” she explained. “So, which one do you want?”  
“I’ll take the, err, the ‘Moon Landing’, I guess,” he said, slightly unsure. “I might need some help though.”  
“Thought you’d never ask,” she smiled. “I’ll just pass this onto Wanda and I’ll be right back.”  
“Don’t let Steve catch you again,” he called.  
“Very funny,” she said, deadpan, as she left the room. 

 

Forty minutes later, and Rae had managed to relay the information to the others _and_ avoid Steve, which she thought was some feat considering her lucky escape earlier. Walking back to her room, she found Bucky scrolling through her phone looking up information on the Moon Landing.  
“I didn’t know half this stuff,” he said, not looking up as she entered.  
“Any ideas so far? I thought we could do something together,” she said, sitting beside him on the bed.  
“So you’re cheating out of getting him a present yourself?” he teased.  
“Not necessarily,” she smiled, craning her neck to look at the screen. “What about a flight to Florida?” she suggested. “I mean, it’s not directly related but we are slightly running out of time. He could go to Cape Canaveral and see a rocket take off?”  
“I think you’re too generous for your own good,” he bumped her shoulder with his. “And I have no other ideas so let’s do it!”  
She giggled as they searched for flight dates. A buzz alerted them both to a text that had just arrived.  
“Got presents and cake,” Bucky read. “Your move, Rae.”  
“Tony is always so succinct,” she rolled her eyes. “Guess we’d better get booking this and head to the kitchen then. I hope Steve is still out of the way.” 

 

They found everyone in the kitchen except for Steve and Bruce.  
“How did you manage to keep him away?” Rae asked as they entered and tried to find a space to stand in amongst all of the decorations.  
“I got Bruce to find something in his lab and explain how it relates to a new mission that we’re supposedly doing soon,” Tony said. “He’ll be down there at least another twenty minutes.”  
He unloaded a red, white and blue cake with two unlit sparklers on top.  
“You know your fire safety system is not gonna like that,” Nat smiled, as she took out a rectangular box from a bag.  
“It’s a risk I’m willing to take,” Tony said, running a hand through his red-streaked hair. “Speaking of risks,” he turned to Rae and Bucky. “You don’t have much time to get together all of the party supplies I’m sure you’ve bought.”  
“Guess I’d better go and get all of those balloons set up,” Rae said, dashing out of the room to grab her own bags of decorations.  
She came back in record time to find Vision and Rhodey blowing up balloons and Nat and Clint trying to hang a ‘Happy Birthday’ banner.  
“It’s not even,” Rae called, smirking as she walked under it.  
“That’s not funny, Rae,” Clint said, placing the last pin into the corner and stepping back from his work.  
As the final decorations were placed, along with two massive ‘9’ balloons in the corner, the lights were turned off and everyone crouched behind various bits of furniture ready to surprise Steve. Almost on cue, he walked in and slid a hand along the wall trying to find a light switch. Music started and the lights burst on as everyone jumped out of their hiding places and shouted “Surprise!” Steve was so startled, he nearly crashed into one of the chairs, before straightening up.  
“Err, hi,” he smiled, running the back of his neck with one of his hands.  
Turning his head to the speakers, he let out a groan. Nat smiled widely, trying her best to hide it. Steve looked over at her and sighed, his shoulders dropping while the tips of his ears turned a bright pink.  
“Romanoff,” he said, shaking his head. “I should have known you’d have some part in this.”  
“Well, ‘Happy Birthday’ is so overused, and we thought this was more fitting. More you,” she smirked.  
“So you thought torturing me with ‘Star Spangled Man’ was the way to go?”  
“Of course!” she said. “What can I say, Rogers? Some birthdays are about celebrating life, whereas some,” she trailed off so the music could be heard more clearly. “Involve taking the piss out of the ones you love. Yours just happens to be the latter.”  
“Luckily for you,” Tony smiled, placing a hand on Steve’s cheek.  
“I feel so loved,” Steve said sarcastically.  
“Well you’re not nearly as old as this one,” Rae nudged Bucky with her shoulder. “But we had to do something. And while we have embarrassed you enough for now,” she laughed. “I think it might be time to make up for it with presents.”  
“You didn’t have to get me anything,” Steve said, wrapping an arm around Tony’s shoulders and pressing his lips to Tony’s forehead.  
“Yes we did,” Tony said, looking up at him.  
Steve’s face softened and then morphed into one of astonishment as everyone got their presents.  
“So is there a theme here, or is it just random?” he asked.  
“Is there a theme?” Rae scoffed. “Honestly, Stevie, it’s like you don’t know me at all,” she said, handing over an envelope.  
“What’s this?”  
“Open it and find out,” she rolled her eyes.  
He opened the envelope to find two tickets to Florida, leaving in two days’ time.  
“But what about the mission?” he asked. “Bruce was…,” he trailed off. “That was just a distraction, wasn’t it?”  
Bruce walked in, holding his own present.  
“Afraid so,” he said smiling.  
“Why Florida?” Steve asked, turning the tickets over in his hands.  
“I think I can answer that one,” Tony said. “The theme of these presents is you.”  
“Me?” Steve was confused. “What does…?”  
“Or, more specifically,” Tony interrupted. “Your little black book.”  
“My little… you mean, the notebook I started after I was de-iced?”  
“The very same,” Rae smiled.  
Nat held it up and threw it back to Steve. He caught it with ease and flicked it open to the page with the black ribbon. He read down the topics.  
“Moon Landing… Berlin Wall… Steve Jobs. So what does this have to…” he paused. “You picked ‘Moon Landing’, didn’t you?” he smirked.  
“Yes we did,” Bucky said, placing his hand in Rae’s.  
Steve walked over to Bucky and placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it.  
“Thanks, pal,” he smiled.  
Bucky’s face mirrored Steve’s as they stepped back so that someone else could give their present. 

 

They made their way down the list, person by person. Nat presented her rectangular box.  
“How does this involve me knowing more about Steve Jobs?” Steve asked, opening the box to reveal an iPhone.  
“Well, we couldn’t think of anything so we cheated and just got you this.”  
“Thanks for the thought,” he chuckled.  
By the end of the list, Steve ended up with a DVD of Saturday Night Fever, a box-set of Star Wars, a vinyl of Nevermind by Nirvana (“for your record player,” Sam said), and two tickets to Germany to see the Berlin Wall.  
“Tony, you didn’t have to do that,” Steve said, shocked.  
“It’s the least I can do with all you put up with having me as a boyfriend,” he laughed and looked away.  
Steve tucked a finger under Tony’s chin and lifted it up, pressing their lips together.  
“Thank you,” he smiled.  
Tony ducked his head as the girls cooed over them. There was a flash.  
“Not often we get to embarrass you, Tony, so we’re taking all we can get,” Wanda smirked, lowering her phone to survey the picture she’d just taken.  
Sam and Clint, who had ducked out, came back in with the cake, sparklers now lit and glowing. Steve beamed at them and was about to turn back to Tony when he felt a drop of water on his cheek. He looked up just as the sprinklers went off, soaking everyone and the cake before it was hastily covered and the sparklers removed. There was laughter as some wiped water from their faces and Clint shook his hair so that it sprayed Wanda and Nat, drops of purple accompanying the rest of the water as the dye ran out of Clint's hair. Bucky spun Rae round and she giggled at the blue streaking down his face. She ran her fingers through his hair and placed a now-bright-blue hand on his face. Steve kissed Tony, who then laid his head on Steve’s chest, soaking red streaks into his shirt.  
“To think, I changed my shirt before coming here,” Steve chuckled. 

 

Finally, the sprinklers turned off and Vision, Wanda, Clint and Rhodey came back with towels for everyone to dry off as they sat up against the large windows, ready for the fireworks to begin. Loud music filled the air as red, white and blue covered the sky in front of them.  
“Always prepared,” Tony said, snuggling into Steve as they watched the fireworks.  
Rae’s face softened as she placed her head back on Bucky’s chest. He hummed softly as he rubbed his hands up and down her arms.  
“I think this was a pretty successful birthday,” Bucky smiled. “Despite the mishap,” he laughed.  
“Thank you,” Steve mouthed, looking over at them and holding his hand out.  
Rae took it and squeezed it.  
“Happy birthday, Steve,” she whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, all! Thank you for your support for this story. We are now at 45,000 words, and the love and comments and kudos from all of you make that happen so you are fantastic.
> 
> I am on holiday for the next 3 weeks so I honestly have no idea what the plan is for this story over that time but I'm hoping to have some time in the evenings to write. I have 3 more chapters lined up so there's a lot more to come, I'm just not sure about timings for the time being. 
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll be back soon. Have a good week, guys! x


	23. "Next stop, Neverland!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A holiday comes sooner than expected...

“I’d take a look at the date on those birthday tickets if I were you,” Tony said, the next day, as everyone was sitting in the kitchen. “The tickets to Florida reminded me.”  
“The tickets to…,” Rae trailed off before gasping.  
She moved from her seat at the breakfast bar to Bucky who was sitting on his own chair. He looked up at her as she draped her arms around his neck and rested her head on top of his.  
“I think she might have figured it out,” Bucky smirked, tilting his head up and turning it to press his lips to her cheek.  
“I hope you don’t mind, but I took the liberty of booking you onto our plane,” Tony smiled. “But they didn’t have any more room in first class so you’ll be slumming it in economy.”  
Steve let out a bark of laughter from his place next to Tony.  
“How did you manage to get _us_ upgraded _and_ get them on the same flight?”  
Tony scoffed.  
“Rogers! It’s like you forget who I am sometimes,” he chuckled.  
“Well,” Rae all but shouted excitedly. “Let’s go then!”  
She grabbed Bucky by the hand and pulled him out of the room, calling over her shoulder.  
“We’ll see you guys later! Seems like we’ve got some packing to do!”  
They heard laughter as they made their way down the corridor and into Rae’s room. 

"Are you a little bit excited?" Bucky raised an eyebrow at Rae and poked his tongue out of the side of his mouth as she threw clothing out of drawers and into a suitcase that he’d helped her get out of one of her wardrobes.  
She grabbed a balled up pair of socks from the suitcase and aimed them at his head. He caught them with ease and threw them back to her, hitting her square in the chest. She pouted, making him laugh.  
“Why aren’t you packing?” she said, stress evident in her voice despite the fact that they’d only just started.  
“Because, contrary to popular belief,” he paused. “And, by that, I mean Sam.”  
She giggled.  
“I don’t have all of my stuff in here. I actually have to go back to my own room to get changed in the morning.”  
“Well, go go go then,” she laughed. “Unless you’d rather be stuck wearing my stuff while we’re there.”  
“Tempting, doll,” he smirked at her. “But I think you’d look better in it than me. I’ll be back.”  
She rolled her eyes and smiled as she turned back to the suitcase with an armful of shorts. He squeezed her shoulders and left to pack his own things. 

 

“Car’s here!” Rhodey called from his seat by the window the next day.  
Rae squeaked and rushed to put the final touches to her hand luggage before swinging her rucksack up onto her shoulder and dragging her suitcase out of the bedroom door. She turned around to survey the mess she’d left, nodded, and closed the door quickly behind her. No one had to know until they came back.  
“You got us a car?” she was incredulous as she turned to walk into the kitchen, leaving her suitcase in the hall. “You can’t have only been planning this a day?”  
“I have a lot of influence. I’m a very special person,” Tony’s trademark expression lit up his face.  
He got up from the breakfast bar, disentangling himself from Steve, and pressed his lips to Rae’s temple.  
“I thought you might like a holiday. I know you didn’t know it was coming so soon but with all you’ve gone through this past 6 months, even, I wanted to do something nice.”  
“You’re always nice.”  
He shushed her, winking. “Don’t tell the others!”  
“Elsa!” Tony shouted at the same time Rae shouted “Bucky!”  
Bucky appeared at the kitchen door, a bemused expression on his face, and a similar set of luggage to Rae.  
“Ready,” he chuckled.  
Tony pushed them both out of the door, while Nat and Clint followed them with their suitcases.  
“Guys,” Rae protested. “You don’t have to follow us to the car. We’re grown-ups. We can do it ourselves.”  
Tony let out a strangled noise. Steve laughed.  
“I think that’s his way of saying that your holiday starts now, so get used to relaxing and having stuff done for you,” he paused. “But I could just be reading into that.”  
Tony rolled his eyes but nodded.  
“We’ll probably see you on the way home. First class lounge and all that.”  
Rae smiled and pulled Tony into a hug before doing the same to Steve.  
“See you guys soon then.” 

Rae squirmed in her seat as they waited for the gate number to appear on the screen above them. 5 minutes to go.  
"You okay?" Bucky asked softly, looking up at her through his eyelashes.  
"I'm not too keen on planes," she said, her eyes flitting around their surroundings. "Honestly, not a great flyer." She laughed quietly.  
"Guess it was almost a good thing we left you behind last time," he chuckled.  
"I'm sure HYDRA would have run screaming from the girl with the sick bag. It ruins their badass-looking style. Clashes with the black outfits they've got going on, you know?" she joked.  
"Flight 1267 to Orlando: your plane is now boarding at Gate 32."  
"I guess that's us."  
Bucky stood first and held his hand out. Rae smiled up at him and took it.  
"Next stop, Neverland!" 

 

They boarded with relative ease and found their seats. Clicking the seatbelt into place (low and tight as they’d been told), the panic started to set in. Rae’s hands clenched into fists, her shoulders tensed and raised slightly, and her heartbeat began racing.  
"Just focus on me. Look, hold my hand," he said softly, immediately picking up on her change in posture.  
She did as she was told, closing her eyes and breathing deeply. She took his metal hand in both of hers and traced the grooves of the metal, along the ridges, from the tips of his fingers to his elbow. It was cool to the touch which helped to keep her grounded. He leant down to grab her handbag from the seat in front of her, making sure not to move his hand from her grip. Placing it on her lap, he unzipped the top and pulled out her MP3 player. He took one of her hands in his other and guided it so that she could hold the device and put one earphone in. She turned it on and opened her eyes.  
"Better?" He smiled, squeezing her hand.  
She smiled weakly back at him and rested her head on his shoulder.  
"Thank you," she whispered.  
The plane accelerated down the runway and she squeezed her eyes shut again as he placed the other earphone in and turned the volume up so that she couldn’t hear the engines. Her breathing gradually slowed back down and he stroked his thumb across the back of the hand that wasn’t running along his other. The acceleration sped up and they were forced back slightly into their seats as the plane lifted off and into the air. Thankfully, Rae thought, it was only a three-hour flight. 

 

“You alright there?” a voice sounded next to Rae’s ear and she opened her eyes, startled.  
The voice laughed.  
“We’ve landed,” Bucky beamed at her as she looked over at him and the hoard of people now scrambling to get their bags.  
“Thank goodness for that,” she smiled. “Guess we’d better get off then.”  
“Unless you’d rather go back to New York,” he teased.  
“Not a chance, soldier. I am seeing that castle again if it kills me.”  
“Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that,” he said, standing and offering her a hand. “Besides,” he started. “We’ve gotta find and check into the hotel, and,” he counted things off on his fingers.  
“So just a bit to do?” she laughed, unclipping her seatbelt and taking his hand.  
“Let’s hope Tony gave us a map.” 

 

“A double bed,” Bucky remarked as he opened the door to their room, put his suitcase down and surveyed the room. “Much better than at the Tower. Means we don’t have to worry about being loud.”  
He laid down on the bed and dragged Rae down with him as the door closed behind them.  
“Loud?” she asked, then stopped, flabbergasted and elbowed him in the ribs.  
“Bucky!”  
He grinned at her cheekily and she laughed at him.  
“Sometimes I think you like being crude,” she shook her head and pressed her lips to his.  
He rolled over and rested himself on his elbows, hovering above her. She pushed herself up onto her elbows and their lips met again. Bucky leant down, his hair covering both of their faces as he placed a kiss on a spot just below her jawline. She gasped softly and smiled up at him, her eyes hooded, mouth slightly open.  
“Bedtime?” he whispered as she settled back down into the bed.  
She nodded and he rolled back over onto his side.  
“Big day tomorrow,” she said, brushing her hand over his cheek and tucking some stray strands behind his ear.  
“The bucket list is being updated,” he chuckled as she hid her face in his chest. “Now, get some rest, doll.”  
“You too,” she chastised. “Otherwise you’re gonna regret it tomorrow, because I am taking you _everywhere _,” she grinned.__  
“I’m worried.”  
“You should be,” she giggled. “Now, go to sleep.”  
“Yes, dear,” he snorted. “But we do have to actually get ready for bed first.”  
She groaned exaggeratedly and stood up.  
“You’re no fun.”  
“I will be tomorrow.”  
Rae laughed and pushed Bucky into the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it! Still on holiday! But updating! Thank you all for your support and patience. Little bit short but with everything to come.  
> I am currently sitting inside hearing the thunderstorm outside so a little Bucky comfort, like on the plane, would not be amiss right about now. And my lovely Ellie (flora_tyronelle). She wouldn't go amiss right about now either. I miss you so much!  
> But here we have Chapter 23, and it is building up for big things, people! Chapter 24 is going to be so much fun and fluff and just Disneyness that you, nor I, am even ready for it yet...


	24. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day in the parks and someone's a little excited...

The alarm rang early the next morning and Bucky scrambled to turn it off.   
“I don’t even remember putting that on,” he grumbled, reaching over into the space next to him that appeared empty.   
He sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes, swinging his legs over the side of the bed as Rae left the bathroom with a towel in her hand.   
“Good morning!” she called, cheerily.   
He stretched and groaned again.   
“Good morning, sunshine,” he smiled.   
She blushed, remembering the nickname she’d disclosed during their last date. Walking back into the bathroom to put the towel back on the hook, she sighed softly as she felt two arms around her and leant back against Bucky.   
“You’re up early,” he chuckled. “Special day or something?”   
His tone was teasing but his eyes were perfectly serious.   
“Well, if you must know,” she said, eyes shining. “Tony is amazing.”   
Bucky laughed, taking her in before composing himself.   
“And why is that, doll?” he asked, amused.   
“Because,” she drew out. “You may have only noticed the double bed last night but some of us,” she paused, smirking. “Noticed the buses pulling up alongside the hotel. Which means we are in a Disney hotel.”   
His eyebrows furrowed as he tried to work out what she meant by this.   
“It means,” she continued, eyeing his expression. “That we get extra hours in the parks.”   
“Which also means,” he realised. “That you set the alarm because you want to make the most of those extra hours. And you know which parks have the extra hours today.”   
“You’re almost suspicious, aren’t you?” she laughed.   
“Just impressed,” he said, pressing his lips to her cheek. “I better hop in the shower then.”   
“Yes, I think you better had,” she winked at him before exiting the bathroom. 

 

Stepping off the bus, Rae paused and got her phone out of her bag, taking a picture of what she could see of the park.   
“We’re nearly there,” Bucky smiled, taking her free hand in his as they walked up to the security tents. “Just gotta get through this bit of security.”   
“You better go ahead of me, then,” she said. “I’ve got a bag.”   
They separated while she got her bag searched and Bucky placed his phone and a pair of sunglasses in a box, ready to step through the metal detector. Rae giggled as she waited on the other side of the detectors, which rang out.   
“I can assure you, sir,” Bucky said to one of the security guards with a laugh. “It’s the arm.”   
“I’m still going to have to ask you to step aside for a moment,” the guard said with a smile.   
“Not a problem,” he replied as they patted him down.   
“Thank you, sir,” the guard spoke after a few moments and Bucky was able to collect his things from the box.   
“Guess I forgot to mention that,” Rae said sheepishly as they walked the short distance to the ticket tents. “But while I forgot that, I will say that there are fingerprint recognition scanners here.”   
“It’s not like they could make it _easy_ for me, is it?” he chuckled as he placed his card on the scanner and the light spun round. “Guess I’d better use my right arm,” he winked at her, placing his index finger on the scanner.   
Rae did the same and both their scanners turned green at the same time.   
“At least you only have to do it once a park,” she laughed, taking his arm and leading him into the park. 

 

They walked through the main gates, Rae slightly ahead of Bucky, pulling him down Main Street.   
"Come on, you gotta see the castle!"   
"I can see it," he laughed. "It’s massive, remember?"   
She stopped suddenly and gazed up in awe. No matter how many times she came she still got the same feeling. This was the happiest place on earth and now she got to share it with someone who deserved happiness.   
"Hey, doll, turn round," he called, pulling her out of her thoughts.   
She spun round on her heel and stopped to face him. She heard a click and it took her a while to realise it was a camera. She frowned slightly but he looked at the screen with a smile on his face. Her face softened and she walked back to join him, shielding the camera display with her hand so she could take a closer look at the photo.   
"Adorable," he nudged her.   
She nudged him back.   
"Right, your turn!"   
"What?"   
"You heard me, soldier. Everyone needs their photo taken in front of the castle the first time they visit. Front and centre," she ordered.   
"Yes, ma’am," he chuckled.   
Bucky walked lazily a few paces ahead before turning round. His metal arm glinted in the sun and his sunglasses were nearly falling off of his nose but he gave a lopsided grin in Rae’s direction. Hearing the click, he walked back to her. She held the photo up to him.   
"You like it?"   
"It’s okay," he said, pushing the sunglasses back up his nose.   
"You don’t like it?" her face fell.   
"You like it, and that’s all that matters. It’s of me, I’m ultimately biased."   
"You raise a fair point," her face brightened.   
"Ready to go inside?" He asked.   
"One second!"   
He rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses but was still smiling.   
"Group photo," she said, taking her phone out of her pocket and turning on the front facing camera.   
He placed his lips on her cheek and she grinned. The camera went off and they both inspected the picture. The castle rose behind them, and the happiness in the photo was palpable.   
"Satisfied?"   
"Very!" Her grin grew.   
"Well then, let’s go!" he jogged a little ahead, beckoning her forward.   
She sighed heavily and ran to catch up.   
"You’re a dork, you know that right?"   
"It’s why you love me," he smiled, taking her hand in his.   
"It’s one of the reasons," she said.   
They walked down Main Street and came face to face with a queue.   
"I’m home," she breathed. 

 

“Where to first, then?” Bucky asked after they picked up a map.   
Rae looked around them and her eyes settled on a seemingly insignificant building.   
“Guest services,” she smiled, dragging him slightly by the hand. “You need a badge.”   
“A badge?” he echoed, confused.   
“Indeed. There’s a little thing here at the ‘happiest place on Earth’ and that is receiving a badge saying that it is your first time in a Disney park.”   
“Well, isn’t that organised of them?” he chuckled as they ducked into the building.   
They joined a short queue of people all waiting to talk to someone at a desk.   
“So, what else do they do here?” he asked, hesitantly.   
“Oh, loads!” she replied, waving her hand. “Birthdays, first time to a park, engagement and just married badges,” she ticked the options off on her fingers.   
“It’s a shame we can’t just lie and say it’s my birthday today,” he said.   
A grin broke out on Rae’s face.   
“Who says we can’t?” she raised an eyebrow.   
Bucky was almost shocked.   
“But it’s not my birthday today.”   
“Well, I know that,” she laughed. “And you know that, but no one here knows that. And it’s not like they’re actually going to care. It’s just a badge, they give them out to anyone that asks.” She stopped. “We might have to adjust your age a bit though.”   
He chuckled. “Yeah, somehow saying I’m 100 with a face like this might get confusing.”   
She rolled her eyes in exasperation as the man behind the desk called them over.   
“What can I do for the both of you?” the man said, a big smile on his face.   
“It just so happens,” Rae launched into her speech almost as if it was pre-prepared. “That it is both my boyfriend’s birthday, and his first time in a park.”   
The man looked over at Bucky. “I think we might have something for that. Excuse me for a moment.”   
He stepped away from the desk and passed through to the back room. Almost immediately, he returned with three badges and a Sharpie.   
“I can give you this one straight away,” the man said, handing over a badge which read “1st Visit”.   
Bucky thanked him and pinned it to his vest top as the man spoke again.   
“What’s your name?” he asked, pen poised to write on another badge.   
“Bucky, sir,” he answered.   
The man nodded and wrote the name on the badge, as well as on the final of the badges, which he handed to Rae.   
“Is there anything else I can do for you?” he smiled, looking between them.   
Rae fixed her own button to her shirt and glanced at Bucky, who was holding his new badge in his hands.   
“I think that’s everything,” she smiled.   
“Have a good day,” the man said in farewell. “And happy birthday Bucky.”   
The corners of Bucky’s mouth quirked upwards and he held his hand up in thanks to the man as they left the shop. They stopped just outside and Bucky surveyed his badge one last time.   
“Well, put it on, then,” Rae urged, taking it from him and pinning it to the other side of his vest top.   
He chuckled.   
“What does yours say then?” he asked, peering at her shirt.   
“I’m celebrating Bucky’s birthday,” she read.   
“Cute,” he smiled as he slung an arm around her shoulder. “First stop on the tour done, where’s next?”   
She pointed up to the main gate, but slightly higher than the entrance they’d come through.   
“There’s a train station up there that takes you all around the park, if you wanted to see it. Not that you can see a lot,” she said. “What do you think?”   
“I think it’s the perfect introduction,” he replied but stopped when they both heard his stomach growl. “And then breakfast,” he laughed.   
“Good plan,” she smiled, taking his hand in hers and all but skipping back down Main Street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was going to be a lot longer, but I felt bad for not updating in like 2 weeks so I'm giving you the beginning now and the other part when I finish it. It's going to be the same park but focused more on the rides, rather than the build up. Thank you for bearing with me, and for your support in terms of hits and kudos. Please hit the kudos button, comment, bookmark or share if you enjoyed it and I hope the next chapter comes together quickly. It's gonna be a little bit of a Disney ride of the next couple of chapters but the rest of the guys will be back soon, I promise. Thank you again, all. Have a good week x


End file.
